Storm Gulls
by KiaMianara
Summary: The crew makes the acquaintance of a strange woman and with her some old friends and foes, and since nothing on the Grand Line can be described as normal she also brings some secrets with her as unpredictable as the sea itself. Longer explanation inside.
1. The Storm And The Mermaid

Okay, first things first: this story is set on the first half of the Grand Line. I started writing it in summer 2003. That time the Alabasta-Arc wasn't finished yet. Everything that was revealed after that Arc is NOT relevant for this story. Strangely enough there are still some similarities, but I wasn't aware of them until January 2011, namely until this story was long since finished and already partly translated.

Now to the other modifications.

I mess a bit with the size of the Going Merry for comfort and because I was far too lazy to give them a new ship when I wrote this, so in this story everyone has their own although comparably small room and they have four spare rooms. Chopper is not part of the crew. In fact, they never met him. It's not that I dislike him or anything, I just didn't know how to integrate him properly. Many characters already don't get enough screen time as it is.

Another thing I need to say at this point is about the names. I'm a German native; hence I'm used to the German names of the characters, so when I spell names "wrong" that's the reason. Sorry about that.

Anyway. This story has 17 chapters and an epilogue. I'm also already working on a second part, kind of. I'm still in the "is that really such a good idea" state. I plan to online one chapter a week, but if I get enough comments/reviews I may be persuaded to up that scale ;)

btw, do I really have to tell you that One Piece and everything related isn't mine, but the original characters that later will appear are? I mean, seriously, if I'd own it I wouldn't have put my readers through so many chapters just to ... well, let's not go there -.-

Anyway, enjoy.

XXXXXX

It was without exception a beautiful day, especially considering they were on the Grand Line. The sun shone brightly, seagulls cried, waves made the Going Merry sway softly from one side to the other and a light breeze made the warmth of the shining sun feel pleasantly on everyone's skin.

Even Nami seemed to forget for a moment how fast the weather could change in these waters and used the opportunity to take care of her beloved oranges. During a short break Sanji came, as always, and offered her a delicious cocktail the navigator accepted gratefully, but then she send him away again. At first the woman had been flattered by his courting, but as soon as she noticed he did that with every half good looking woman, the effect had worn off. By now it was just annoying. That didn't mean Nami liked him any less than the others of their strange little crew, of course, but she surely wouldn't encourage that behaviour.

Talking about their crew, what were they doing anyway? The navigator wasn't sure if she should be glad or worried about the silence and let her gaze wander over the deck. Usopp sat on the railing fishing and was probably making up new fantastic stories to entertain them with; Luffy was lying on his favourite spot, the figurehead, and no doubt dreamed about the adventures ahead of them, while Zoro slept peacefully propped against the mainmast.

Well, that of course explained the serenity, but what the young woman didn't know was that the swordsman didn't sleep at all, but just acted as if he did in order to think about a few things without interruption while watching some birds circle over their ship. Only one of his crew mates would dare to "wake" him for any reason other than that they were attack and for a reason even Zoro himself didn't knew his eyes followed said person now.

It was very irritating, to say the least, so the former bounty hunter searched for a distraction and found it in their very own living rubber ball turning and waving at him. How their captain could tell that he wasn't really sleeping he didn't know, certain was however that Luffy _did_ know, so he settled on waving back – hidden of course. No need to alert Nami and get ordered to do something "productive" – before gazing back up at the seagulls.

On second thought that was actually kind of strange. They were at least a three days travel from any shore, probably more; there shouldn't be any birds around here.

Zoro frowned, needing a moment or two to remember he had once heard about birds that let them self get carried by storms, thus their name: Storm Gulls.

The green haired man didn't even have the time to finish that thought when the calm sea already turned into a raging monster. Giant waves broke over the Going Merry, starting a race against time and the ocean.

Literally shaken out of their daydreams the crew tried to secure everything as fast as possible, but in no time the water had made the whole ship slippery as ice. Sanji lost his balance and Zoro grabbed him, pinning the slightly smaller man onto the deck with his own bodyweight until they found time between two waves to finally get up again, but the next wave came soon and threw Luffy into the sea.

His curses swallowed by the wind the swordsman jumped after his captain without hesitation. He allowed himself the thought that their small group would be totally doomed without him, then the ice cold waters closed above him.

If asked later Zoro wouldn't have been able to recall how long it took him to find Luffy. With his already poor sense of direction every sense of time also vanished while he dived for his friend. He only knew that he swam until he got hold of his arm und pulled the other with him to the surface.

Miraculously he found the Going Merry still nearby, managed to climb up the ship's side and gave Luffy to Usopp, before another wave pulled down into the ocean again, only this time he was already too exhausted to fight the raging waters any longer and lost himself in the darkness.

As fast as the storm had risen, it calmed again and the first thing Luffy noticed as he regained his consciousness was that his hat was missing – Usopp had it – shortly followed by Zoro's absence. Awkwardly the others told him what happened, but stubborn as he was Luffy of course let no argument convince him that it was useless to search for the sword wielder. His natural optimism soon also infected his friends, but couldn't smooth the lingering worry. They knew how strong and tough their missing friend was, had to be if he hoped to ever reach his goal to surpass Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, but that storm ...

"Well, let's get going. The wind came from the east so we should look in the west, right, dearest Nami?" Sanji fell in with their captain, although he felt as helpless as the others, but Luffy refused to take notice of that.

xxxxxx

Nami was worried, very worried actually, although not necessarily for Zoro. Well, of course she was worried about him, too, but the green haired could take good care of himself and had survived worse, but the rest of the crew was suffering from the loss. They had searched for five days straight without any hints regarding Zoro's whereabouts than some planks drifting aimlessly on the water. That was pressing even Luffy's mood, but he remained as stubborn as always and kept watch the whole night. The rubber man fell asleep accordingly fast when he leaned against the mast in the morning and against his nature Usopp was the calmness in person. He had obviously decided to take over Luffy's part of unstoppable optimism for the time being and agreed with Nami that Zoro had to be fine and just needed to be found. He did a remarkable job at belying even himself.

No, those two weren't the ones the navigator worried about. They would no doubt find back to their usual selves sooner or later, but it was an entirely different matter with Sanji. Their cook was absent, at least in mind. Right now he sat in the crow nest and just starred ahead, chewing on his unlit cigarette. He had already been like this when Nami had started her morning round, not even reacting when she had laid the blanket around his shoulders. At least he was still wrapped into it, but it still was disheartening.

It couldn't go on like that and obviously it was upon her to do something.

"Hey, Sanji, you okay?"

The blonde nodded absently, but it was more than Nami had actually expected. This called for underhanded tactics.

"You seem to really miss him, don't you?"

Again Sanji nodded, but then the question slowly sunk in and he turned to her surprised.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he tried cover his slip, but couldn't delude the young woman.

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but at least think about what I said. I'll send Usopp to take your place. We don't want you to get sick on top of everything" she added, then climbed back down and went inside, leaving Sanji to wonder. Thinking about it? What was there to think about? Of course he missed the marimo, especially their fights, strange as it may sound. It weren't real fights; neither of them actually wished to seriously harm the other. It was more like a game between the two of them, to keep them in shape when no other challenge was available. It didn't matter anyway, because now it seemed their game had come to a sudden but final end with no winner or loser. A permanent draw and Sanji had to admit he would have rather turn out the loser than this.

Lost in his pessimistic thoughts the cook needed a seemingly long while to notice that he was watching something that resembled a big fish swimming next to the ship, jumping out of the water gracefully and vanishing under the surface again, only to repeat it without making a sound. If it weren't for the soft glow surrounding it, the blond would have missed the creature in the thick fog.

Unbelieving Sanji shook his head and rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed. He still saw a creature half fish half woman and after the initial shock he noticed that she was always swimming away from them in one direction, only to return again, as if ...

"Seems your constant flirting finally got you somewhere ... ah, well, you look as if you could use some strong coffee. Go and get warmed up, but leave me the blanket."

"Usopp, do you see that?"

The sharp shooter blinked irritated, but actually looked in the pointed direction.

"What do you mean? The fog or the clouds?"

"But don't you ... oh. Never mind. I probably just start seeing things" the blond resigned. The mermaid was nowhere to be seen and he doubted she would return. He just should make breakfast and then go to sleep

"Holy Lord, everything but that. If you get sick Luffy will surely eat us instead!"

"I don't think he will like your flavour" the cook joked lightly and left the crow nest. He looked back to the ocean and there she was again, smiling lightly. That of course could have been an illusion, but now Sanji didn't doubt anymore that she was real and he was sure she wanted them to follow her.

Shaking his head again he went to the galley, thanked Nami for the coffee and after taking a few sips went to the wheel and changed their course.

"What the ... Sanji, what are you doing?"

"Don't ask. Just ... don't ask, please. Just trust me with this."

The navigator frowned deeply, but then nodded slowly. Sanji's hunch was as good as hers, so she told him to do what he thought was right and went out again to see if the fog would clear anytime soon. As long as they had the Lock Pose they couldn't get lost after all and they wouldn't run out of supplies for a while.

Preparing breakfast the blond cook looked out of the porthole now and then to make sure the mermaid was still there and slowly relaxed. Even if he couldn't see more than her shadow it was enough to give him new hope.

XXX

Zoro opened his eyes, only to shut them again instantly. There was just too much blue around him and too much light mirroring in it. He didn't know how long he already drifted like that, couldn't tell how he came to that plank or had managed to tie himself to it. He felt numb in body and mind and his memory consisted only of shadows of a dream. A dream called reality.

Considering that he also wasn't sure whenever or not the creature half woman half fish was real, but in the end it didn't matter. She came routinely, fed him something that could pass as food and talked with him for a while. Actually was she the only one talking, telling him old stories he couldn't remember for longer than she stayed with him, but her presence was calming and it was something other than his situation to focus on.

Whatever drove her from the depths of the ocean interrupted Zoro's musings. Without making a sound the mermaid surfaced, long, ocean-green hair moving with the water and dark eyes watching him softly, waking a longing that was harder to deny the longer he was here.

The swordsman wondered how his friends were, aside from probably worried sick.

"Who are you?"

Zoro pulled a face. Salt water and lack of use had made his voice rough and it hurt to talk, but he had enough of just floating here.

The other seemed surprised, but more about hearing him talk at all, then she smiled melancholy.

"_We are those that can't be seen, but are still believed in_."

"I don't understand."

"_A friend_."

"Why are you here?"

"_It is our nature to bring those lost in our realms safely to the other side_" she replied, sadder than before, as if she was admitting a weakness or guilt, and it made the young man nervous.

"And yours?"

"_To watch over you_."

Zoro found that revelation not quite as shocking as he should have. He had already started to suspect something like that, although it hadn't been an actively made conclusion. It didn't look good, he would admit that, but despite being sure to have high fever and suffer from dehydration he wasn't broken yet. He was still alive and he planned to keep on living. However, the last days had pulled on his reserves too much and he was so incredible tired.

Exhausted Zoro closed his eyes, but then _something_ touched him. It was completely in-between everything he knew; not solid and neither fluid, not dry and not wet, not warm and not cold and yet it was her hand on his forehead, lingering there just for the shortest moment, before she withdrew it again, touching his cheek in an almost comforting gesture on its way.

"_Don't worry. Your fever is high, but I won't let you die. You're friends will be here soon_" the mermaid explained in her comforting sing-sang, but in this case it only served to irritate the sword wielder even more. If her duty was to bring shipwrecked into the land of dead, wasn't she breaking a law by helping him to survive? Not that laws meant much to a pirate, but as far as he knew had beings like her not much choice in that matter.

For the shortest of moments a broad grin flashed over her features, familiar in the way it seemed to say that she didn't care at all about rules, but it wasn't more than a shadow of a past long forgotten. It was the first time her lips moved, her voice just echoing in his head like a memory.

"_So many things left undone ..._"

The mermaid stroke through his hair, her eyes, swimming with a seemingly endless sadness, met his.

"_I won't let you become one of us, Roronoa Zoro. You gave two promises you still have to fulfil and we can't just leave your cook behind alone. We own him that chance to be happy._"

The green haired man blinked. He couldn't say he was still able to really follow her, but she hadn't just really said that, had she?

"_We never change in number, it's always constant. If a human, unhappy about the path their life had taken, dies in the waters of the ocean, they become one of us. In exchange the oldest of us is reborn and becomes a chance to have a happy life. Sanji was once one of us. When his time comes the winds shall claim him, not the sea. Nobody should have to be in the Depths twice._"

The words were spoken in fear, but mirrored only a small part of the terror in her eyes. She wasn't just a benevolent creature; she was an undead prisoner, cursed to be the grave-digger of the sea, until all those that had been here before her had been given a second chance and Sanji was one of those. How horrible did it have to be down there when they went out of their way to prevent that one of them had to return?

"Then you better lead him to the All Blue. That will make him happier than seeing me."

What in the name of all that was holy and not was he doing? If she saw his point he would have to go down there and, if he was honest with himself, she had made him fear whatever lingered in the darkness. Still, it was her sadness that crushed his heart.

"_Humans are a strange breed. Seldom do they know what their heart calls for until they lose it. I wouldn't dare to lead him there; No one should find the All Blue, much less enter it. It's our home, such a beautiful place, but the balance is too fragile and we are already one more than we should. I can't bring him there, the price is too high._"

Zoro nodded slowly, although that caused him a terrible headache.

"I'm sorry. Nobody deserves that."

"_Not even the one who killed me?_"

The young man never got to reply anything. A second mermaid surfaced, staying just for a moment before vanishing again.

"_Your friends will arrive soon._"

She came closer, much closer than ever before, and kissed his forehead.

"_Forget everything I said about my kind and the All Blue and fare well. Maybe we will meet again under friendlier circumstances._"

It would take a long time until Zoro would start to understand what little he later could remember of this strange creature that had saved his life, but now that she had gone back into the depths of the ocean and he could recognise the familiar Jolly Roger on the horizon he finally lost his consciousness.

**TBC**


	2. About Loneliness And Egoism

Well ... nothing to say here. Comments are much appreciated.

Enjoy

XXXXXX

When Ruffy woke up around lunch time and Nami told him that they had finally found Zoro, he first started to complain that they hadn't woken him instantly, but when the navigator explained him that his first mate was in desperate need of rest the captain of the Going Merry calmed down again. He still found ways to express his relieve and joy in silent ways.

Seeing that Nami decided to not inform him about how much luck their friend had really had. He had high fever and had fantasized, not to mention that he was half starved and dehydrated. Well, after almost six days it could have been much worse, so she saw no reason to unnecessarily worry their captain, especially since Sanji had already broken down under the stress and locked himself in his room. Considering the suspicious noises she had heard she had strictly forbidden the other two to disturbed him. God knew the blond needed it and sooner or later he would come out by himself again. Until then she just would have to take over cooking.

XXXXXX

The first thing Zoro saw when he woke up two days later was Sanji, head bedded on his crossed arms and sleeping restlessly after he had kept watch over the swordsman the whole night. The first day his condition had suddenly worsened and for terrifying moments it had looked as if he wouldn't make it, but the green haired man was blissfully unaware of that and just wondered what the blond was doing here.

Zoro tried to wake the cook, but couldn't make a sound and just so managed to reach the other hand, which was already stretched in his direction anyway. The swordsman squeeze it weakly, trying again to wake the other from his nightmare and demand an explanation, but all he managed was to calm Sanji and make him hold onto his hand in return.

Embarrassed the green haired tried to loosen the grip, but had to give up, and too exhausted to continue he decided that he would sooner or later be told what was going on and fell back to much needed sleep.

When he woke the next time Zoro was alone again and actually not even sure the cook had really been there to begin with, but he wasn't given the chance to think about it either. Suddenly he was surrounded by Luffy, Usopp and Nami, all very expressive and also loudabout their relieve to see him awake, although he could make out some angered words about never daring to scared them like that ever again.

After a moment they got shooed out again and just as suddenly as he had been assaulted Zoro was alone with Luffy, who starred at him seriously.

"Thank you, for saving my life back then."

"That's what friends are for and the others would have done the same; I was just faster" the swordsmen tried his usual grin, but it morphed into a yawn. It was one of the many things he would never admit, but he actually felt even weaker than he had to sound and that his captain was now crushing the air out of his lungs wasn't helping either.

"I'm really glad you're alright" the black haired almost squealed, then left him, explaining that Nami had said he would need rest. Zoro wanted to reply, that the crazy witch shouldn't bother with other people's business, but the other was already gone.

Exhausted the green haired closed his eyes. On days like this he really understood the saying about not needing enemies with friends like this. Now if only he could go back to sleep. Why did his brain have to choose now of all times to bug him about everything that happened? Not that there was much to go through in the first place. He remembered the mermaid with the sad eyes and fragments of stories she had told him, but he knew there had to be more, something important, about Sanji, water, the Depths ... headache, like, really [i]_bad_[/i] headache, and it got worse the more he tried to remember. That couldn't be healthy in his current condition. Granted he had been worse and still be able to sleep, but ...

His defeat by Hawk-Eyes came back to his mind. It had been so humiliating enough and instead of becoming stronger he now was weaker than ever before, but that wasn't even the worst yet. Zoro would love to be able to blame his insomnia on the headache and bad memories, but watching the lone lamp on his bedside table he had to admit that neither was the actual problem.

It was the loneliness that kept him awake. He didn't like the silence of his room, or silence in general. For as long as he cared to remember the green haired man had always been able to sleep better while in the presence of others and right now he would give anything to lay on deck or in the galley, listening to the others fooling around or Sanji's complaining.

That reminded him: he hadn't seen the cook yet. Whenever or not that earlier had been real or not he couldn't say after all. The sword wielder currently didn't trust most of his senses very much ... and why was he worrying so much about that beanpole anyway?

"_Humans are a strange breed. Seldom do they know what their heart calls for until they lose it."_

Zoro frowned. He was used to have similar thoughts from time to time, but he was sure that one wasn't from him, yet before he could come to any conclusion on this regard Sanji sneaked in, a tablet in his hands.

"Are you still awake?" he whispered, obviously surprised when the green haired actually replied.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some soup."

This time Zoro didn't need to answer. In expectation of the soup that couldn't be anything but delicious – because it was made by the best cook, even if he didn't admit it out loud – his stomach took over that part. He tried to sit up, but had to discover that he couldn't. At least he still had feeling in all his extremities, but it was frustrating, to say the least, and of course the blond noticed and put down soup and tablet in an attempt to help him.

"You just helped me without asking, too, so shut up!" Sanji cut the other's protest short. "Without you I probably would have also ended up on some plank in the middle of nowhere and when I hate one thing, aside from wasting food, it's to be in someone's dept. Left aside that I certainly won't just sit back and let you starve to death!"

There was hardly anything Zoro could possible say to that. They all knew Sanji's mindset on the food topic, so he just let the other pull him up and sat down behind him, one leg on each side – a potentially embarrassing position, but it couldn't be helped since there was no other way to keep the swordsman upright.

Once they were more or less comfortable Sanji put the tablet on Zoro's lab, but when he tried to feed the other man he stressed Zoro's compliance too far.

"Fine, but if you dare to spill any of the soup that spoon will end up where the sun never shines!" the blond threatened and crossed his arms.

Zoro huffed annoyed. He would show that walking curly brow ... or not. God damn it, now he couldn't even hold a spoon? Well, granted, he was holding the spoon, but with the way his hands were shaking he would get the soup anywhere but his mouth.

" ... Will you leave me some self-respect at least?"

The cook mumbled something about "stubborn moss-head", but that was all he said before laying his hand on Zoro's and keeping it still. It made the whole thing difficult, but it worked and that was what counted.

"How long have I been gone anyway?" the swordsman asked after a while to fill the heavy silence that had spread over them even before he had finished the soup.

"We found you about four days ago. You were babbling nonsense the whole time ... How did survive out there? I know you are stubborn, but five days alone in the water?"

"Who says I was alone" the green haired grumped, images of hair like the waves and lonely eyes as deep as the ocean ghosting through his mind, eyes like the ones now looking at him questioningly, only that these eyes belonged to the gold-framed head now resting on his shoulder.

"Come again?"

"Nothing. I just wondered how you found me. This is the Grand Line after all, not some little pond."

Sanji didn't reply anything. What could he possibly say to that anyway? That he had seen a mermaid and just followed her, hoping for the best? If that sounded only half as stupid out loud as it did in his head he'd rather remain silent, thank you very much.

Again silence laid over them and Zoro opened his mouth a few times, wanting to say more, but didn't know how to breach the subject without making a fool of himself, or at least mot more than he already had.

"Sanji, would you ... could you maybe ..."

The sentence remained unfinished, but the cook believed to know what the other meant anyway and his eyes darkened like the nightly sea.

"Right" he said coldly and wiggled out from behind the sword wielder. Then Sanji took the tablet.

"I get it. I'm already gone."

He turned to the door – what had ridden him to expect anything else from the other? – but then, suddenly, Zoro had his arm in a dead grip. The plate broke on the floor.

"Stay, please."

The swordsman didn't dare to look up. He couldn't believe he really had said that, but it was true, as true as Sanji's reaction. The cook starred at him just for a moment, then freed himself and fled, just so avoiding running into Nami, who had been alarmed by the sudden noise and come to investigate. That Sanji was paying the green haired a visit she hadn't expected, through, but the outcome she could have predicted without hesitation.

"Dear Lord, you two are going to be the death of me. Did you insult Sanij's food again? Why do you insist on provoking him? He's an excellent cook and you know it, left aside that he had been worried sick about you."

Sighing she kneeled down and started to pick up the pieces, while Zoro just stared out of the porthole by his bed and watched the waves dance in the moonlight. He didn't know where the strength to stay upright came from. He probably was just too exhausted to fall over, but on the other hand didn't he care about that anyway.

"I didn't do anything" he finally informed the woman, calmly and barely above a whisper.

"Sure" the other replied, obviously doubting his words. "That's why the plate is broken. Tell me, just what does it take for you two to finally stop fighting? I could bet you would actually like each other if you'd just take the time to … damn it, if you are too tired to listen then lay down and sleep!"

The man didn't react and the navigator gave up. There was just no getting through with this moron, especially not tonight. Fuming, although she couldn't really say who she was angry at, Nami took the tablet and walked to the door. She was already half out of the room when Zoro again insisted on having done nothing to upset the cook.

"At least cover yourself. It's getting colder as we speak and no matter what you try to tell yourself: right now you're too weak to survive getting ill on top of everything" she informed him, trying to sound cold, but couldn't. She was mature enough to admit she cared, even if she wouldn't say it and so she just pulled the blanket around Zoro's shoulders and then went to the kitchen. Sanji was obviously taking his room apart and the woman considered it better to just let him. They needed new furniture anyway and in the end it was Sanji who would have to sleep on the floor, not she.

What Nami didn't know was that actually the cook would have been glad about some company right now and be it only so he wouldn't have to think about the swordsman.

Irritated he stared at his hand, his left hand, the hand that had been held by Zoro this morning, as if it was its fault that it had somehow, in a strange way, felt good. And why had he run away at the other's request anyway? Because it had been the marimo asking? He had known what would await him here. A slimy, creeping creature, that always found a place to hide in his room that made the shadows deeper and laid its icy claws around the hearts of humans. It came to everyone, sooner or later, and must have visited the green haired just as often as it had him. What other reason could the sword wielder possible have to make such a strange request, if not because he knew that creature just as well as the cook did? That creature that was loneliness.

XXX

Sanji was supposed to like him? Zoro, still sitting unmoving on his bed and starring into nothingness, found that hard to believe. If he liked him, why then had the cook left him like that? He had given away a part of himself, a weakness the other could now use against him and if he did, how should the swordsman react? Deny everything? That would hardly work. Sanji knew it was true and he knew it, too. That was at least one person too much.

The door opened gratingly, bare feet shuffled over cold planks and then the door was shut again. Irritated the green haired turned to look at the source and would have almost grinned widely, but only almost. Sanji looked ridiculous with the long nightgown. It even had a big boiler printed on the front, but that only strengthened the image of a lost child in a city it had never seen before. Then he pulled himself together.

"Just for the record: I'm not doing this for you. My reasons are solely of egoistical nature, is that understood?"

Zoro nodded, unfazed by the dark glare he got, and slowly sunk back into his pillow while Sanji put out the lamp, before slipping under the blanket next to him. It was a bit strange, but so was the whole situation and he couldn't expect the other to sleep on the floor. Actually he couldn't expect anything.

"You know, I think I like you, too" the sword wielder whispered after a while, but the cook was already out as a light. His only reaction was to wiggle closer to the only available heat-source, namely Zoro, who just gave in and followed him in Morpheus' realms, while outside snowflakes began to dance.

Yes, egoism was definitely something good.

XXXXXX

Shivering Nami got up, put on some warm clothes and started with her morning routine. While with a team like theirs it was impossible to talk about routine, they certainly needed it in some areas. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro took turns with the night watch. Sanji had enough to do during the day and being the navigator Nami was on her feet most of the time anyway, so they were excluded from that duty. She was the last to go to bed and the first to rise. Then she first checked the course and afterwards if the respective night guard, in this case Usopp, was alright. After that she set up coffee and woke Sanji ... only that today the cook wasn't in his room and his furniture still whole.

Frowning slightly Nami went to Zoro's room to make sure he hadn't managed to freeze himself to death overnight, but fortunately he hadn't and considering the mountain of covers he was under he wouldn't be able to even if the temperature dropped another ten degrees. Wondering where he got the extra covers from when he shouldn't actually be able to get up in the first place Nami already wanted leave again and search their cook, when something odd caught her eyes. It wasn't odd in itself, but Zoro definitely hadn't such ... delicate hands, for the lack of a better word.

With growing curiosity the navigator sneaked closer and could only just so keep herself from laughing out loud. Out of all the things, she would have never expected to find Sanji curled together on Zoro's chest, not to mention that the swordsman held him in his arms as if he needed to protect him from something, for example the biting cold. It had snowed the whole night and the ship was covered in ice.

For the shortest moment the woman considered waking Zoro just to see his face, but then again: she wasn't suicidal and she had figured long ago that the green haired recovered best if one just let him sleep.

"Sanji, hey, wake up."

The cook stirred, blinked groggily and then jolted upright.

"Nami! God, this isn't ..."

"Shh! For all that is holy, you will wake big and grumpy. Honestly, I don't care what you two do as long as it keeps you well and sane, but now you better get up. We don't want Luffy to start searching for you, too, right?"

Sanji nodded hastily and carefully, as not to wake their certain doom, wiggled his way out of the rather strong embrace, trying to ignore the cold and Nami's comment about his "cute" nightgown. Mumbling something about "Baratie" and "birthday present" he fleet and vanished into his own room, while the navigator remained and continued to watch Zoro. Good luck the sword wielder could sleep through anything, but she really wondered how this was supposed to end well. Granted, they were both adults, but ... also boys.

Well, she'd let them try out whatever they had started, but she would also keep an eye on them, just in case. Right now it was more important to find someone to free the ship and her oranges from all that snow anyway.

XXXXXX

Talking about daily routine would have stressed it, but things normalised pretty fast. They managed to keep Zoro confined to his bed for two whole days until they – or rather Sanji, since he spend the most time with the green haired – couldn't stand his constant whining anymore. However, his weights they locked into the storage room, since it was the best secured room on the whole ship, thanks to Luffy. Since he had been allowed out again Sanji and Zoro had taken up arguing again, although they at least refrained from clashing and at night the blond always kept sneaking over to the swords man, no matter what. Still, only Nami knew that their cook wasn't sleeping in his own room any longer and that was probably for the better.

May be it was just cabin fever, the navigator wasn't sure about most things anymore, except that it definitely was good that they would reach the next island soon. The weather had stabilised, promising a summer-island where they could fill up their stocks and spend some days with solid ground beneath their feet, not to mention have the Going Merry repaired. The woman started to feel sick when she only thought about what that would cost, but while Usopp surely was doing his best, it was about time they let a professional look over it. That and their furniture was, as far as it had survived until now, but a thought from falling apart. When they left that island her savings would be all but gone, but it couldn't be helped.

That reminded her, it would probably be best to have a look at the maps and inform everyone of their destination.

"Sanji, can you get the others? We have some planning to do."

"Of course, Nami-chan."

No five minutes later all members of the Straw Hat Pirates were gathered, listening to what the navigator had to tell them. The next island was obviously called "Cherry Island" and was part of an archipelago called "The Fruit Islands", which reached across the Grand Line. The islands were close enough to travel between them without a Log Pose, but still so far spread that all seven routes lead to them and separated again on the other side.

"That means there will be all kind of strange folks, lots of other pirates and especially marines, so don't you dare to get into any trouble before the Going Merry is repaired" she finished, looking at everyone equally hard, but the only one impressed was Usopp, as always.

"So just the usual then. You've got something interesting or did you wake me for nothing?" Zoro grumbled, glancing longingly at the door still separating him from his weights. Not being able to train made him uncomfortable to the point of feeling useless. How was he supposed to become stronger when they babied him like that?

"Oh, that isn't enough troubles for you, sir? Well then how about this: their capital city, Treed, is one of the biggest port cities there is, coming with a gigantic market and that one bar, Cocktail, was highly recommended to me. But aside from that you, sir, will go to a doctor, so it can once and for all be proved that you are brain dead and if that's still not enough action for you I'm sure some shuttered wrench will have mercy on you!"

The door fell shut behind the woman, leaving the others to stare shocked at the spot where she had stood just a moment ago.

"You know, I think the right phrase in this situation is: _owned_!"

"I wonder what her problem is."

Luffy volunteered to ask Nami, but the other's managed to stop him just so, explaining him the does and don'ts with seriously pissed off women. They wanted to reach that archipelago in one piece if possible after all.

**TBC**


	3. The Fruit Islands

Sorry about the delay, but I enocuntered some problems with the site.

The story doesn't seem very popular so far (not a single comment anywhere -.- ), but I'll keep uploading chapters anyway.

XXXXXX

It was September the 24th when they reached Cherry Island. In the morning it had rained quite heavily, but now the sky was blue again and the sun was mirrored in the many puddles and from the roofs little drops of water were falling like sparkling diamonds. All in all the port of Treed could have been an idle place, if it weren't for the many strange ships and even stranger people running through the streets.

The crew of the Going Merry watched them, partly terrified, partly fascinated by the variety, while searching for a free place to land. Then Nami handed out the tasks. She hadn't been joking when saying Zoro was supposed to visit a doctor and she send Sanji with him to make sure he really went and didn't get completely lost on the way, while the rest of them started to pack everything they intended to keep together. They didn't get far in the half hour it took the two men to return, although it was enough to wonder about the many wooden crates.

"Don't just stand there, help us or your stuff will stay here!" the red head commanded instantly. "Zoro, what did the doctor say?"

"Didn't believe me and cast me out. Said that he had better things to do than listening to some kids making up stories" the sword wielder replied smug, since he had insisted on being completely healthy for days already, but had anyone believed him? No, of course not.

"Sanji?"

"It's true, dearest Nami" the blond confirmed, when a young woman came running onto their ship, hiding behind the crates. She was bare footed and followed by three men. Neither of them seemed notable strong or special in any way, except for the ridiculous hats, but all the more angrier.

"Hey, you, where is she?" one of them asked Sanji and that was his third mistake after coming onto their ship in the first place and threatening a woman in the cook's presence. Naturally he wasn't very helpful now and just told them he wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"Don't fuck with me, boy. I saw her running onto your ship."

"Exactly. This is our ship and our rules so watch your mouth" Zoro growled, hands moving to his katana without a thought.

Seeing how potentially out of control the situation had suddenly gotten the searched woman came out of her hiding place, trying to appear as cute as possibly, but the men didn't buy it.

"Oh no, no. Don't you even think about it, Cath. You have to pay the bill like everyone else, no excuses."

The woman, Cath, sighed and gracefully sat down on the crate, showing off her admittedly stunning body, but whenever or not that happen unconsciously was open to debate. Not that she didn't have all reason to. She was as beautiful as her clothes colourful: violet tank top and short, blue trousers, not to mention the green headscarf with big, blue dots holding her orange hair in place, strains of it hiding the right side of her face, and an also green cloth around her waist with golden coins making noise every time she moved. In addition to that she wore a black collar around her neck and a leather necklace with the pendant vanishing into her cleavage. That she had a scar on her left cheek similar to Luffy's, although smaller, didn't lessen her beauty, especially since it was covered by her hair most of the time.

"I'm broke, but Thomas still owns me some, so I can pay you as soon as I had the chance to get to Kiwi. Two days sounding alright?"

"No. We need it this afternoon."

"Fine, I'll manage that somehow. I'll bring it over before the sundown, promise."

The seems-to-be-leader of the little group nodded unwilling.

"You better keep your word or we'll have to close the shop."

"Aw, now you're exaggerating. And when did I ever promise something I didn't keep?"

The men had to admit that indeed no one had ever heard of the woman breaking her word, so they just nodded and left. Sighing relieved Cath sunk down on the crate, acting for what was worth it as if this was her ship.

"Holy Lord, those three are gonna be my death someday."

"If you keep this up you surely won't have to wait that long" Nami replied seething. She already couldn't stand this ... invader. Who did she think she was just walking on her ship like that?

"Woah, calm down, lady. Stress makes old and kills the libido" the other grinned and would have almost met her maker if it weren't for Usopp holding the navigator back.

Cath frowned slightly, then straightened.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't my intention to insult you or anything" the stranger said conciliatory. "My name is Cathrin Traid and, as you probably noticed, I'm a bit in trouble. You want to repair the ship? Take me along and I'll bring you to the best shipyard on the whole Grand Line."

"Who happens to be Thomas?"

"Aw, you've been here before? That's cheating."

Inside Nami was boiling to say the least. A brave or suicidal man would have called it cattiness, but nobody here fell under that category.

"That is absolutely ..."

"Alright" Luffy interrupted. In contrast to Nami had he taken an instant liking to Cathrin, who was more than happy with that answer.

"Perfect. You got a place to crash yet?"

"What makes you think we need one?" the navigator barked back, but Cathrin remained unimpressed and crossed her arms – a gesture that was strangely enough more intimidating than not.

"I know that wasn't the best way to get to know each other, but I won't let you threaten me that way. And to answer your question: you are packing and your ship is in serious needs of repairs. That and you look like the kind of crew travelling with an ordinary Log Pose. It takes a week to adjust. Beside, this archipelago is a lot different from any island you could have possibly encountered so far. You'll need a guide and if you'd bother to ask around you'd find out there is no one better suited for that than I."

At that point she noticed Sanij's looks.

"Like what you see?" she asked sweetly, this time changing her stance to purposefully show of her feminine charms. Returning her smile the cook brought out a rose he had actually intended to keep for himself.

"If ever an angel came down to earth it must be standing before me."

The woman blushed slightly and took the flower. She smelled on it, but then put it into his buttonhole, straitening his jacket and tie.

"That's sweet of you, Sanji, but I hate to upset my boyfriend, not to mention that if you do that with all women then the one you really fall in love with won't believe you" she explained softly.

The blond's face fell, but then he nodded. She was right. Of course was she right, he had known it before, but it was something else to have a woman tell him in the face that his flirting wasn't getting him anywhere, nor would ever.

Seeing that this also wasn't the first time he got this kind of reaction – the other women had been less friendly about it, to be honest, but the message had been the same – he decided then and there that he would stop flirting with every female he saw. Of course he wouldn't stop being a gentleman, but how did she know his name anyway?

"Well, from the Wanted Poster, of course, but I guess you haven't seen the new set yet. Wait a moment, I should have them somewhere."

She stepped back from the blond and pulled a stack of paper from seemingly nowhere – the woman probably had a back somewhere under the cloth adoring her hips – searched through it a finally presented the posters from the Straw Hat Pirates.

Upon seeing his Sanji had to sit down. True, Zoro's and Luffy's bounties had been raised again, but ...

"That ... that are how many zeros?"

"Seven, with a nice five leading them. Quite something for a cook, I might add. So you have no place to stay at yet, right? I'll get you one, fine quality to a fair price" Cathrin informed them and pulled a Baby Den Den Mushi out of her pocket. It was a cute thing, as orange as her hair and its shell green with blue dots, but the male voice coming from it once the connection was made was everything but cute.

"Hey, Boss, It's Cath ..."

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE MONEY? EATING IT_?" the man screamed back so loud that even down on the docks people turned around surprised.

"If you're talking about the laundry, I already took care of that."

_"YOU BETTER HAVE, YOU LITTLE ..."_

"Hey, I've got customers!" the woman tried to reason, but failed.

_"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR CUSTOMERS! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE!"_

"Actually those customers are for you."

The young woman held the Baby Den Den Musi away from her, just in case, but this time it remained silence. Obviously the Boss had calmed down again and gone back to a normal volume so that only Cathrin could hear what he said.

" ... They'll stay for a while, guessing from the condition of their ship, and they got lots of crests and everything. We'll need Jack, Jacqueline and the cart. Four to one, how many ... just three? Business is running good this week then. I guess we'll be able to figure something out ... thanks, you're the best."

Sighing Cathrin hung up and put the snail on her head. It didn't look very well and the orange haired made a mental note to give it some fresh vegetables once back at home.

"Okay, three rooms plus storage of your belongings in the basement and two regular meals a day for five persons makes 200 000 Berry per week that are to be paid upon arrival at Cocktail. Two friends of mine will come soon to pick up your stuff" Cathrin informed friendly, but it was obviously a memorized text. Noticing the strange glares she crooked her head, mindful of her little snail.

"What?"

"Cocktail? As in the famous bar?"

"Bar, restaurant, hotel, whatever you need. Didn't I mention I work there? Well, mostly at night. I'm a bit of a butterfly in that regard, doing this and that, playing informer for whatever side pays me best or doesn't piss me of as much as the other. Sadly idiots usually don't have a high bounty, but … wait, that's not helping."

"So you're a bounty hunter then?" Zoro growled, already drawing his swords again.

"Of course not, but you really don't want to do that, sword wielder. I am under the protection of two samurais. Those stupid birdbrains could really visit me more often, but that is not the point. I'm merely defending myself and it take a lot to piss me off enough to hand anyone over to the marine. It happens, but not very often. By the way, Ace says hi."

"He's been here?"

"Yeah, about a week ago. Nice lad, but always in such a rush."

A lout whistle interrupted the woman. On the dock another woman and a man on a cart had arrived, waving at her. Cathrin returned the gesture, then picked up one of the larger crates with ease, obviously not willed to give away any more information on that matter right now.

"Get moving. I don't mind helping, but if I have to do this alone you'll have to pay me for it."

XXX

It took a three-quarters hour to load everything on the cart, then the Straw Hat Pirates set sail again, following Cathrin's directing while she told them about her home.

"The Fruits are a very special archipelago. As you probably already know can it be reached from every Grand Line route, which is why we were able to claim independence from the world government 193 years ago. Of course is it part of the contract that we have to pay part of our yearly income and Orange Island is only by name still part of the Fruits, but that had been but a rock until the marine build their fortress there and we gain enough from all the freedoms it brings. You see, it is an iron rule that on the Fruits there is no "before". Whatever crimes you may have committed in the eyes of the world government don't count here. We get the Wanted Posters, but they mean nothing unless you break our laws. No attacking and/or killing, no stealing, no destruction of anything that isn't yours and you can have a pretty calm live here."

"You mean we can really relax here?"

"Of course. Sometimes the marine sends rookies to get firsthand experience on handling troublesome villagers or something, but they aren't allowed to do anything."

"That sounds too good to be true" Nami sighed, slowly, very slowly getting used to the other woman. She didn't mean harm after all; she just had a very straight forward personality and these islands were her home so naturally she took the lead where the navigator usually had the last word.

"Okay, guys. Anyone breaking any laws here will get my foot so far up their ass you won't have look down anymore to marvel at my toes."

"Why should we want to do that?"

"Want to find out?"

Cathrin started to laugh, although it actually sounded more like a bark, but not unpleasant.

"You guys really are fun, but let me continue. You see, the Fruits consist of several islands of varying size, but we only named four, because actually the others are pretty much uninhabited and too small to do anything productive with. Most are private property, but you can try to buy one, if you like. Cherry Island our main island and trading centre, since all the ships end up there. It's also where our government resides and all the. Treed is our capital city … well, actually it's our only city. Otherwise we have many small villages. On Banana Island it's mostly farmers, providing us with food and everything for the market and I highly doubt you've ever seen such a market. And then there is Kiwi Island, of course. That's where our forest industry is and naturally the shipyard. Thomas owns the place, your ship is in the best hands with him – ah, there he is. Now you see why they call him Long Tom."

That they did indeed see. Barely landed a giant, not like the giants from Elba, but still very, very large, with muscles and tattoos all over his body, came to them. He looked as if he could lift their ship out of the water all by himself and had a terrible scarred eye, but he was a through and through friendly guy and didn't mean any harm when he greeted Cathrin and almost threw her into the ocean by simply patting her back. Fortunately the woman was used to his strength and was stronger then she looked like herself, so it "just" forced all the air out of her lungs and made her lose her footing.

"Glad to see you too", she cough. "Those guys need their ship repaired."

"Of course. Just talk with my assistant over there, alright? Cath, I bet ye're here because of ye money."

"Yeah, I'm kinda broke and even the guys from the laundry are on my case already. Later, guys."

Long Tom and Cathrin vanished into a building and just a moment later a normal sized man in a black suit, glasses and clipboard, appeared and instantly started to ask every possible and impossible question about the Going Merry. Naturally Usopp could answer every single one, no matter how ridiculous. It was after all from Miss Kaya, but it still took a while to answer them all and after the assistant had a good look at the ship he led the crew into a big warehouse where they could choose the new furniture, which in the end Nami decided on alone to make sure they actually had what they needed afterwards and not ... well, whatever they would have picked. The price however almost made her faint, but the repairs were more than just necessary it was really necessary.

When they were finally done the Going Merry had already vanished somewhere inside the buildings and where it had anchored a little substitute was swimming that they could use until the Going Merry was repaired. Cathrin was already waiting for them, sitting on a big bag.

"There you are. Already thought you got lost or something. Come on, I have a lot to do."

"Is that money?"

"You wish! Well, so do I, but no. I'm just playing delivery girl while I'm here."

"Sounds as if you're not getting paid very well. Zeff would probably make you a good offer."

"Zeff? Zeff … ah, yes, Red Leg Zeff. He got this swimming restaurant, right? Heard about that, but I doubt he can pay better than my boss. It's hard work, but nothing in life is easy and, to be honest, I'm not nearly as broke as I pretend to be. I'm just saving up most of the money so I have something to fall back on if something unfortunate happen to us – God prevent that from ever happening – or for later, much later."

"Sounds reasonable. Maybe we should do that, too" Usopp suggested thoughtfully, but the orange haired woman just laughed and helped to get the little boat moving.

"Don't worry about that. The expected lifespan of pirates is so low you'll never have to worry about that. Most still uphold the tradition of searching for battles until they die, but personally I like those best that retire and find something else to do, or just settle down and tell their stories. What is a life full of adventures worth if you can't tell anyone? Actually, quite a few people living here have been pirates or at one point or another."

Usopp gripped his throat, whimpering about death and wanting to go home, but was ignored with ease until they were back on Cherry Island.

"The Cocktail is in the city centre. If we could hurry a bit, please, I need to be back before nightfall or I'll be sacked again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, the Boss is kicking me out about three times a week, but as long as he keeps paying me I'll keep working. He expects me to. The first few times he actually came stomping into my house and gave "the talk" about not coming to work. He's a bit loud, but has a good heart. Most here have."

She kept talking, about the town and the people and especially her boyfriend, the crew following her like little chickens their mother hen. It was a bit embarrassing, but they had little to no choice. They made a short stop at a laundry, Cathrin paid the bill that had started it all and collected her boyfriend's jacket.

"Does that guy have a name or what?" Zoro grumbled kicking a stone.

"Aw, you know what they say: curiosity kills the cat. By the way, a girl needs her secrets. Oh, Granny Marie, how are you."

"Ah, little Cathrin. Good, good. Come in, dearest, come in. I wanted to make waffles" the old woman replied, for a moment abandoning her cane in favour of hugging the much younger.

"I'm sorry, Granny Marie, I have work to do, but Long Tom said he really looks forward to have dinner with you and he gave me some things for you. I'll bring them in" the livid woman replied, taking the key and unlocking the door.

"That is so nice of you. Why don't you two come, too?"

"Sorry, Granny Marie, we have to work, but we'll visit you tomorrow, okay?"

The old lady thought about it for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, tomorrow is good. You must have much to do today, indeed. I haven't seen your boy all day."

Cathrin's smile faltered.

"He's not a boy, but a man, my man" she corrected suddenly restless and mumbled something about him probably being busy, before she stormed into the house and leaving most of her bag's content there.

"Well, I need to go or the Boss will start shouting again and you know how sensitive my ears are" she laughed nervously, bid her goodbye and started walking again, nearly running, and the endless string of chatter had also died down all of the sudden.

Granny Marie sighed, shaking her head mildly amused.

"Those young people nowadays … always in such a rush, but if I had just been a little faster back then … who knows, who knows … and what are you still doing here?" she asked the boy with black, messy hair and a straw hat. He looked so familiar, but she had seen so many people already, at one point every face had become familiar and she saw those dark eyes everywhere since she lost him.

"Go on, boy, or you will lose your friends."

Luffy hesitated a moment, then followed her advice.

"Say, is she really your grandma?" he asked Cathrin when catching up with her again.

"Granny Marie? No, we aren't blood related, but she raised my foster parents and everyone calls her Granny anyway. She was born in the North Blue, I believe, but lives here for a very long time already ... although she isn't nearly as old as she appears to be. The weather makes people age a lot faster. Rumour is she had served on Gold Rogger's ship, but I never asked her and even if, I doubt she'd answer. Granny Marie is special, you know. If she doesn't want to answer she goes all "who knows, who knows" and that's it."

The rubber man looked to where he thought he could still see Granny Marie standing before her little house, with her cryptic smile, but he had no time to think about that.

"That's it, that's Cocktail" their guide said unnecessarily, pointing at a four story building that actually looked pretty normal if it weren't for the brightly colour neon sign with two moving martini glasses framing the rainbow colour lettering reading "COCKTAIL".

Cathrin led them up the stairs into a small lobby, big potted plants, bright, neutral wallpapers and two big staircases.

"Wait here. I'll be back right away. Just need to check on something, then I'll show you the rooms."

The woman vanished behind a large double door, only to came though it again just half a minute later, running as if the devil himself was after her.

"Where is she going?"

"Home" Jacqueline explained, coming through the door. "Her boyfriend hasn't come to work today and that is never a good sign."

"And who is this boyfriend of hers?" Zoro asked again, growing impatient. The woman shrugged, motioning them to follow her up the stairs.

"He came with the flood about half a year ago. Cathrin found him on the beach with this terrible illness. Nobody knows what it is, just that it's not contagious, but Cathrin kept him anyway. These are your rooms and here are the keys. You will find everything you need inside, including cards with our menu and the program for this week. Breakfast is from 8 to 11AM, Dinner from 6 to 10PM. If you'd excuse me now, we are short of two people and there's always a lot work, especially now. By the way, Cath mentioned you should see a coiffeur, except for you two. And she's right, looks good with the long hair" she said, pointing at Nami and Sanji. Then she gave the keys to the woman and hurried down the floor and out of sight before anyone could say something.

"You know, she's right. You really could need a haircut."

"Why are you so obsessed with Cathrin's boyfriend, Zoro?"

"I'm not. I just want to know the name of the guy that is able to stand that constant chatter."

"Stop arguing, you two are sharing a room" the navigator ordered and gave Sanji one key. The second was for Usopp and Luffy and the third she kept for herself.

"We'll meet for dinner. Try not to get into trouble until then" she added and went into her own room, knowing exactly what she would be doing: having a shower and sleeping. The two black haired males shrugged and went into their own room. Considering their screams of joy it had to be good so Sanji just went with it and unlocked their door.

The room really wasn't bad. Big bathroom – bathtub, shower, clean towels – a small living room complete with a couch, a currently cold fireplace and a shelf with some books and a …

"Er, Zoro? We might have a problem here."

"What could possible … oh."

The men stared at the bed, the only bed, the only king size bed. Now, their silent egoism-agreement was one thing, but this went a bit too far, didn't it?

"Which side?"

"What?"

"Which side do you want to sleep on? Just choose one and I'll take the other. I'm exhausted."

Sanji starred at the yawning other unbelievingly, but the sword wielder seemed to be indeed serious.

"Er, window side?"

Zoro just nodded, laid his swords down next to the bed and then himself on his half. Fascinated Sanji watched how the other was asleep in a matter of seconds and wondered for the nth time how it could be possible that even the big, bad marimo-head followed the unwritten rule that men looked like little boys when sleeping. On no other occasion could one see the man this peaceful, but he had know that before, so the cook took the ashtray and went out on the balcony, content with just watching the busy streets and occasionally glazing back inside for now.

**TBC**

XXXXXX

I know the general resistance against OCs, but I uploaded a picture of Cathrin on DA anyway. Give her a chance; she's got quite a story to tell.

.com/art/OP-Storm-Gulls-Cathrin-01-201540313

She and the Fruits are made up by me, btw, so no stealing/ "borrowing" or other stuff.


	4. Cocktail's Waiters

XXXXXX

Strike 6 PM the Straw Hat Pirates met in front of the double door, leading into the main room. Against her first intention to let them all kick back Nami had dragged them to a coiffeur. Living with them day and night had to a great deal desensitize her to that topic, but now that it had been pointed out she had to agree that her crew was in desperate need of a haircut.

Reminding her now again civil looking boys to under no circumstances break any law the woman entered first and stopped right in the doorframe. The size of the room took her breath away. The ceiling was all the way up on par with the ceiling of the forth flour, guessing by the number of galleries, and from outside it definitely hadn't been visible that the building had to have at least the size of one of the large war ships the marine uses. Everywhere were round, massive wooden tables that showed the typical signs of wild parties, on the right a small, good sorted cocktail bar and on the far left side a western bar. The door behind it was slightly open, letting the smell of grilled meat and other delicious things fill the room. Next to the bar was a free table, to only free table actually, and the pirates lost no time to claim it as their own.

A waitress rushed out, handed them the menu and asked if they wanted to order drinks right away, then hurried back, accidently leaving the door open and thus making them unwilling witnesses of a lover's quarrel, by the sound of it.

"_Oh no, you won't. Try that and I'll serve you as the main menu!"_ someone shouted. The woman's voice doubled over with stress, but other than that she sounded completely serious.

"_You wouldn't dare"_ a man replied, calmer, but slightly weary.

"_Try me! It'd be better for my nerves anyway. Have you any idea how _scared_ I was? If you want to see me dead soon just keep doing that, but don't bet on inheriting anything."_

"_I told you I'm sorry. You kept me awake the whole night, is it really that surprising that I fell asleep again?"_

By now the whole room was listening and not a few were impressed about the stamina those two had to have. Not many women and even fewer men could keep going the whole night, although they surely had tried.

"_Excuse me? The house was a mess beyond words, I could barely find our bed. We _had_ to clean up sometime, you know."_

Well, there went that theory. What a pity.

"_And we had to do that at night because ...?"_

"_You … you … argh, why am I arguing with you anyway?"_ the woman shouted frustrated, probably now pacing aggravated.

"_Because you are too thick headed to calmly discussing something?"_

"_Oh, that's just great, now it's my fault again, isn't it? I was scared for you, you idiot. I thought you were dead! If you are so tired get out of here. I can work for two and that's final."_

Shortly after a young woman left the kitchen, binding an apron around her hips. Upon seeing all the knowing smirks she blushed fire red, which clashed rather spectacularly with her orange hair. A man followed her, short, black hair and four red earrings and asked what was bothering her now.

"Cathrin, if you want to work for two, do it, God damn it!" another man shouted from the kitchen. The young woman actually jumped and ran to the next table, starting to take orders and collect empty dishes and everyone else also worked faster, at least for a while. It was how things always were in The Cocktail: everything was nice and relaxed until the Boss shouted.

To be honest, Cathrin's boyfriend didn't really mind having a free night and wouldn't have argued with her like that, but he didn't like to be threatened as if he was made of glass or something. He was chronically ill, not dying … yet. Well, maybe he really should stop feeling guilty for actually needing her care.

Letting his eyes wander over the many people that once again had gathered here the dark haired stopped at a group whose members had their backs turned to them. He recognized them instantly, but could hardly believe his eyes.

"What winds brought you to this shore?"

Not less surprise the pirates turned around, starring at the man as if they were seeing a ghost jumping over the bar and joining them.

"Gin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working, usually" the man joked, but then added more seriously that he had been caught by a storm or two – his memory was a bit blurry in that regard – and had drifted a while on sea, only to wake up in Cathrin's house. That of course was only half of the story, but he didn't reveal more. On the other hand wasn't it hard to guess that it obviously involved his former captain and that he had been abandoned by him on sea. Considering that he actually looked much better then when they had last seen him, no longer starving and altogether healthier. Gin insisted that this was only thanks to Cathrin's care. The woman was a whirlwind, that much was true, but with a heart of gold and very talented hands.

The last comment was of course met with laughter, but the moment didn't last. A plump, rundown man with a dirty beard and small, glassy eyes had gripped Cathrin's middle while she was balancing plates through the room and pulled her in his lab. With unnaturally loud rattling the dinner for the gentleman on table 15 fell to the floor.

"Hey t'ere, sweetie. Wanna 'ave some fun" the man leered, his offensive breath almost visible and be it only from the way the woman's nose tried to flee her face.

"I told you what would happen if you try this again, so get your hands off me" she snarled, trying to get free, but he seemed to be stronger than he looked, or more sober.

"Is t'at so" the man sneered, glazing in Gin's directing. The black haired was starring back with an unreadable expression, but his fingers were leaving dents in the table. "Do ya really believe t'at little twerp o'er t'ere could stop me? Or am I s'posed ta believe t'e shit about samurais protecting ya? Anyone with 'alf a brain can see them coins are fake and what would they want with such a stupid little ..."

Cathrin's fist collided with the man's face, the ugly sound of breaking bones echoing through the now otherwise silent room.

"Nobody, absolutely nobody is allowed to talk about my family like that, you dirty ...!"

"CATHRIN!"

The woman froze, hand formed into a claw already risen to do who knew what, slowly turning to look at the portly man that had to be the owner of The Cocktail. Her fingers twitched and a feral growl escaped her lips, but otherwise the waitress didn't move, but only when Gin reached her and forced her hand down did she start to relax a bit.

"Don't you dare shedding blood in my dining hall. It will take forever to get that out of the wood."

"He started it; you heard him!"

"I did and you made your point clear. Now calm down."

"But ..."

"No buts. You are above such things. Now clean up this mess and then take the rest of the night free. Gin, bring the garbage out, now."

"Aye, Boss" the pair replied as one, although unwilling, and went after their new tasks. Gin just grabbed one of the whimpering offender's legs and dragged him out, while Cathrin growled and cursed and went back to the kitchen to get a bucket and rags, but not without throwing a dish or maybe something more valuable against a wall.

"I will pay that from your salary."

"_I know_" the orange haired snapped back and apparently satisfied with the answer the Boss turned back to the room.

"This has never and will never be a brothel. You want company, go to the other side of the town, but keep your hands away from my staff or I'll let Cath do as she pleases and that won't be pretty" he threatened, then returned to the kitchen. The remaining waiters immediately tried to return the attention of everyone back to food and drinks – mainly the food – but it wasn't exactly helping that Cathrin stomped around with a face as if she'd kill the next one who so much as looked at her the wrong way.

She was still radiating bloodlust when Gin returned – he hadn't done anything to the man, but brought him to the town guard. However, he had done so very uncaringly about the man's health – and pressed her down on a chair between the pirates. The hot milk with honey he brought her shortly after lightened the woman's mood, but not much.

"Fake" she growled. "They would have never ..."

Instead of finishing the sentence the orange haired took a slip from her milk and then pulled on the leather band and held out the two coins that had been hidden in her cleavage to Zoro.

"You must understand a thing or two about metal. Do these coins look _fake_ to you?"

The man took the offered necklace and had a closer look at the coins. They were golden and definitely not minted. It actually looked as if somebody had tried to carve a hawk and a sword on one and feather and what could be a puppet on the other. Zoro had heard about such coins. The samurais gave them their protégées and this were the emblems of Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Well, they look authentic to me, but I have never seen anything like this before."

"Of course they are authentic" Cathrin snarled and snatched the coins out of his hands again, placing them back to where they belonged. "I watched them carve them for me. Took forever and longer and would you stop starring at me like that."

Usopp winced and was about to _really_ panic, when Gin got up again and started to massage the shoulders and neck of the grumpy woman. Within moments he had her reduced to a puddle of purring goo.

"Impressive."

Gin shrugged.

"It's easy once you know what makes her tick. I just fear Cath isn't very responsive at this point anymore."

"Responsive enough" Cathrin slurred and pulled the other down for a passionate thank-you kiss that left the man in a very drunken and very happy state of mind.

"I like it when you do that" the man grinned, hugging her from behind.

"So do I. Hey, that reminds me. Zoro, how about a deal: I tell you where Johnny and Yosaku are and in what condition they are if you promise to own me a favour."

The young man frowned.

"How do you know about them?"

"Does it matter?"

Zoro grumbled. It really didn't matter and it would be good to know if his former partners and friends were alright, but first he wanted to know what kind of favour the woman was talking about.

"Aw, relax, muscle man. I'm devious and certainly not someone you would want as your enemy, but I wouldn't ask for anything I wouldn't do myself ... well, theoretically. So, deal or no deal?"

The greenhaired huffed, but then agreed. His friends could be in trouble after all and, really, in a few days they'd be gone again anyway. What could she possibly make him do in that time span?

"Great, and just in time."

Grinning the woman pointed at the big door and the two well known young men entering the room. The former bounty hunter was so shocked he fell off his chair, making his friends laugh so hard that Johnny and Yosaku noticed them and came over.

They didn't say much about how they had gotten here, only mentioned that three days ago they, just like the pirate crew, they had ended up in Cathrin's "care" and room 120.

Once the general welcoming was over the real party started. With a lot alcohol, songs and many stories, partly true, partly well told lies, the now nine headed group easily entertained the whole bar until three in the morning. Then even the Boss was so drunken that we didn't even frowned down on those that had passed out in his rooms, but just swayed home, laughing and singing, although those who knew him and were still half way accountable would have wondered how much of that was just an act.

Since they were the only ones out of their little group still able to walk, Nami, Gin and Zoro made it their duty to bring their friend to their rooms. Zoro had Sanji cradled against his side with one arm, Johnny under the other and also carried Usopp by his waistband, while Gin handled Cathrin and Yosaku in a similar way. Nami gave Luffy a piggy back ride.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or embarrassed that they can't hold their drinks or that they still don't know when to stop" the navigator complained not really amused, although she tried to make it sound like a joke. Gin nodded contemplating.

"It's indeed strange. Usually Cath can drink anyone under the table, but I guess that's been a bit too much stress for her today."

"Don't you dare saying anything" Nami warned the swordfighter, who just shrugged as good as he could and left Gin to wonder what that had been about.

"You ... have quite a strange relationship" the green haired said instead, searching for the key in Johnny's left pocket, simply because it had always been like that, and obviously the two hadn't bothered to change that habit.

"It's not that strange, really. I live with her, we like each other, but otherwise we agreed on no commitments. I could leave any time for no reason at all. Not that I'm looking for one or anything, but that's how it is and we are pretty content with our situation" the older man explained and they put the bounty hunters on the bed. Then they laid the key on a table where it could be easily found and pulled the door close behind them on their way out.

"I just wondered what it is that makes you stay here. I heard you wanted to see the world."

Now it was Gin's turn to shrug.

"The doc here is really good, but even he can't help me, so I just accepted that I don't have much time left and try to make the best of it. I wouldn't make it a week on my own, so why should I leave this place and Cath? I'd be pretty stupid to do that and ... oh, what am I doing up here anyway? The rooms for the personal are in the basement."

Biting his goodbye Gin trotted back to the stairs while Nami opened the door to Luffy's and Usopp's room.

"No commitments my ass. They are so love struck ... I'm sorry for them. This can't be easy" she mused once Gin was out of hearing range and let their captain fall on the bed. Zoro just made a noncommittal sound and also dropped Usopp.

"Yeah, well, thanks for the intellectual reply. What did I expect anyway? That you care?"

The door was shut with more force than necessary.

"What does it matter if I care or not? We can't change a thing about it anyway and they seem able to deal with it just fine on their own, so why meddle?"

"Sorry, you're right. I probably had a few drinks too many myself. Didn't mean it" the woman said, suddenly very subdued – which just proved that she really had drunken too much – and then vanished behind the door reading "215".

"What a mess."

Sighing Zoro entered their own room and locked the door behind him. He wasn't exactly looking forward to what came now. Sanji tended to become somewhat moody when drunk, but if he let the cook sleep in his clothes he would be just as moody in the morning, if not more so.

"Come on, wake up. You can't sleep like that" he rumbled and sat the other down on the edge of their bed. Still more asleep than awake Sanji mumbled something and dropped forward again, only to sway back and actually try to remain upright while Zoro removed his shoes and trousers.

"Stay like that" he reminded the blond then and hurried out of his own clothes before Sanji had the chance to decide that it wasn't worth the trouble and fell to the floor.

"Okay, now arms up."

Grinning stupidly the shorter man did just that, obviously well past the stage where he could still comprehend that he was supposed to also lift his arms, so the green haired corrected himself and removed the other's jacket and shirt only to be rewarded with arms around his neck and a lot of giggling.

"I luv yu dis much, yu 'now?" the blond slurred, stretching out his arms in an attempt to show just how much, but only ended up losing his balance and falling into Zoro's arms again.

The swordsman rolled his eyes and put the intoxicated cook on his side of the bed, but of course the other didn't stay there but wiggled over and curled up against him the moment Zoro had laid down himself.

"You are already difficult when sober, but this is worse."

That seemed to sober the other up, at least enough to recognise the words and their meaning. He sat up and stared at the green haired with teary eyes.

"Yu dun luv me?"

"Of course I do" Zoro replied without hesitation, although he couldn't say how true that was. "I just like you more when you're sober. Now lay down and sleep or you will miss out all the fun tomorrow."

Sanji needed a moment to decide if he liked that answer or not, then smiled innocently and laid back down. He was out like the proverbial light in less than a minute.

The swordsman watched him for a moment and then brushed some stray strands of hair out of the other's face.

"A pity, isn't it? We do all kind of stuff people believe to be impossible on the daily basis, but when it really would mean something on a personal level, like helping Gin, we are just as helpless as everyone else. They seemed pretty happy together, don't you think?"

Sanji didn't reply anything. Of course not, he was asleep after all.

"You're right, I probably had a few drinks too many myself, getting all mushy like this. I'm just glad nobody witnessed that. You're luck to not have to remember this in the morning, but I certainly don't envy you for that headache you're gonna have. A pirate crew of lightweights ... for the sake of our reputation I hope that never becomes public."

**TBC**


	5. Cocktail Night

This chapter is more of a space filler than anything else and I felt the need for some Sanji/Zoro interaction.

XXXXXX

Nobody of those that had seen the party to its end were up before lunch time of the next day, although most wished they wouldn't have gotten up in the first place. Pale and wincing every time something made a sound they shuffled into the big room, so far they hadn't passed out there in the first place, and were handed painkillers and a hangover friendly breakfast.

"How can you be so disgustingly happy this early?" one of the customers asked Cathrin when she once again hurried from table to table, grinning and humming a song, albeit silently.

"Well, I earned a lot money last night and in contrast to you guys I have a high alcohol tolerance" she explained and gave the man his ration.

"Morning."

"Shhh!"

Zoro ducked, mumbling an apology.

"Hi, what do you have for me?" the woman asked and took a closer look at Sanji, who was more green than pale and held onto Zoro for dear life. The swordsman looked just like every other day.

"I see. Come on. I have the first shift, but somehow nobody can appreciate that."

"Your boss isn't here, is he?" the cook whispered terrified, but Cathrin could put his mind to ease.

"Don't worry, he won't come back before tonight, but then we'll show you what a real party looks like."

"And what was that last night?"

"A calm evening?"

It sounded more like a threat than anything else right now, but they all knew they would come back anyway. Now however they were busy with first their breakfast and then whining about being thrown out of the dimly lit room into the cruel, bright world. The waiters had to clean up after all and were convinced that fresh air and so exercise were the best cure.

"You, too, or you will have to help clean up this mess."

Zoro actually considered to stay for a moment longer, but then dragged Sanji out with him. He wanted to see the city and, whining or not, didn't really want to leave the cook behind alone, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

XXXX

"Wow, now that's what I call a big market" Sanji proclaimed, hangover forgotten when they reached the large main street with all its shops and booths. Instantly the cook went to examine everything, not only the food, leaving Zoro to wander after him.

"I can't see what's so interesting about it."

"Well, what would you rather like to do then?"

"Training."

"I had to ask, hadn't I? Not everything in life is about training, fighting and even more training."

"I know. Sleeping is also very important" the swordsman grinned and the other felt the strong urge to hit something or someone.

"But you remember what Cathrin said about the marine having no authority here, don't you?"

"Listen, that's the way I am. Deal with it or leave me alone."

Sanji sighed. Maybe he really should just drop the topic altogether. He had a feeling he would never understand the other man anyway and it was probably better that way. On the other hand was he curious and while Luffy was definitely easier to bribe with food, maybe the moss head would be more willing to talk with something to eat in front of his nose. As their cook Sanji of course knew the other's favourite food and since meat and sake would defeat the purpose he searched for a place for them to sit while buying a few fruits. That busy he didn't notice that Zoro also spotted something of interest and purchased it secretly.

"Already done shopping?"

"We are going to have ice-cream now."

Whatever resistance he would have put up died down instantly. Ice-cream was one of Zoro's weak spots. He wouldn't let it keep him from anything, but he wouldn't say no to it either, so he let the other lead him to a small cafe in a less crowded side street.

"Come on. I promised we would visit her today."

Sanji couldn't help but laugh when he spotted Cathrin on the other side of the road, dragging a seemingly still sleeping Gin along.

"Slow down, I'm tired. Can't we go later?"

"No. Granny Marie is waiting."

"Aren't they cute?"

"Hm" was all the green haired offered as reply and didn't even look away from the cook.

"Something the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking" the other said and gladly hid behind a spoon full with ice-cream. There was no way he had just thought of their cook as cute, in fact, he didn't even know that word, end of discussion.

"Are you sure you're Zoro?"

"Surprised I can think?"

"No, just surprised that you are so ... calm. I already noticed yesterday."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm surprised you remember anything."

Sanji rolled his eyes. So much for conversation, but he hadn't played all his cards yet, so he waited until they had finished the ice and let Zoro also have the fruits. Of course the green haired became suspicious then, but he still followed the blond along the main street and out of the city, which took some time, and Zoro already wondered what the other had in mind when they stopped at a wide grass field with large trees, probably apples, but they were already harvested and he didn't know enough about the morphology of fruit trees to tell them apart.

"Is that more to your likening? Plenty space for your nap. I know you always sleep around this time. I need to wake you for lunch every day after all."

"I will never understand you" Zoro deadpanned, wondering just when Sanji had learned about this part of the island in the first place, and the other huffed.

"Fine, do what you want. I for one will take a nap under that tree" he said and marched to the next best tree. Here he was, trying to be nice and understanding and the stupid marimo had nothing better to do than throwing it back into his face. At least he found a rather comfortable spot between roots and it felt as if he hadn't gotten much sleep last night so a nap actually sounded quite nice.

Steppes dragged closer and a moment later something heavy laid down on his legs. A short peek confirmed that Zoro had actually joined him and was using him as a pillow.

"It's really nice here" the green haired admitted without looking at him. Then he suddenly sighed and closed his eyes.

"What are we doing here? We're acting like ... like ..."

"Friends?" the blond helped out, not sure how to deal with this particular topic. Usually he tried to avoid it altogether. "Would it be that bad?"

"No, it wouldn't" the other agreed honestly. It felt strange, but certainly not "bad" in any way or form. Then they just lay there in silence, Zoro falling asleep very fast while the cook watched the play of light and shadow the leaves and the wind created, or at least he thought so. He must have fallen asleep without noticing, because suddenly someone poked him.

"I admit I don't remember everything from last night, but seriously, what did you two do?" Cathrin asked grinning and threw away the branch she had used. "This must be the fourth time I pass by and neither of you have moved."

Irritated the blond looked around and noticed that the sun was standing a lot lower now than when he had last checked.

"What time is it?"

"Around 6 PM. If you want dinner you should wake your friend here and follow us back. And we're gonna have a big party later. You'll not want to miss that."

"Oh, yeah, just, was the poking really necessary?"

Cathrin's smile wavered for a moment.

"Let's just say I learned long ago that it's a bad idea to get too close to a sleeping swordsman. Even then their reflexes are ... deadly."

"Seriously? I do it all the time and I'm fine."

"Well, then it's because he trusts you a lot. I wasn't in that position when I received this" the woman explained, gesturing to the scar on her cheek. "Good thing I have good reflexes, too. He was aiming for my throat, but I'd rather not try my luck like that ever again. See you later."

Irritated Sanji watched the other rejoin Gin by the street where the couple waited for them, then he looked down at the still sleeping green haired.

Cathrin's words did make sense, in a way. All of them were the most vulnerable when they were sleeping after all, but Zoro had never attacked any of them.

Well, maybe his sense of direction wasn't the only thing missing. That at least sounded like a good explanation and he had actually seen the other sleep though a storm.

"Hey, marimo, get up. Time for dinner."

The swordsman grunted and just turned onto his side. Of course he wouldn't wake up for a meal, he never did, but fortunately Sanji knew, at least in parts, what made the other tick.

"By the way, Hawk-Eyes just came by. He was very amused."

"What?"

Instantly the slightly older man was on his feet, looking around, but when he found nothing settled to glare at the blond.

"Sorry, but I can't feel my legs anymore, so kicking you awake was out of question."

"Stupid spoon-turner" Zoro grumbled, but he did help the other up and actually kept an eye on him so he wouldn't fall on their way to Cathrin, who was waving quite enthusiastically.

Why did he get the feeling he just missed something important?

XXXX

"Me Lords and Lassies and all the other junk that found your way in here" the owner of the cocktail greeted, getting mainly laugher and only just a few complains. "As you should know is tonight not like any other night, because tonight you will not just drink yourself into stupor, but you will do so with our excellent band here to entertain you."

Amid the applause of the crowd, drowning out the introduction, a small group of musicians entered the improvised stage, leaving only the barstool up front empty.

"And now the first star of evening, the olive in your martini, the sugar in your rum, on the guitar the woman with the voice of an angle: Cathrin!"

It hadn't seem possible that time, but the crowd got even louder that before, some crying "marry me", which seemed a bit overkill, but the woman _did_ look good in the long dress, although the outfit didn't fit with the green headscarf she never seemed to take off at all. Still, it suited her, as did her big smile.

"He's execrating" she said in an attempt to calm everyone down, but it had the opposite effect.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Calm down. I hope you will forgive me, but we will start with a sad song. It's one of the favourites of a dear friend of mine, who can't join us here. It's called `A Sailorman's Hymn´."

The lights went down and with an unusually serious face Cathrin coaxed sweet tunes from the sides of her guitar and slowly the others fell into the sad melody. Then the young woman started to sing and who hadn't fallen silent before did it now to listen to the words

_"Can you hear the Sirens resound_

_From the coastline of Ireland tonight_

_It's the Song of a promising Heart_

_Of the souls that the ocean unite_

_And she stands by the window alone_

_Staring into the Rain_

_She is trying to guide his way home_

_From the waters that keep them apart_

_So she lights up a candle for hope to be found_

_Captive and blind by the darkness around_

_Firm as a mountain, she never will mourn_

_Timeless awaiting the break of dawn_

_Can you hear the Sailorman's Hymn_

_As it comes with the rise of the tide_

_It is sung where the rainbow begins_

_As a comfort for the tears she has cried_

_She remains by the window alone_

_Staring into the rain_

_She is trying to guide his way home_

_Keeps on praying for god to protect him_

_She lights up a candle for hope to be found_

_Captive and blind by the darkness around_

_Each wave a promise, a new hope reborn_

_Sunrise consoles at the break of dawn"_

(Kamelot – A Sailorman´s Hymn)

Even when the song had already ended it remained quiet and Cathrin wasn't the only one trying to wish away a tear or two without being noticed.

"I can see why she loves that song so much. I know, Boss, I'm fired for the fifth time this week. I'll be back here tomorrow."

A few laughers lightened the mood a bit while the Boss mumbled something about insolent kids into his figurative beard. Granted, she was right: he had fired her countless times, but she kept coming back nonetheless and actually it was good that way. Still, that gave her no right to make fun of him.

"Love you, too, old man, and hey, I'll even be a nice girl and start with the real program now. You ready?"

The band nodded and started to play the next song. It had a faster pace and more upbeat melody, but as it turned out Cathrin cheated. The lyrics were in another language that sounded as if everyone would break their tongues if they tried to speak it, but it seemed she was not the only one able to understand it.

"I know that song" Sanji said, his mind seemingly far away, and began to translate the words more or less in time with the woman singing them.

"_One winter day_

_When he didn't lay with her_

_The storm blew, the waves broke_

_The day her love went off to sea_

_The night's wind cried, cried into her ear_

"_Far out at sea your love is lost"_

_Liam, Liam, I'll always be with you_

_Liam, Liam, I love the sea, as do you_

_Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam_

_Soon I'll be with you _

_In her father's boat_

_She followed him at dawn_

_Sailed day and night_

_Prayed to the Powers that be_

_Fate crumbled, crumbled, showed mercy_

_Far out at sea she found his ship_

_Liam, Liam, I'll always be with you_

_Liam, Liam, I love the sea, as do you_

_Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam_

_Soon I'll be with you _

_"Captain, tell me the truth,_

_Is my love with your crew?"_

"_The waves tore him overboard_

_The wild sea took him away"_

_The girl wept, wept bitterly_

_Far out at see her tears went with the sea."_

(In Extremo – Liam, translated by me from the German version_)_

The cook needed a moment to get out of the maelstrom of unwelcome memories this song invoke. He could understand very well how that woman must have felt; after the last week it just hit a bit too close to home, and he didn't particularly care to go through that again.

"Why can you translate that?" Gin asked representative for the whole Straw Hat Crew. He had heard Cathrin sing it before, but she never told him the meaning of the words, just said that girls needed their secrets.

"It's a song from the South Blue. The mothers there often sing it to scare of their children from going to the sea. Excuse me, I'll just go and get another drink" Sanji explained and left them to get some air, while the band started to play one of many drinking songs to follow. The blond didn't stay gloomy for long and the alcohol and songs did their part to turn the evening into just another great party.

**TBC**


	6. The Wheels Keep Turning

Now things will start to get interesting ... damn, I should probably invest more time in thinking of what I write here. Anyway, have fun.

XXXXXX

The week it took for the Log Pose to adjust flew by just like all things that were fun used to, and just in time Cathrin let the Straw Hat Crew know that Long Tom had their ship completely restored and fitted with new furniture.

Comparing the now with the before it was obvious that the Going Merry had really been in dire need of repairs. Even Nami had to admit that the price she had complained about before was justified, so she just paid the second half of the sum without much of a fuss and listened patiently to Long Tom praising the work of his staff, while everyone else went to discover their new/old home. Granted, not much had changed, but it was still exciting.

Using the opportunity Johnny and Yosaku asked if they could join them as pirates. They were embarrassed to admit that they had bitten off more than they could chew with the `bounty hunter on the Grand Line´ thing, but they were welcomed with open arms.

Glad to have their swimming home back the now enlargened crew sailed the Going Merry to Cherry Island to bring their belongings back to where they belonged. The rest of the afternoon they spend restocking, which took longer than anticipated, so they couldn't leave right away, but in the end it was for the better or they would have missed a great party. Not that the last nights had been any different, but knowing they could sleep on their ship again afterwards was somehow making the whole thing even better.

Alcohol was poured out en mass and downed eagerly. Soon everyone knew a story to tell and nobody cared how obviously made up most of them were and that they had actually heard them far too often already. They all celebrated them all like the most heroic achievement of human kind, everyone, except for one and despite being more than just tipsy already Luffy made his way over to Cathrin and asked the woman why she wasn't drinking with them.

Obviously pulled out of her thoughts the orange haired looked from the young captain to her mug – it was still her first and still half filled with something that actually looked like plain milk to the pirate – and drowned the remaining content at once. Then she just grabbed the rubber man and dragged him out of the building into the rain.

The cold water sobered Luffy up within a moment. Shaking violently he noticed how unusually silent the other was and frowned. The woman had become a good friend to his crew and him and although a single week wasn't much to judge on he hadn't seen her quite so serious before.

"Something up?"

"Tell me, Luffy, why do you fight?"

The younger's frowned deepened. Cathrin certainly wouldn't have dragged him out here for just this question, so there had to be more to it, but what?

"Well, I want to become the Pirate King."

"So I've heard, but why?"

"Because it's fun and because then I would be the strongest."

"The fun part I can see, but why do want to be the strongest? The fame? The power? I've seen many wanting either or both, but you don't seem to have any doubt, so what is the difference between those losers and you?"

"I want to protect my family and friends" Luffy answered honestly, although with growing irritation. This seemed very important to her and so far no one else had asked for his reasons this directly. "We managed so far, but the further we sail, the stronger our enemies become. I don't want to lose them and when I'm the strongest I won't have to."

Cathrin nodded slowly.

"Then we understand each other, Monkey D. Luffy. You want to preserve live and so do I, so, please, let me join your crew."

"No way. You're happy here, you don't want to leave, so taking you along wouldn't make sense."

The woman was shocked, to say the least. She had been prepared for many different replies, but this one really took her by surprise.

"Yes" she admitted after finding her speech again. "I am indeed happy here, very happy, and I wouldn't mind if it stayed like this forever, but it won't. Please. I wouldn't ask if it wouldn't be so important."

From experience Luffy could tell that it took quite a lot to make a proud woman like Cathrin literally kneel down and beg and there was just something so elementary wrong with that picture he pulled her up again fast.

"This is about Gin and his sickness, isn't it?"

"Poisoning" the other corrected, starring at her hands. "I heard rumours about Krieg having been seen somewhere on your route. I know the chances are low, but maybe he has an antidote, anything. I just can't sit here and ... God, look at me. I'm living here for 12 years now, I have friends, a house, a good job and I'm willing to throw it all away for just one man I know for but a few months. Funny thing is: I don't care as long as he lives."

This time it was Luffy's turn to nod. Then he smiled broadly.

"If you really want it that badly, you're welcome to join us. Departure is at sunrise. Will you also bring Gin along?"

Cathrin needed a moment to process the answer and return the smile relieved.

"I ... actually thought about just leaving him here, but ... let's just say I don't have the heart to do what would have been necessary for that. Thank you, Luffy. I ... thank you."

They shared mutual grins of understanding, before once again Cathrin became serious. She was obviously not done yet, but no matter how often she opened her mouth, she could force no words out, so she finally gave up and instead held a folded piece of paper in Luffy's face.

"The people here know, they don't care. Nobody here cares about what was before the Fruits, but I do care and sooner or later you would have found out anyway. I'm sick and tired of pretending I'm something else" the woman sighed and for the first time in much longer than he could know Cathrin took off her headscarf.

Luffy looked at her, only mildly surprised, then at the still folded paper and gave it back without having even looked at the print.

"I already knew that" he replied and for a moment it looked as if the woman would faint from shock. "I heard the stories, but I don't care who or what you were. What matters, is: do you regret it?"

"I ... I'm not sure" Cathrin stammered and sat down on a barrel. She shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, she knew that, but she certainly hadn't expected acceptance. Usually it would have amused her that someone managed to surprise her so much, but right now it was just plain irritating and driving her to tears.

"They ... they used to say it wasn't my fault, that I was a ... a _victim_ of circumstance, that I didn't know better, but I should have known. It was wrong, it was horrible and I will carry that guilt until the day I die, but … I can't let it stop me. There is no way to make up for what I've done, but punishing myself for that won't make it better and I _am_ trying. I just can't do this alone."

Again the black haired nodded.

"Well, that's enough for me. Like I said, you can join us, but I have two conditions: you will tell the others when you are ready and you will stop wearing that headscarf on my ship. I can see why you do it, but doesn't that hurt?"

"After a few years you stop noticing" the woman deadpanned and again wrapped the fabric around her head, but then she started to process what he had just said.

"Wait, you really mean that? Like, really?"

"Yup. So, how about we go back in and tell the others?"

Bit by bit Cathrin's cocky grin returned to her lips.

"Aye, captain, but we should change into something dry first" she suggested and led the other into a small room behind the lobby where they stored clothes guests had forgotten and never wanted back.

Hardly anyone had noticed their absence and they were fast to catch up with their number of drinks so that basically this night ended like the first: the greater part of the Straw Hat Pirates was utterly wasted and the other wouldn't remember how they all got back to the ship.

XXXXXX

"Hurry up, we want to leave" Luffy shouted, waving at Cathrin and Gin when he saw them coming down the main road. The man waved back, seeing that he "just" carried a big sea bag, while the woman had her guitar in one hand and dragged a comparably big chest after her.

"Morning, captain. Sorry about the delay, but the Boss made a fuss when he realised that he wouldn't be able to fire me any longer" the orange haired grinned and once on the ship put down her belongings and started to scratch behind her ears. That in itself wouldn't have been strange, but said ears were pointy, covered with orange fur and not on the side of her head, but more or less on top of it. They also looked wrinkled at best, which was easy to explain seeing that usually they were hidden under her green headscarf that was mysteriously missing.

Mesmerised the crew stared at the twitching appendages, until Sanji couldn't stand it any longer.

"What the ... oh, _God_! Don't stop, _please_" Cathrin mewled and started to purr contently when the cook first pulled on her ears to look if they were real and then scratched then. The woman looked as if in absolute bliss and she was.

"Careful or she will start stealing food from the table and scratch the furniture" Gin warned good-naturedly, but he still meant it. He had lived with her for a while now after all and he had seen the claw marks everywhere in her house.

"I can handle Luffy, I don't think a kitten will be able to best me."

Hissing Cathrin pulled away.

"I am not a kitten" she growled and fought off the urge to keep purring and rub against someone's legs was subdued again.

"I'm a Devil Fruit user. Neko Neko no Mi, model panther. You are familiar with Zoan types, aren't you?"

The other's looked at each other, shrugging or shaking their heads and the woman groaned.

"Really, guys, that's general knowledge. How did you get by without it?"

"Pretty good, I'd say."

Sighing Cathrin begged the heavens for patience and then started to explain.

"Basically you can divert the Devil Fruits into three classes. Paramecia, like the Gomu Gomu no Mi in Luffy's case, give people super-human physical abilities. Logia are very rare and allow the users to become and manipulate an element, like Ace with the power of the Mera Mera no Mi. With a Zoan class Devil Fruit, like the Neko Neko no Mi, one gains the ability to transform into an animal and also a hybrid form. Also our physical abilities are greatly improved and we take over a few characteristics from the respective animal. Carnivorous Zoans, like myself, are known to be generally more predatory and aggressive by nature than others. For a panther I'm pretty domestic, but I'll tell you from the start: I have my moods and some of them are as unpredictable as they are violent."

"So you can change into a panther?"

The woman winced, glad that this seemed of be their main concern, but at the same time absolutely not happy with the topic. She just had to bring it up, hadn't she?

"I ... technically, yes, but I much prefer to stay in this form. Makes dealing with heat circles easier."

"Heat circles?"

The woman nodded, secretly relieved that she had managed to sidetrack the others from asking deeper into the transforming matter.

"It's no big deal. I haven't really noticed any effect of it on human males, except maybe that they are a bit more flirty with me during those days, but, as I said, nothing that should have too much of an impact on anyone. Shouldn't be more bothersome than my habit to take naps in the sun. Other felines on the other hand ... now that was one hell of a chase, but you don't want to know the details. So, didn't you say we depart at sunrise?" she asked and pointed at the horizon.

"Oh, right. Nami?"

"The wind is right. Set sails, boys. You know what to do. Johnny, Yosaku, with me. Gin, Cathrin, get settled first."

A chorus of "aye aye" sounded and everyone went after their tasks. Gin took their luggage and nodded to the ship's rail, knowing that the orange haired would want and need a moment to bid her home goodbye.

Actually it wasn't so much the thought of leaving her home – it would after all not suddenly vanish just because she wasn't there anymore – but the fear of what could wait for her outside the safe waters. How had the world changed in the last twelve years? Did anyone remember her and if they did, would they recognise her?

So caught up in her worries the woman would have almost missed the cart heading for them with full speed despite the early hour. On it were her friends and colleagues from the Cocktail and in her surprise Cathrin only just so managed to catch the small bag Jack threw at her, while the others shouted things she could only jut so make out even with her good ears. It were the usual blessing and well-wishing and a demand to better come back one day, or else.

Tears clouting her sight the orange haired waved back and promised just that, her free hand gripping Gin's as soon as he was back at her site and he pressed back, also waving.

"Hey, Gin" Jack screamed with all his might. "You better take good care of her or you will have to deal with all of us!"

"As if that's necessary" the dark haired man shouted back, meaning both the threat and the caring part. God knew Cathrin was more than just able to watch out for herself.

Together the pair watched their home become smaller and smaller until they couldn't see it anymore and Sanji called them in for breakfast.

XXXX

Only a few hours later that day a tall man stormed towards Cathrin's house outside Treed and would have almost kicked in the door when he found it locked, but then remembered that he a) had a key and b) the young woman hated to be locked in and thus had to be somewhere else.

Forcing himself to remain calm he unlocked the door and looked inside, just to be sure, only to find the place deserted. He then went back into the city to search for his protégée, starting with the most likely places for her to be. He needed to keep a cool head now or they all would have to pay for it.

"I remember a time when you would sleep all day. What rouse you this early?"

The man could only just so keep himself from attacking the older in surprise.

"I could ask you the same" he replied wearily, but not because the other was a stranger, but because his expression of grim satisfaction wouldn't settle well with him.

"Well, it's not easy to go back to sleep after Cath came running in, quit her job and left with some pirate crew. All still wet behind the ears, but they got their hearts on the right spot. They had one with them you would have liked. Young man, green hair, three swords and he knew fairly well how to use them."

"Lorenor Zoro and the Straw Hat Pirates."

"So you know them already? Anyway. Cath gave me this to give to you" the Boss of the Cocktail replied and handed the other Cathrin's headscarf and the medallions she usually always carried with her.

"So she really left the island? Why didn't you stop her?" the younger asked shocked, starring at the fabric as if its owner would suddenly return just because he wanted her to.

"Do I look like her father" the old man replied pointedly and ignored the angry glare he got in return with ease. "Even if it would have been up to me, I still would have let her go. You should have seen how alive she had been this last week. I haven't seen her this energetic since her boyfriend was found on the beach and ... did you even know she has a boyfriend now? Of course not. Neither of you visits her anymore, so no wonder she didn't stay. And don't you give me that look. I know you since you were knee high and you know it."

The other gave in and looked to the ground. He and his partner had been raised here and these were the Fruits after all. Of course the people wouldn't be impressed by titles or anything that was archived outside these waters.

"I'll bring her back."

"Have you still not learned you lesson?" the Boss asked slightly amused about how stubborn the younger still was. "She let you imprison her here for twelve long years, without really knowing why and you really think she will come back just because you say so? You haven't even come here for over a year, not even for her birthday, and don't you dare telling me you wrote or that you have been busy. You want to apologise? Go and do it to her, but don't expect her to return. You know why. No matter what else you call it, this Island is also a cage. Maybe one day she will return, when she needs a safe place for herself or a beloved one, but mark my words: you cannot force her."

The other slumped together. It was true. He and his best friend had fled the Fruits as soon as they could and only returned when they needed a safe place for Cath to stay, a place where her past didn't matter, but he hadn't imagine the girl, no, woman, would take so much after her adopted parents.

"If you want to hear my advice: go and apologise to her and then tell the kid the truth. You should have done so long ago. And remember: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Personal experience?" the younger asked weekly, pressing the items his beloved little girl had left for him to his chest. He had a pretty good idea what would expect him when he caught up with her. Adopted or not, she was their daughter through and through.

"Do you what to win a smart-ass competition or to you want to find Cath? And you better pay Marie a visit before you leave. The old lady is always worried sick on your behalf."

The other nodded, then bit him goodbye and hurried away again, the owner of the Cocktail looking after him. He remembered well the day the two boys had suddenly been standing hand in hand at the haven. They hadn't been blood related, but unwilling to part and nobody, the boys included, could say were they had come from. The woman everyone called Granny Marie nowadays had taken them in additionally to her own two daughters. Personally he still wondered how she had managed to turn the troublemakers into respectable men, but the two had repeated the miracle with little Cathrin later. They must have done something right.

It had admittedly been strange to see the rascals everyone would have bet would never grow up return with a little girl that resembled more a scared savage beast than a human child, but they had taken care of her and formed her into a still wild, but nonetheless respectable and goodhearted young woman.

That time he had thought he would have to correct his assortment, but obviously all three of them were still the same brats they had always been and now he once again doubted that would ever change.

XXXX

Disgruntled didn't even come close to what Sanji felt when he had to face the dirty dishes once again alone. Really, they were nine persons now and nobody could spare the time to at least help him a bit? Granted, the four newbies still needed time to settle in and get used to everything and he really didn't want Luffy in his kitchen any longer than necessary, but it really wouldn't kill the others to at least ask if they could help.

So caught up in his thoughts the cook didn't notice someone entered and to have his wish so suddenly granted only served to scare him to death. Well, not literally of course, but he did jump around and lost hold of the plate.

"Zoro? Damn it, don't surprise me like that!"

"Yeah, whatever. So, do you need help with the dishes or can I go again?"

"No, I mean yes, I need help. Just ... whom or what do I have to thank for this? Usually you are the first to turn and flee when it comes to washing-up."

The green haired just shrugged and crouched down to pick up the shards. Irritated Sanji decided the best was to just not question this any further and also bend down, only to end up cutting his finger. The wound wasn't deep, but it was frustrating. First he got burned making coffee, then the broken plate and now this … he should have just stayed it bed.

"You alright? Let me see."

"It's nothing" the cook protested, but of course that didn't stop the other from catching the hand in his own and examining the cut. He was surprising gently and, frowning at the burn marks, directed Sanji to sit by the table, while he got the first aid kit.

The blond already wanted to ask why the other was so good at threatening wounds, when his eyes fell onto the huge scar across his chest and it wasn't the only one.

Afterwards he couldn't say why, but the cook wasn't able to resist touching the scar with his free hand. The incredible sensitive scar, as he had to find out. Their eyes met, Zoro still holding Sanji's hand and a romantic onlooker would have insisted a `cosmic moment´ happened between them, but neither of them was into such corny stuff, at least not to that extent, so they just parted very fast and finished the dishes.

Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as he had first thought and as if to prove him right Nami later announced that they would need a proper working schedule, including night watch, crow's nest and of course kitchen police. Since he was the one cooking for all of them Sanji would be freed from all other duties and as their navigator so would be Nami and they all agreed that Luffy shouldn't be allowed near the storage room more often than necessary. Otherwise the duties would rotate and with Cathrin's help – she was after all used to such things from her time in the Cocktail – wrote down a plan that divided the duties more or less equally and still allowed everyone to follow their own interests.

Sadly through that was only the beginning of their problems, although Sanji would insist that someone or something was out to get him in special.

**TBC**

XXXXXX

I like that scene in the rain. It prepares for stuff I've had to make diagramms and stuff for. God, I can't wait to let that bomb off XD

(yes, I'm a tease)


	7. Guild And Repentance

Had a football/soccer tournamet yesterday and just forgot to update (again).

I'm still not getting the feedback I had hoped for, but well, I actually don't read stories with OCs either. A pitty, I put really much work into this.

Anyway.

XXXXXX

It was a given that everyone had a bad day now and then, but on this particular day the cook felt as if the whole universe, or at least the part he lived in, was out to get him, which was more than enough in his book. It was actually a nice day with decent weather already in the early morning hours, but then he saw Cathrin sneak from Gin's room into her own and just wanted to crawl back into his own bed and hide under the covers. He didn't even know why it got to him so much – they all knew after all that the pair didn't really need separate rooms and why they felt the need to keep up the pretence nobody but them knew – but it did bother him today, so after breakfast the cook went back to his room and locked himself in.

He tried to blame it on the recent lack of action. Since not even Zoro had tried to pick a fight with him Sanji hadn't done much since they left Cherry Island. He considered annoying the swordsman until they got into a brawl once, twice to ask him if he could borrow some of his weights to train, but ultimately stayed in his cabin until Luffy's begging for food became too pitiful to ignore and so he went to prepare lunch for everyone.

Cooking helped a lot the lift the blond's mood. The Radio Den Den Mushi Cathrn had donated was broadcasting nice music and since the cat-woman had kitchen police Luffy didn't interrupt them all too often. Having her literally gnaw on his arm once had obviously been enough for the rubber man, especially since he now knew first hand that her teeth were a lot sharper than they looked.

Another advantage was that Cathrin actually knew how to cook and thus was a real help and valued the meals on a higher level.

Once done they called everyone in for lunch, which naturally led to chaos and again Sanji became depressed about the ordinary everyday occurrences, so basically it ended the same way breakfast had: the cook vanished into his room and stayed there until it was time for dinner, measured by Luffy's begging.

"Seriously, this guy is gonna be the death of me" Cathrin groaned, getting tired of catching rubber-limbs sneaking across the kitchen. In addition to that did he taste like the chewing toys her foster parents had gotten her to save their furniture, in other words horrible, but at least after their last talk from cat-woman to rubber-man he had stopped pestering them.

"You and me both" Sanji deadpanned and let her try the soup.

"Mmmm! You outdid yourself again. I'll go get the others."

"Don't bother. I'll do it."

"No, really, it's not a ..." she wanted to say "problem", but the blond had already opened the door and saw firsthand just why their captain had finally given in.

The ladle fell to the ground and just a moment later a door was slammed and Sanji was seen no more.

Cathrin threw Nami and Luffy, who still stood arm in arm, an annoyed glance.

"I know I said entertain yourself with something else, but I really thought you would do it somewhere else."

"He ... didn't seem to take it very well."

"Really now? I wonder why. Dinner is ready. I'll get the others and see what I can do about Sanji. I don't think he will want to see either of you right now."

The pair nodded and hurried past the cat-woman, who tried to think of something while calling everyone in. Four out of five were easy to find and convince to get into the kitchen, but of course Zoro needed an extra invitation. He was, as usual, training with his weights behind Nami's oranges and didn't even notice her.

Boyfriend or not, Cathrin was just a woman after all, so she couldn't resist watching the muscled man train in the sun, shirtless, sweating and could she really be blamed for purring appreciating with that in plain sight?

Of course Zoro heard that sound and frowned at her dreamy grin.

"Don't stop on my behalf. I'm just enjoying the view. Ah, on second thought, put the weights away, please. I need to talk with you."

The man let the weights fall on the reinforced ground, which arched dangerously. Cathrin winced.

"I guess that works, too. Okay, here is the problem: you noticed Sanji was in a strange mood all day? Well, it got worse."

"Worse than locking himself in?"

"He saw Nami and Luffy quite literally eating each other alive and _then_ locked himself in."

Zoro nodded slowly.

"Yes, that sounds worse" he said and it was. He couldn't really say when this romance between their captain and their navigator had started, but they all had silently agreed to keep Sanji out of it. The chance he would take it badly had been high and obviously they had been right with that assumption.

"Well, do something about it."

"And what? Emotional stuff if not my fort. Go bother someone else."

Now it was Cathrin's turn to frown while the other picked his weights up again and continued his training.

"Funny, I was sure you cared about him enough to at least try to talk to him, but obviously was I wrong" she growled and remained unaffected by the other's dark glare and the sudden shiver running through the ship when once again the heavy weights were thrown aside.

"This isn't easy for me either, okay? I don't have a clue how to deal with this thing between him and me. Fuck, I don't even know what this thing between us _is_ and it's driving me crazy, but how should a woman understand that? You all just overflow with emotions and nobody thinks twice about it, but not everyone got that liberty."

"Isn't it sad to but your whole vocabulary in a single sentence?"

That comment proved to be too much. Obviously was Sanji not the only one in a strange mood today, because Cathrin hadn't had the impression that Zoro would just launch at anyone because of a few words, but he did. Twisting out of the way the woman tried to counter the attack, using her speed to balance against his superior strength, but it was a tight fit to sweep him off his feet and pin the man to the ground.

"One wrong move and I'll cut you open" she threaded, fingers on his neck, but it wasn't really necessary anymore. The impact had obviously driven the will to fight her out of Zoro, but he still called her bluff.

Unimpressed Cathrin hit the floor next to his head and then got off him so he could see the five clean holes she had cut into the reinforced wood with just her finger nails.

"Cats got claws" she just pointed and dusted off her clothes, before lighting up a cigarette. "But you are right: I would never use them against you or anyone of the crew."

The green-haired didn't reply anything, for the moment too busy thinking that she shouldn't be able to do that, like, not at all. The planks had been reinforced to hold his weights ... maybe he should ask what nail polish she used. Yes, and then they'd had to write "he thought it was a good idea" on his tombstone, if ever enough was found of him to bother with a grave.

"You know, it's not that easy for us women either. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but all those emotions are an easily exploit weakness. They hinder us to do what's necessary to protect what we love most, or make us despair over their loss and you say it's a liberty? Just what is your problem? The majority of the world things showing emotions isn't very manly, so what? We're pirates, we don't care what the world things. You like Sanji. If we ignore the other, confusing things going through your head you'd still be his friend, his best friend. Would it kill you to just go and listen to him vent his frustrations for a while?"

"You make it sound so easy, but it's not. I'm no good with emotions. I don't understand most of them; not my own and certainly not those of others."

"Now you sound just like Hawk. He always pretended to ... oh. _Oh_, so _that_'s the problem. Now I get it. I wasn't aware all swordsmen needed were like that, but then let me rephrase my request. I'm calling in the favour you own me. I want you to go and take care of Sanji and to do it right. I can keep the others off your back for half an hour; after that you're on your own."

Zoro grunted.

"Well, a deal is a deal, but don't you dare to complain when I make it worse."

"I'm sure you won't" Cathrin grinned, rubbing her arms. The weather was changing again, but the man seemed unaffected by the sudden cold.

"Hey, Zoro, you know how they say talk is silver, silence is gold? Well, an honest, understanding listener can't be weighted up in diamonds, if you catch my drift."

"Whatever" the other replied and the woman rolled her eyes. Men! It was always the same. Why was she smoking anyway? Hadn't she stopped weeks ago?

"Stupid addictions" she mumbled, throwing the cigarette over board. Then she went back into the kitchen, already making plans how to keep everyone there for a while.

XXXX

"Open the damned door already!"

"_Forget it!"_

Gritting his teeth Zoro forced his temper down. For ten minutes was he now trying to just get into this room without tearing it down and all he had gotten for his efforts so far was the request to leave, just in other words, insulting and a lot curses. The swordsman wasn't known for his patience, but, damn it all, this was Sanji they were talking about; ladle swinging, curly browed and so damn often fragile looking Sanji. He couldn't just waltz in and destroy every chance of a serious talk.

"You can't just stay in there forever."

"_Watch me!"_

On the other hand was the cook really trying his luck today.

"_Why don't you just fuck off already?"_

"Because I'm worried, okay? Now let me in."

"_Lair! What did they threaten to do? Banish all alcohol from the ship? You don't care about me. Nobody does."_

That certainly shocked the swordsman into silence. Where the hell had the other that idea from and, more importantly, what was he supposed to do now? Sanji was after all right, `doing Cathrin a favour´ didn't really count as `voluntarily´, but no matter if he lied about it or not, the cook wouldn't like it.

Well, on the other hand had the cat-lady said something about honesty. Maybe not the best idea, but in any case better than what he could come up with right now.

"Okay, Cath told me what's up. I told her I'm not good at this emotional crap, but she insisted I should try. Even called in that favour I owned her to make me move, but I would have come to check on you anyway. It would have taken a bit longer, but I care, a lot. Now open up and let me try to help you, please?"

Zoro held his breath, waiting for a reply. He really didn't like exposing himself like that and he hoped the other would, if not know how to value it fully, at least do so enough to finally open the trice damned door ... but he was disappointed.

"_Leave me alone!"_

"Fine! I've had it with you thickhead. I'll go get a beer and when the bottle is empty you will talk with me, if you like it or not!"

X

Sanji waited a moment, but when he heard no sound he finally opened the door and sneaked out to make sure the other really had left. He heard laughter from the kitchen and concluded that yes, he had managed to drive Zoro away. Great. He hadn't actually wanted to anger the other. It was not Zoro's fault after all, but why was he so hell bent on refusing help anyway? Was it general unwillingness or just because the sword wielder was offering it, again?

Well, what did it matter? Marimo-head had left and he doubted anyone else would come. He really should have just stayed in bed, but at least that was something he could easily fix.

Shoulders hanging Sanji scuffled back into his room and closed the door again, only to find himself suddenly hugged to a broad chest.

"You must be really out of it if you didn't hear me sneak in, but you didn't really think I'd just leave you like that, did you?" Zoro grumped calmly and carefully turned the other around after he went lax in his arms. Sanji was pale. Not necessarily the ill kind of pale, but it wasn't a healthy skin colour either and made him look even more fragile.

The cook starred at the floor as if there was nothing more interesting in this world.

"Hey, wanna talk about it?" the sword wielder asked when he got no answer and laid his forehead against Sanji's. Offering a short smile he then added: "You know, I'm already here, so it can't get much worse."

Again the other avoided to his eyes and Zoro sighed good-naturedly.

"Stupid spoon holder. Here I go out of my way to be nice and you just block me out, but that won't work. You started calling me friend and as far as I know friends _talk_ about their problems."

For the shortest of moments their eyes met. Sanji's resolve crumbled and before he knew it he started spilling his guts. It seemed like an endless string of words, except that neither of them noticed. The cook was too caught up in his pain and Zoro too shocked by the revelations and too busy praying that he wouldn't mess this up.

Technically it was nothing serious actually, at least compared to what Sanji's problem could have been. He didn't have horrible flashbacks of some kind of abuse in his childhood – because it simply never happened if one ignored the part with almost starving on some rock in the middle of nowhere – he didn't have a mortal sickness either. Actually the cook felt `just´, worthless, especially with their new crewmembers. He didn't feel like he could keep up anymore. He couldn't navigate, he couldn't man a canon, at least not with hoping of doing any damage to the enemy, and since Cathrin could also cook rather well – although he was better, mind you – to him it now seemed pretty easy. In addition to that he also had to witness that apparently everyone on this damned ship had someone except for him.

The last part he didn't say out loud, but Zoro was sure that it also was part of the problem. The next sentence however really put him off balance.

"Why am I telling you all this anyway? You hate me."

The sword wielder cubed the other's face and forced Sanji to look at him.

"I don't hate you! I wouldn't be here if I would, okay?"

"But ... but you always complain about my food" the cook tried to argue, by now shaking more than the Going Merry in a storm.

"Just because I'm miffed that you can cook better than I fight, but no matter what: I don't hate you and you are absolutely _not_ worthless. Without you we'd be done for."

"But ..."

"No but" the green haired interrupted and pulled the other flat against him. "You can go back to insulting me now, if it helps, but I won't let you go until you believe me."

Zoro wouldn't pretend he had at any point had a plan that entailed more than `get in, make him talk, make him feel better´, but he was pretty sure that `having a crying heap of misery clinking to me´ wouldn't have been part of it even if he would have had a more detailed plan.

Well, it was a bit late to back out now – not that he would have anyway – but this was definitely beyond his abilities, not to mention that he was drawing a blank when it came to calming down crying adults. Crying children, now that was something he could do, awkwardly, if he had to. On second thought, he wondered ... it couldn't get much worse on a personal level, could it?

Mind made up Zoro led the incoherent cook to the bed, sat down and pulled him into his lab, trying his luck with rocking back and forth a bit and mumbling things like `everything is gonna be alright´, but it didn't help. In fact, the green haired felt as if it made things worse and it hurt like hell to see Sanji in such distress.

Clueless about what else to try the sword wielder at first didn't even notice he started to hum. He couldn't for the life of it remember where he had heard that melody before either, but he did try to project all his lo ...

Now that went a bit too far, didn't it? Sure, he was very protective of the cook, probably more so after tonight. He knew fist hand that Sanji was anything but weak, he just _looked_ fragile. And he liked him, pretty much actually. His ideals, his smile, his charm – minus the dancing around and making pretty eyes at women, but that had miraculously stopped recently anyway – his wits, not to mention he was also easy to the eyes, but was that enough to use the `L´ word?

Movement pulled him out of his thoughts. Somewhere along the line Sanji had fallen asleep and was now unconsciously snuggling closer in his search for heat and contact in general and who was Zoro to deny him? To be honest this had exhausted him as well and he could still worry about his own intentions later. As long as his cook was safe and well it didn't really matter any way.

X

Cat-fight became a whole new meaning when Cathrin was involved, although she had stayed true to her word and not used her claws or even fangs. Their argument would have been legendary, if there would have been any witnesses, but the women had made sure to be alone for their `talk´ and after an hour they both had run out of arguments and considering in just whose hands they had left the ship formed a temporary truce.

After making sure that nothing had blown up or the like and bringing the Going Merry back on course Cathrin now had her ear pressed against Sanji's door and when she heard nothing fist peeked, then sneaked in and pulled a blanket over the sleeping forms, before sneaking out again.

"They'll be alright" she concluded satisfied and closed the door again.

"I'm not entirely sure about this."

"Why? I don't know them for as long as you do, but they seem to be good for each other."

"Maybe, but they're both very proud and stubborn. Sooner or later they will have a huge fall out and when I say `huge´ I mean the kind of huge that it will leave nothing standing. And then what?"

"We'll just not let it come to that. I love to meddle and I bet so do you."

The navigator shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Do you have some magic spell for the dishes, too?"

Grinning the other motioned Nami to follow her and went to Johnny, Yosaku and their so far fruitless attempt on fishing.

"No luck today?"

"Not really."

"So basically you have nothing to do right now?"

They were admittedly not the brightest lights in lamp, but they could recognise a woman with a plan and Cathrin with a plan was highly suspicious.

"What do you want?"

"To keep it short, I want to offer a one-time-switch of our duties. Sanji wasn't feeling well, so I would have to do the dishes alone, but if you do them for us/me, I will take over the night watch. Deal?"

"Where is the hitch?"

"No hitch. I just rather stare into darkness than do dishes. Just imagine, a few dishes and then you have the whole night to yourselves. Prrretty please?"

The young men looked at each other, then each grabbed one of her hands to seal the deal and hurried off to work.

"Do ... you want to permanently have the nightshift?"

"Hell, no! Gin is already off to sleep and I need some time to myself and the ocean at night is always such a beautiful sight. And I got away from scrubbing pans."

Nami chuckled, then yawned.

"Well, each to their own. I also need some sleep. Have fun" she commented, handed Cathrin the log pose and retreated for the night. The cat-woman watched her leave then helped Usopp to teach Luffy a new card game until the boys were also tired and finally went to bed.

Sighing the former waitress stretched and inhaled the cool night air, before she got a robe and bound one end to the railing, the other around her own hip. Then she slowly let herself down into the cold water.

"Shit, is that cold! Hey, JJ, you there? I know you follow me around."

At first there was no reply, then something large and heavy fell into the water not far from her and after a moment a woman, so pale she seemed to be glowing in the moonlight and with incredible long hair came to the surface.

"By all that is holy, JJ. Do you want to scare me to death?" Cathrin hissed and tried to make out where the other had come from, but only saw the lights go out in one of the rooms.

"God damn it, please tell me you weren't watching one of the boys in the bathroom!"

"_Why does Zoro know the lullaby of my mother?"_ the other asked, completely ignoring Cathrin's comment.

"Oh, okay, not the bathroom then. Sorry, but ... God, there are things even I just don't want to know. "

"_Why does Zoro know the lullaby of my mother?"_

"I heard you the first time, but how should I know? You were the one messing with his mind. Why did you tell him stuff he shouldn't know in the first place?"

The mermaid returned the glare of her long time friend with empty eyes.

"_Because I wanted someone to grieve for me. Twenty years I'm already living in the dark, a death bringer, an outsider. I'm dying inside, Cath. I'm already numb to the point that I hardly feel anything but pain and sadness. Soon there will be nothing left of Jaris but a shadow damned to eternal agony, with nobody remembering."_

"Are you training for some award for the best Drama Queen?" Cathrin replied unimpressed. "First of all, it's not twenty years, it's ninety and a half. And what is that crap about remembering? You can't blame Luffy. He hadn't even been born yet and Ace had been but a toddler. He knows your name and picture. That may not be much, but he remembers. Then your brothers, wherever you are, and there is always me. Damn it all, I'm right in front of you, freezing, by the way, and you tell me nobody remembers?"

" _... You don't count."_

"Good to know I'm appreciated" the cat-woman deadpanned. Obviously the other woman was in a really difficult mood tonight. That happened and Cathrin wouldn't blame her for it, but recently Jaris' behaviour was worrying her more and more. They suspected for a while now that the other's memories were starting to fade away, more so than justified given the time, but that the other believed she was losing her hang on emotions was new.

"Hate is a strong emotion. It can keep you going on nothing but it for years, but find someone to love and eternity suddenly isn't long enough anymore."

Cathrin shook her head. No, that last part wasn't helping ... neither the first part actually, but it certainly was better for the other to get a grip on. With Jaris it often was like with the swords men: she needed another approach than `normal´ people. At least the mermaid had a good reason.

"Remember when we first met like this? Remember what we said?"

"_You ... you asked me if I was you and I said that I'm not, but that we are the same."_

"Yes. Let's do that. During the next full moon I will be you for a night and you will be me. It's risky, but you will be alive again for a while and don't you dare to protest. If you'd excuse me now, its freaking cold and I have a ship to guard."

"_You can't mean that!"_

"Of course I can and I will. A bit magic is left in me and don't you dare not showing up."

Speechless Jaris could only watch the other climb up the rope and pull herself back up onto the deck.

"_Cath? Thank you."_

"You're welcome."

XXXX

The next day, it seemed, everything was back to normal. Sanji was happy, so was Zoro, in his `it's far too early to be up´ way, and for the sake of peace Luffy's and Nami's relationship wasn't brought up in any way or form.

After having been dutifully awake for the longest part of the night Cathrin just had a small breakfast before rolling together under the oranges to take a nap. At first it had bothered the navigator, but since the other woman was actually very careful with her precious plants, she let her. Nami had decided to just not figure the other out, simple because every time she thought she finally understood Cathrin, the cat-woman went and did something else.

Probably had something to do with her animalistic instincts, but a cat that complained about her lunch tasting too much like fish?

"Hey, nobody insults Sanji's food but me" Zoro grumped and instantly had a foot on his head – not a kick yet but a very bodily threat.

"Says who?"

"Say I."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I've seen toddlers act more maturely."

Nami sighed and turned the page of her newspaper, while Cathin, Sanji and Zoro turned their argument into a fistfight, all three of them sporting grins while exchanging further insults.

Finally. Their life just wasn't the same without the occasional fighting.

"Ouch! Hey, hands off my ears you stupid faggot!"

"WHAT?"

The next moment Cathin collided with the door and then rolled over the deck. Dizzy from the impact she just laid on her back like a turtle – cats always landing on her feet her ass – and starred at the sky, willing it to stop turning. After a while it did and a man, very familiar to her, but not belonging on this ship, came into focus. Black hat, bright, sharp eyes, worried expression ... oh yes, she _knew_ that man.

**TBC**

XXXXXX

Yes, more Zoro/Sanji fluff. I'm a sucker for that pairing XD. And yes, Cath knows Jaris for a long time already and she in return knew Ace and Luffy when they were still little. I should probably mention at this point that in this story they are `real´ brothers and neither is the son of Gold Rogger.

I admit that part with switching the bodies is lame at best, but I couldn't for the life of it figure a better way out to get that stone rolling, but I will not dwell on it for too long, promise. **  
**


	8. You Can't Outrun Your Past

And here we go with chapter 8 and drama.

I must say I don't really like how this chapter came out. It's lacking something, but I can't figure out what and where. Could be the Flashback. I don't like using them, but it can't be helped.

Anyway. Some of the events discribed here are part of a really big sub-plot that will resolve itself with following chapter, but if you got a question don't hesitate to ask.

XXXXXX

"Are you alright?"

"If you are real, I guess so. Are you real?"

"Just arrived" the man replied and pulled Cathrin up, only to suddenly be the one on his back, except that his dizziness wasn't from rolling around, but from the young woman's hug forcing the air out of his lungs. At first she was raining down an endless string of words, only partly recognisable as sentences, but then she suddenly fell absolutely silent and backed off.

He would have said she inherited his piercing eyes, only that they weren't blood-related, but the ability to make him crumble with just a single glare she definitely had from his better half.

"Why didn't you visit me, Hawk-Eyes? And don't you dare telling me it was for my protection. You know just as well as I do that I can take care of myself just fine."

Dracule Mihawk was at a loss for words, partly out of guilt, partly because he was surprised how much his little girl had grown in the last year; not necessarily physically, but there was a mental maturity behind her adorable pout that hadn't been there before. Maybe The Boss was right and it was time to tell her the truth, since the `right moment´ didn't seem to exist.

"The marine had some changes under their employees" he finally sighed. "Some young punk caused quite a havoc trying to reopen your case, since you always violate the restriction. It was hard enough to keep them from investigating before, but now that you left the Fruits we are in real trouble. They will start a witch hunt when word goes around and not even I can save you from that."

Cathrin's face morphed from disappointed and hurt to irritation.

"Wait, what? Since when am I not allowed to leave the Fruits? I mean, I see why you guys forbid me to when I was younger, but what was that part about violated restrictions?"

"The restrictions under which the World Government agreed to not execute you."

The woman froze, but only for a moment. Then she grabbed the samurai and dragged him into her room, not even looking at the more than just irritated crew.

"What was that?"

"Well, you're her boyfriend. We hoped you would know" Nami said, but Gin shook his head, just as surprised as they were.

"There is no `before the Fruits´. She never speaks about the past."

XXXX

"You've got to be kidding me" Cathrin said shocked after the older man had listed the restrictions she obviously had been under without knowing it. She actually had violated most of them already, but it weren't really things she could help or thought to be particularly `evil´. Could they really demand her head for that? Well, sure they could, but how could she have forgotten about the restrictions anyway? She had been there, damn it; too young and too wild and definitely too scared to understand most of it, but she had been there.

"And ... and what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, Cath. I really don't know" the other admitted and in addition to the stress and worry it was enough to drive Cathrin to tears and not for the last time this day.

"Hey, come on, don't cry. You know I'm no good with this stuff."

"How about you start with hugging me? You didn't have a problem with it when I was smaller. Damn it, why do you swordsmen have to be so difficult?"

Mumbling a helpless apology the older man pulled the other to his chest and patted her back. He really wasn't good with this, but he could try to find a solution.

"Say, was there actually a reason you went with these people?" Mihawk asked when his protégé had more or less calmed down again.

"Several. I have business to attend to in these waters, but I don't think I will return afterwards. I want to see the world and Luffy's crew is nice. I like travelling with them and you can't make me go back. By the looks of it I will see or hear of you out here more often than I did on Cherry" Cathrin grumped and curled closer. The swordmaster didn't have the heart to tell her she was acting like a spoiled child. It was their own fault, really, and he certainly didn't mind.

"If it's that important to you, alright. You are old enough to decide on your own. I'll see what I can do, but I fear that's not much. The marine doesn't believe people change; they still think you are the same as then. We would need to prove them that you're harmless."

"I'm not harmless" the woman complained. "And I somehow doubt they will agree on anything less than locking me up. By the way, I'm a pirate now; I'm _supposed_ to be hunted by the marine."

" ... You _really_ like this, don't you?"

"Being a pirate and free? Yeah, I like that very much, but sooner or later I will have to tell them and I guess then this whole discussion is going to be pointless. I have nowhere else to go but back to the Fruits."

"Whatever you do, we just want you to be happy."

Cathrin smiled.

"That I never doubted. I just wish you would tell me more often, in person."

They stayed wrapped around each other for a while longer, enjoying the familiarity, before going back to the others, just in time to catch Gin complaining that they were gone for quite some time now.

The woman rolled her eyes. The samurai was really the last person anyone had to be jealous of and she stayed in his arm until they had reached his coffin shaped boat.

"That is so morbid. Can't you get another one?"

"Allow an old man his little joys."

"Hey, what about our duel?"

"Don't you _dare_!" Cathrin hissed at both, Zoro and Mihawk. "I don't have the nerves for this right now so either back off or face me first!"

The older swordsmaster laid a calming hand on her shoulder, then turned to the green haired.

"Roronoa Zoro, I remember you. You have talent and maybe you will beat me one day, but not today. Take care, darling" he added, kissing the cat-woman on the forehead.

"Well, that's kind of Gin's job now, but I'm not complaining."

Hawk-Eyes frowned at the black-haired man, feeling a natural dislike against him and all men in his situation probably experienced, but then he shrugged it off and after a last embrace climbed down onto his own ship. He had heard some interesting things about the Straw Hat Crew and he saw no reason to be overly worried. Cathrin could take care of herself just fine after all and she obviously trusted them. That was enough in his book.

"And for God's sake, call me! It's not that hard."

"I will try. Oh, and next time a simple note will do."

Ginning Cathrin caught her medallions and dotted headscarf he threw at her.

"Too many words, not enough paper and this worked just fine" she replied and put the necklace back where it belonged. The scarf however wandered into her pocket.

"And if you see my better half, send him home. I'll need his help."

"Help, sure. As long as you clean up after wards again. I may still have use for a house."

"Don't get smart on me, young lady."

"I love you, too, dad, and we both know your threats are as empty as your purse."

Instead of answering Dracule Mihawk laughed and just sailed away waving.

"And get a new boat!" she called after him, but never knew if he had even heard her. As strange as his little ship looked, it certainly was fast.

"Dad?"

"Why, yes. Didn't I mention they raised me" Cathrin asked, pulling on her necklace again to make sure they understood just who `they´ were.

As one the crew shook their heads.

"Oh, well, I must have forgotten about it, but to make it clear: I was adopted and raised by Dracule Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo. It wasn't always easy and as you noticed we still have a few problems to fully adjust, but I love them and vice versa" she shrugged, hoping against hope that they were done with that topic now, but Luffy's glare told her otherwise and her shoulders sacked.

"Alright, I promised after all, but ... can it wait until tonight? I ... need time to prepare, mentally. This isn't exactly easy for me."

The captain nodded and giving Gin a surprisingly desperate kiss the cat-woman vanished into the crow's nest.

"What was that?"

"That's not my tale to tell" Luffy replied and that was all he would say to that until they got together around sundown again. If there had been any doubt about how serious this was the grate of paleness Cathrin's skin had taken would have been clue enough.

"I still don't know how to start this" she admitted meekly, frowning at the circle of lambs between them.

"What do you think I am?"

The question was meant deadly serious, but obviously the others thought it was a joke and their answers were accordingly.

"A woman?"

"Singer?"

"Crazy?"

Sanji gave Zoro a light kick and suddenly Usopp jumped up and started to ramble something about monsters until Nami gave him a clout.

"Get your head out of the gutter. Cath is our friend, not a monster."

"Actually" the woman in question interfered calmly, "is he right."

Shocked the others turned to her and asked if that was supposed to be a joke, but she shook her head.

"I told you I have the power of the Neko Neko no Mi, but did you never wonder why I don't use it? The reason is surprisingly simple: I can't. Not with this at least" she gestured to her the leather band tightly around her neck and very hesitatingly started to take it off, revealing colourless skin and deep imprints where blue stones were worked into the leather.

"The second reason is that people would recognise me if I did" she sighed incredible sad and for the first time in at least ten years, probably more, started to change her form. She grew bigger, bulkier, with orange fur covering most of her body, a long tail and terrible claws instead of hands and feet, with which she should be able to rip a grown man in two without effort.

For a moment she remained like that, then sunk down into the form of a large orange panther. The change wasn't complete. Like all Zoan-types she couldn't shake off her human or animal form completely, but except for the fur colour and the clothes she still wore the differences were marginal.

"When I was around six years old, I killed most citizens of two admittedly small islands in the West Blue and the crew of two marine ships. It must have been around 1500, probably closer to 2000 people. I never dared to look it up, but it feels as if it had been about 2000. Some called me `Demon Cat´, or just `Monster´. I don't remember if I actually ate anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if I did, but I remember only very little from back then. What I do remember is the screaming, the fire ... it was a massacre and I caused it."

It was strange enough to see a big cat talk, but to have her tell them this was beyond comprehendible and when nobody said anything Cathrin just continued, flexing her talons. This body was so alien yet familiar to her, she hardly knew what to do with it.

"My fathers used to tell me it wasn't my fault. Apparently my mother – accidently or not, I don't know – ate the Neko Neko no Mi when she was pregnant with me. Usually, if one parent is a Devil Fruit user, especially a Zoan-type, they either lose the child early on, or mother and child die, so for all I know I shouldn't have lived, but I did. My mother however died and the people in my home town made sure I would never forget how much she suffered. The only reason they didn't kill me right away was my grandmother. I have only few memories of her. I don't think she threatened me like a human, more like one of her many cats, but at least she was nice to me. However, she was old and died of age too early to protect me from the villagers and myself. It was hell to the power of ten. I remember bits and pieces of ... loud voices and boots and things. They kicked and hit me again and again, put me on a lash and at one point I just snapped and killed them all. Men, women, children, the old, the young, I made no difference. Someone must have managed to call the marine, but when they came nobody but me was still alive. They probably thought I was the lone survivor and traumatised. They brought me on their ship and sailed away. It was alright at first, but ... I don't know what happened, I'm not even sure if it was me, but at one point I was alone between corpses. The ship stranded on some island, near a village and the people came and I can still hear them screaming `_Holy Lord, there is blood everywhere_´ and again I started killing everyone. Some got away, I think, many more didn't. Again the marine came, but this time they weren't nice, so I killed them, too. I think it wasn't so much revenge but a survival instinct. They feared and hated me, so I reflected those emotions and feared and hated them as well. Now, with enough emotional distance to it, I realise it is always the same circle: what we don't understand we fear, what we fear we hate and what we hate we destroy. I like to think that my motives were ... not noble, but more reasonable. The humans wanted to destroy me because I was different and without any basis for a co-existence I had to destroy them first in order to survive."

The others continued to stare in shock, but this time Cathrin remain silent. She merely got up and stretched her back and limbs, only to lay down again. Strange as it was, this form felt good. She should take it on more often in the future.

"But ... but they said the monster was dead. It was all over the news" Sanji protested weakly. His family had lived in another part of the West Blue and he had been still a bit too young to fully understand what was going on, but even years later the people only talked with hushed voices about the incident and raised their glasses to the heroic men catching and killing the monster.

Cathrin laughed, or at least she tried. Her voice was no longer made for that kind of sound.

"Oh, I remember that one. The honourable samurai Dracule Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo, that time mere bounty hunters, freed the world from the horrible beast ... seriously, did Hawk look as if he could do anything to me? He never could and daddy isn't any better. In a way they really caught and killed the monster back then, but not in the way everyone was made to believe ...

*~*Flashback*~*

"Tell me again, why did I agree to this?" the black haired asked slightly distressed, always fearing a sudden attack and always trying to keep everything, especially his partner, in sight.

Said partner was the absolute contrast to him. Not only was he straw blond, but also unfazed by the partly still burning ruins there were in, the smell of gunpowder, dust and blood.

"Because whatever lives here has a sinfully high bounty on its head and we have no money."

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe it is so high for a _reason_? How will you kill it anyway?"

The blond just grinned and petted one of the many cats that were running around here without a care in the world.

"Not at all. I want do catch it" he said and no two hours later the black haired found himself in a giant, self made trap as the living bait.

"I will kill you. I swear by all that is holy and not, if we survive this I will kill you with my own hands!"

"Yeah, as if. Is that fear in your voice?" the blond teased, knowing very well that his best friend did not take kindly to being called a coward, but he was hardly bothered by the evil glares the other threw his way, while he nervously turned the sword in his hands.

"Why don't we just switch places? Let's how brave you are when ..."

A hasty gesture made him shut up instantly and alarmed the dark haired followed the other's frowning look in direction of what had been the city centre. He just wanted to go back to complaining when something came swaying out of the ruins. It wasn't notable big nor would they say that it looked like a monster; more like a large, skinny cat, the orange fur caged with dried blood and the remains of what must have been a beautiful skirt once. Unusual fur colour and skirt aside – some pet owners really had weird ideas – there was nothing special about this cat as it rummaged through the debris, until it sat down and _changed_.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!"

A second later the blond really wished he would have kept his trap just this once, because the little girl had obviously heard him and roaring horrible changed into a terrifying beast, half human, half animal, and stormed in their direction.

"You idiot, _run_!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" the other called back, already half way into the forest the city was build next to, but the monster, child, whatever it was, was catching up fast and when it passed the cage it triggered the mechanism. Whenever or not the creature had known it would trap the older man would forever remain a mystery, but that didn't change anything about the situation.

The black haired threw himself against the bars and groaning they gave in. For a moment he wondered how that cage should have served its purpose to begin with, but then a scream made his guts freeze into a painful knot. Forgotten was how much he sometimes hated his partner and friend for his stupid ideas – especially since he was usually the one ending up in trouble – and he ran after the voice as fast as he could.

He found the blond not fending off the monster, but actually hip deep in a swamp, obviously unable to free himself and worse: sinking deeper with every passing moment. The monster, now a little girl again, sat on a tree and just watched, visible irritated about their behaviour.

"Hawk, help me!"

"Okay, okay, don't panic! I'll think off some ... okay, hold still for a moment" the other said, climbed on a branch more, cut off one end of a liana and threw it to his friend.

"Hold on tight" he instructed and jumped off the branch with the other end gripped tightly. Using his own weight to pull the other out would have been a good plan, but the liana snapped and the blond sunk even deeper than before.

"Shit. I need a rope!"

"Don't leave me, please!"

"I won't, I promise. I'll be right back, I just need a rope, just a moment" he reassured and ran back into the city. There had to be rope somewhere, but like with all things you really need he couldn't find one right away and he just didn't have the time to thoroughly search everywhere. All he actually found was that monster-girl watching him curiously.

"Get lost. I don't have time for your shit right now!" he barked and continued to just ignore her in favour of searching and calling for a rope as if it would magically come running when it heard him. The only two things that ran were time and the girl, but the later returned soon, seemingly out of nowhere and let from safely up on a roof dropped a long, thick rope fall before his feet. Speechless the man first stared at the item and then the girl starring curiously back at him, like the morbid caricature of a scientist watching their mice do something they shouldn't be able to.

Hastily expressing his gratitude he grabbed the rope and ran back, only to find his friend almost completely gone. Just an outstretched arm was above the surface and without thinking the black haired bound one end around a tree, the other around his hip and jumped in, still watched by the now very irritated girl.

She had seen similar behaviour before, humans trying to safe others, but it was a rare occurrence and usually accompanied with fear and someone attacking her and usually they abandoned each other in an attempt to run away from her anyway, but this one seemed to fear losing the other more than he feared her, to the point that he even risked his life to safe him, successfully.

Considering they weren't really a threat to her right now she should maybe just let them live and see what happened.

*~*Flashback End*~*

"Do I get this right: Dracule Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo were bounty hunters, out to kill you, but they didn't."

"Apparently" Cathrin replied, stretching again. "We had a bit of a rough start, but they realised I wasn't a monster, but a Devil Fruit user and that I wasn't evil, but ... let's call it misunderstood. They helped me to ... get in touch with my human half and I like to think they were quite successful, but, as I mentioned before, I don't have many memories from that time. At one point the marine must have come again. They locked me up somewhere dark and cold and I know I knew even back then that they would kill me, but somehow Hawk and Doflamingo could talk them out of it. They brought me to Cherry Island, adopted and raised me, but over time I have forgotten that I was only spared under certain conditions. One was that I would wear the kairōseki for the rest of my life, another that I never leave the Fruits. Left aside that both is not the case anymore, I'm also on a ship with pirates. The moment the world government takes notice of that they will start a witch hunt and last time the bounty on my head was already so high it would have probably ruined them. If we wait a bit we could turn this world to chaos just by turning me in."

Chuckling Cathrin fished in the leftovers of her trousers for her cigarettes and even managed to light one up, which was amazing considering she didn't even have thumbs.

"What?" she asked irritated, when she noticed their stares.

"Well, a big orange talking cat is already a bit much, but a smoking cat?"

"Left aside that I keep forgetting that I quit on smoking months ago ... this is the Grand Line. There are stranger things out there than me."

"No kidding."

"Yesterday you told me you would never use you claws against one of us" Zoro interrupted and the large cat gave him a long, contemplating once over.

"I meant it. I won't lie to you: there is a chance I will someday snap again, but I went over ten years with only two minor setbacks and I actually can't think of a situation that would make me lose it, but it _is_ possible."

The swordsman returned her glance, then shrugged.

"Well, that's all I need to know. I need a drink. What about you? Milk or rum, bowl, cup?"

"Both in a bo ... wait, what? Is that all you have to say to that?"

"Well, as long as you got these powers of yours under control I don't see a problem. I don't think any of us could really be called sane anyway."

"I killed many people."

"Sounded to me as if you didn't know better and regret it."

"Yes, but what about the marine?"

"We are pirates, being hunted by the marine is part of the job description."

"And if I decide to not wear the kairōseki anymore?"

"Whatever rocks your boat."

Cathrin sighed and cowered on the floor, paws of her tearing eyes.

"And I thought I will have to swim back to Cherry Island."

Suddenly Gin was on his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you trusted me" he said, clearly disappointed and vanished under deck. The cat looked after him sadly until Sanji also got up and pushed her in that direction, careful to not accidently hurt her. When she said she wouldn't attack them he believed her, but if surprised it could also be that Zoro gave him a critical wound. They couldn't fight reflexes and instincts, but it was a risk they all lived with.

"Come on, go after him."

"Thanks, guys, you're the best" the cat smiled after a short hesitation and then followed the man, but in the door she turned back again.

"Zoro ..."

"I never intended to kill Hawk-Eyes anyway, so don't worry."

He meant those words, now so more than ever before. In the past he had only seen the title, but he had lately started to wonder and now had evidence that behind the title and the sharp eyes was a human, a simple man with a family he cared for and that cared for him. Still, for good measure, he added: "It's hard enough to find good competition as it is."

Cathrin nodded gratefully and then left. The swordsman waited a moment to make sure she wouldn't return again, then picked up the worn leather band and had a closer look at it. He counted no less than ten kairōseki and although they were comparably small she most definitely shouldn't have been able to move with them on her skin. In fact, he was convinced if he attached this thing to Luffy – which he would never do of course – the rubber man would die within an hour or so and Cathrin wasn't just still alive after apparently more than ten years, but he remembered very lividly how she had him pinned just the other day or how she effortlessly carried things a `normal´ human wouldn't have been able to even lift. If she had already been that strong with limited powers, `unstoppable´ suddenly sounded like a very real and very frightening concept.

He silently showed the stones to the others, let them conclude by themselves and one after the other they just as silently nodded.

"Keep it, but just for the worst case. Otherwise they must never know we still have it" Luffy finally agreed, visible unwell with that decision. He really wanted to believe that the cat-woman had herself under control, but he didn't even want to think what would happen if he was wrong.

Zoro nodded and the leather band vanished in his pocket. Out of all of them he was the only one who could hope to get close enough to her to put it back on and although he didn't like to betray their friend like that either, he was much rather safe than sorry. Cathrin would no doubt be happier thinking this thing didn't exist anymore and they could still hope he would have never to use the kairōseki.

God, he prayed he wouldn't have to ever use them.

**TBC**

So, what do you say?

I got an other picture of Cathrin up, btw. Have a look. .com/art/OP-Storm-Gulls-Cathrin-02-206046619


	9. Switching Hats

Yeah, I know, it's technically sunday again. I couldn't really find any motivation today.

Anyway. Again I have nothing important to say. I like that background story on the mermaids and the flashback.  
Yes, I know, Doflamingo is very OOC. I mentioned it in the first chapter: originally I wrote this story when I was in the middle of the skypia arc. I didn't know better and I like my story.

Comments are highly apreciated, btw.  
No, seriously, leave a comment. I need the feedback.

XXXXXX

It took a few days to get used the new situation, but most had to say it was better than before, except Luffy, who now had to give up stealing foot entirely when Cathrin was in the kitchen and she was there often, because the skin of her throat was entirely too sensitive to be exposed to sunlight for too long and her headscarf, now turned into a neckerchief, only helped so much. Still, for all his powers the rubber man just couldn't make the big cat move and in her animal form the woman had even less qualms to use him as her chewing toy.

Sanji certainly didn't mind that he could cook in peace. Zoro didn't mind either that he could concentrate on his beer instead of watching out for random rubber limbs and Cathrin really enjoyed her naps, but today she was interrupted be the sound of a boat.

Irritated the cat raised her head, getting Zoro's attention. Yes, she definitely heard a boat, small, no crew, just a single man, who got onto their ship and asked for her, assuring the more than just suspicious crew that he certainly meant no harm with a voice she knew very well.

Chuckling Cathrin got up and opened the door, surprising the large blond man on the other side. For a moment he just stood there, hand still reaching for the handle that wasn't there anymore, then he cleared his throat and entered.

"I'm searching for Cathrin."

Purring the large cat rubbed against his legs, kicking the door shut again and successfully keeping Luffy's hand out. Obviously their captain had thought she wouldn't notice know that she had a visitor, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh. Now that's a surprise. Last time I saw you like this you still were a whole lot smaller."

Cathrin rolled her eyes and nibbled the hand of the now kneeling stranger until he finally got the message and petted her.

"You certainly don't do things halfway. Cat got your tong or are you just giving me the silent treatment?"

"Just because it comes from a man in pink feathers doesn't make that joke less old. It's good to see you, daddy" she replied and changed into her human form to properly hug the other. Donquixote Doflamingo gladly returned the embrace, spinning her around.

"Ditto. So, how has my little girl been?"

"You mean aside from being bitchy about you not visiting for a year?" Cathrin asked pointedly and pressed him on a chair. "Guys, my daddy. Daddy, Zoro and Sanji. Act unimpressed."

The men nodded at each other and Sanji pushed their boots from his table. Samurai or not, he wouldn't tolerate any shoes and/or feet on the table they ate from. Zoro and he obviously were only onlookers, but this was still his kitchen.

"Beer?"

"Sounds great. And sorry about the not visiting."

"I know you mean well and I know how lucky I am to have, but I hate to only hear about you through newspapers. I told it dad and I tell it you: at least call me from time to time. I'm worried and it's not that hard" the cat woman replied, rather amused actually. Not enough that two birds – actually, she called them her paradise birds, but not in public – had raised a cat, now said cat had to lecture them. Seriously, did it go any stranger than that?

Now if only she could stop scratching her throat all the time.

"Cathrin!"

"I know. Damn it, I _know_, but it's itching so terrible, I can't ..."

Only just so Zoro could pull his legs away when a knife already bore itself into the table where his feet had been just a moment ago.

"Sanji, have you _lost_ it?"

"Only food and plates come on this table, did I make myself clear?"

Seeing the cook with another knife ready Doflamingo took his own feet down right away before the younger blond decided to also `ask´ him to do it.

"I see you're in best company" he commended offhand and watched Zoro step with full force on Luffy's hand while he helped himself to another beer.

"Well, I wouldn't have told them the whole story otherwise, would I?"

"Probably not. Now tell me, how has my little girl been, aside from annoyed at her old men?"

Not bothering to protest against the affectionate term Cathrin sat down on his lab and huddled into the other's feathers coat. It was ridiculous and they had always made jokes about it, but it was damn comfortable. Then she gave a rather short summary of her last year, short being here the important part. Despite being rather talkative she only shortly mentioned that she was now living with Gin and mostly kept to recent happenings and general things. It pained the samurai that she wouldn't open up to him anymore like she once had, but he knew it was his own fault, so he said nothing and just listened attentively while swearing to himself that he would never again neglect his duties as a father like that again. An adult she may be, but the woman was still his daughter and also still rather childish, as the complicated structure she knotted Luffy's arm in when he again tried to steal food proved.

"Talking about your dad, do you know where he is now? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's gone home, or at least he said he would. Does that mean you haven't been there yet? How have you found me then?"

"I'd say father instinct, but actually Granny Marie sent me a letter. Don't ask me how she knew where I was. On that note, did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"You are? Shouldn't you be, like, angry I ran away or something?"

"That would be very hypocritically, wouldn't it? Hawk and I did it, too, and we were even younger than you now. In fact, everyone raised on the Fruits sooner or later leaves. Most return at one point or another, but we should have never expected you to stay for the rest of your live. We made a lot mistakes with you, it seems."

"Nah, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm alive, of sound mind, I love being a pirate so far and I wouldn't change my childhood for anything in the world, at least not the part I spend with you two. Just learn the `staying in touch´ part, please. I can get by on my own just fine, but I'm at least as worried about you as the other way round."

The older man gladly promised that and after exchanging a few more stories bit his goodbye. Cathrin saw him off and then helped Usopp to untangle Luffy.

"So, that was Donquixote Doflamingo. Didn't even introduce himself."

"Well, being a samurai kind of gives him the right to assume everyone recognises him on sight, don't you agree? Well, except when he's in civil. You wouldn't recognise him then."

"Any special reason you call him `daddy´?"

"I already call Hawk dad. It would be kind of irritating to use the same endearment for both of them, wouldn't it?"

Usopp had to agree that it made sense, but wasn't satisfied yet.

"But why not the other way round?"

Cathrin glanced at him amused.

"Do you really want to hear the juice details of my parents' love life?"

"Er, I just remember I'm allergic against juicy details."

"Are you sure? I remember that one time when I came home earlier from school ..."

Pressing his hand against his ears and singing some off-key melody the gunner fled, leaving the laughing woman with their captain.

"You are evil."

"Why, thank you. I try my best. Hey, how about a little party tonight? Cat's out of the bag and what did you bring a musician for, if you don't have a party now and then?"

The resulting cheering was enough to make Usopp take his hands down and happily help preparing everything and with a Cheshire cat's grin Cathrin continued to un-knot Luffy. She had to admit the proposal had been with ulterior motives. It was after all full moon and the sun would soon be setting, but hey, a party was a party.

In virtually no time was the crew set up for the actually long overdue party. Sanji had drinks and food ready and Johnny and Yosaku happily took care of the entertainment when Cathrin needed a break and went to the back of the ship. Sanji followed her, interested in her interpretation of a few songs, but forgot about that when he saw the cat-woman lean over the rail and pull something, or rather someone, up.

The other woman was only half human; instead of legs she had a large, colourful fishtail and her long green hair seemed to have the consistence of water. They embraced and kissed each other and then the mermaid grinned and jumped back into the water. Cathrin remained on the deck on extremely unstable legs and suddenly fascinated with her toes.

Sanji rubbed his eyes. The woman definitely looked like Cathrin, even sounded like her when she noticed him and asked what he was doing back here. Nothing had changed, but it still was obvious that this person wasn't Cathrin. She was too aware of every little movement of her body and held herself differently and there was something in her eyes that didn't belong there.

"Who are you?"

At first the woman tried to act irritated, but her shock was all too prominent and she soon gave up.

"A friend. Cath wanted to do me a favour and will be back in the morning. Ask her, but let me enjoy this one night, please" she begged and hurried back to the others. Irritated the cook followed and watched her interact with the rest of the crew. No one else seemed to notice anything, so the blond wondered if maybe he had just drunken too much. After all, what business could a Devil Fruit User have with a mermaid? That didn't make sense at all, did it?

XXXX

It was a good thing no other ship was close by or the Straw Hat Crew would have met an undignified end: killed while sleeping off their hangover. The only one not affected from the alcohol was Cathrin, although she didn't feel quite alright either, but that had nothing to do with the party.

Trying not to wake anyone she dragged first Luffy and Usopp, then Gin – although she didn't drag, but actually carried him – back to their respective beds and checked if Nami really made it back to her own room and didn't end up in the bathtub or something. After the second trouser she then decided to better _not_ find Johnny and Yosaku and that she wouldn't touch Zoro when he was asleep was a given. Mihawk was still beating himself up over it and she really didn't need a second scar. That however also meant Sanji would have to stay where he was, because he had passed out right next to the swordsman.

Wrapping a rope around her waist, just in case, Cathrin then jumped into the water. It was still terrible cold and she still didn't like it at all, but at least she now was definitely awake.

"Jaris, are you still alive?"

"Really funny" the mermaid deadpanned, after slowly surfacing. "Just tell me which of you three to hit and I will."

"Are you telling me you got so blasted you see me three times?"

"Four, actually, but that one flickers too much" the green haired grumbled, pointing into thin air somewhere on Cathrin's left.

"How is that possible? You used my body and I feel fine."

"Don't know, don't care. Can we move this topside? My head hurts and I can't keep up with the ship much longer."

For peace's sake Cathrin didn't tell the other that they had actually anchored last night and just nodded. Then she climbed up again and pulled Jaris with her.

"Since when are you using your voice again anyway? Not that I mind being alone in my head; I'm just curious."

"Didn't know I still could. Must be a leftover from last night. Be careful with your back; I'm heavy."

"And I have super-human-strength. I will live" the car woman replied and heaved them both onto the rail. Jaris wasn't large and even rather skinny, but the fishtail weighted a ton, at least it felt as if.

They sat there for a while and just talked, but for a change it was Jaris trying to cheer up Cathrin. The cat-woman had enjoyed swimming, but she had forgotten about the duty that came with it and the last night had not been very pretty, to put it lightly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It's getting late."

"Too bad, but I'd rather not explain this anyway."

Jaris crocked her head irritated, then remembered that she hadn't told the other yet that Sanji had seen them last night.

"He's actually watching us again for a while now."

"What? Wait, what?"

"So long" the mermaid grinned and vanished back into the water, leaving Cathrin to gape and stare.

"Wait! You can't do that. Come back!"

Of course didn't Jaris do her the favour; she hadn't even heard it, actually, and so all the woman could do was turn around with dread.

"Is there any chance you could just go back to sleep and forget you saw this?"

Sanji returned her stare unimpressed.

"I see. Can we then maybe postpone this until we reach the next island? This is ... really complicated and I'd like to minimise the risk of being overheard by anyone else."

The cook thought about it for a moment. Mermaids existed, Cathrin knew at least one and had apparently switched bodies with her last night. Could or could he not wait a while longer for that explanation?

"I will hold you to that. Morning, Zoro."

The swordsman didn't react much, just looked around for a moment and decided that this was still a good place to sleep, so he claimed Sanji's lab as his pillow and held him just so tight that it wasn't uncomfortable, but obvious that the blond wasn't supposed to go anywhere until the other was ready to really get up.

"Alright. I'll just go and make breakfast. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon and I'm used to take care of hangover people. Just ... don't tell anyone."

XXXXXX

Two days later the Straw Hat Pirates reached an inhibited island and the first thing they did, after finding a river with fresh water, was picking fruits and hunting, or actually it was just Cathrin hunting and enjoying her new gained freedom and Zoro following her to make sure she actually would remember to come back. That in the end the woman would take him by the hand and lead him back to camp like a little child hadn't really been part of the plan, but everyone knew Zoro's sense of direction, or rather lack thereof, so they just pretended they hadn't seen it.

When the sun went down on the horizon the pirates once again celebrated, but they kept it a lot tamer than the last time and Cathrin had actually hoped that Sanji would forget about the incident altogether, but of course he hadn't and although she didn't really like it she intended to keep her promise. Still that didn't mean she would risk someone else overhearing them, so the cat-woman motioned the other to join her for a walk along the beach.

For a while they walked in silence and Cathrin was grateful the other didn't press for information. It was a rather sensitive topic and hard to explain, like most things from her past actually, but that was off the point.

"Her name is Jaris. She and I know each other for a long time already, my whole life to be ... no, actually longer. It is complicated. Let me start again. Mermaids are an immortal race and most aren't actually female. Like with all immortals there are only ever a certain number of them, ruled by the King of the Depth. I believe he is also the origin of the legend of Davy Jones, but that's a different story. If someone dies out on the sea, unhappy with the course their life has taken, the mermaids take them down into their realm where they become one of them. In return the ones that have served the longest in the Depths are reborn as humans. It is an unending circle, but about a hundred years ago the balance was disturbed."

Cathrin made a break there, searching for words and giving Sanji the chance to ask something, but he seemed to have no questions so far.

"I ... was but a child back then. There must have been a war in my home country. I remember the smell of burning flesh and blood and then saltwater in my wounds. With the flood I would have probably become a mermaid anyway, but then the King of the Depth came. He is truly immortal and not part of the circle, at least not that I know. He thought I was already dead and must have taken pity on me. He took me down into his realm, but I was still alive and so I became like him. We were lucky his mistake hadn't done more harm to the balance and I forgot most things about my life, but I where everyone else was reborn sooner or later I remained trapped in the Depths. It ... it actually wasn't that bad. Down there you never hunger or feel pain, but technical I had no right to exist and there was always this longing for ... something. I never knew what it was until I met Jaris 19 years ago. She was drifting in the middle of nowhere with only a plank to hold onto. I promised her to never tell a soul why, but she was so full of guild and fear to be forgotten ... we made a deal, a magical deal, and so I was born as a human once again and she took my place. We both lost our memory, temporarily. When I ... well, you know, when I became a `woman´ the memories started to return. I swear, I never had such a headache like when we tried to figure out who was who. Jaris was also the one saving Zoro after that storm, but I don't think he remembers much of that. JJ got a bit talkative and then messed with his memory."

Sanji nodded slowly, confused and to no small amount also horrified. That was more than he actually had wanted to know.

"And that body changing thing?"

"Eh, that was thanks to our unique situation. JJ ... became rather unstable recently and I had a bit magic left. Switching seemed like a good idea and she's better now."

"Does Gin know?"

"Good Lord, _no_. I think he knows about Jaris' existence, but nothing more. If it's possible I'd much prefer that you tell nobody about it. It only has very little influence on our life. I merely take a swim now and then and talk with a mermaid. Nothing fancy."

"Of course. They wouldn't believe me anyway."

"You sure? As I said before, there are stranger things out there than me, stranger than JJ, too, even if she denies it."

They chuckled and then walked a while in uneasy silence side by side.

"Hey, how did you get to know each other anyway, you and Gin?"

"Oh, well, there is not much to tell. About a year ago he was washed up on the beach after a storm. I was going for a walk, found him by chance, brought him home and took care of him" the woman shrugged with a soft smile when she remembered that time.

*~*Flashback*~*

The black-haired man wasn't sure whenever or not he should be worried that he wasn't staring at the sky but a wooden ceiling when he regained his consciousness, but the soft bed he was laying on convinced him to just stay where he was. There were definitely worse things to wake up to.

Flexing his muscles he was pleasantly surprised to find everything seemingly in place. He only was a bit sore – a miracle actually. After that storm he would have expected several broken bones. He would learned later that he had been laying there for three days already, but right now he only knew that something smelled incredible good and reminded at least his body that he hadn't eaten in a while.

Carefully he sat up and looked around. He was in house that seemed to consist only of a single large room and the bed he was one was in a alcove of sorts that was just as large as the bed itself. In the furthermost corner were a comfortable looking couch and a big pile of pillows in different sizes and colours. The area was divided from everything else by a large bookshelf, but the books laid around everywhere in a somehow homely looking chaos. On a low table stood a Den Den Mushi currently serving as a radio. It played up-beat tunes and someone hummed to the melody.

The man turned around, wanting to know whom he had to thank for this earthly comfort, only to suddenly have to consider that he actually died and went to heaven, unlikely as it was. An angel with flaming hair stood at the fireside, body swaying to the music as if it was created for this sole purpose, only to stop when she noticed him and laugh as if he had been her dearest friend for years already.

Paradise. It couldn't be anything else.

"Hey. I already feared you wouldn't wake up" she said softly and floated over, laying her warm hand on his forehead.

"Hm, the fever is down, but you shouldn't stand up just yet. I will get you another pillow. Don't flip out, but I had to undress you. Couldn't let you lay around in wet clothes after all. I'm making pancakes, you want some? Of course you do. You are but skin and bones."

And she was gone again, leaving him with the mother of all blushes, only to return with a mountain made of pancakes and syrup.

"By the way, I'm Cathrin, but most just call me Cath. What's your name?" she asked, stuffing pancakes into his mouth. That resulted in an awkward noise and an amused frown on her face.

"Flim? Now that's a name I haven't heard yet and I know a lot people."

The black-haired hastily chewed and swallowed.

"Gin. My name is Gin" he corrected and Cathrin laughed.

"Why didn't you say so? Open your mouth!"

He did and was actually quite content to let the woman feed him, although it was embarrassing, but actually was he a bit preoccupied with something else now that she was close enough to see it.

"Are those real?" he asked and reached for the cat-ears looking out of her hair. The woman shrieked surprised and the food ended up spilled all over the bed.

*~*Flackback End*~*

"And that's it? No epic tale to tell?" Sanji asked, shaking her out of her memories.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that's it. I found him and he has yet leave. Not that I want him to, really. I ... I just wish he would have told me, but then, I also kept things secret from him, still do. It's a cat thing, I guess."

"Told you what?"

Cathrin gave him a long and incredible sad glance. Well, Sanji knew only one thing about the other man that could cause such a look and he somehow doubted there could be anything worse.

"Oh, _that_. But if he didn't tell you, how do you know it then?"

"Gin talks in his dreams, especially the nightmares, and the rest was easy to figure out."

The cook nodded slowly.

"Talking about Gin, how is he? We're literally in the same boat and all, but ... "

"I know what you mean" Cathrin interrupted. "He ... he tries to hide it, but it's getting worse. It ... I feel as if his life is slipping through my fingers and I can't do anything to stop it."

"You know, I think your care is helping him a lot" the blond replied, laying an arm around the distressed woman. He had to ask, hadn't he?

"I wish it would be that simple, but ..."

"Cathrin!"

Surprised the woman jumped and looked around, spotting a waving figure close to the beach, too close even if one considered the growing darkness and her good night vision.

"Jaris, have you lost it? You could strand, or someone could see you" she shouted, but instead of heeding the warning the mermaid swam even closer.

"Go back! The marine is here, two ships."

The pirates paled.

"Move it!"

They didn't need to be told again. Telling Sanji to hold on the woman changed into her animal form and ran back to camp, the cook clinking to her fur. That was easily one of the strangest things he had ever done, but Cathrin was right: this was the Grandline. Riding a big orange cat couldn't be the strangest thing.

"What happened?" she asked when they joined their friend between the trees, cannonballs whirling up sand all around them.

"They probably saw the campfire and just attacked" Gin said, dragging her after the others deeper into the woods.

Zoro stayed where he was, trying to get a better idea of what they were dealing with. They had fled between the trees the moment they had seen the ships, hoping the soldiers would either leave or land so they could fight them on land, but then they had started to shoot at the beach.

Just in time he noticed a missile aimed straight at them and too high to just land on the beach. Shouting a warning he grabbed Sanji and pulled him down, shielding the lither body with his own from the pieces of the tree against which the blond had leaned against just a moment ago.

"Are you alright?" he grunted, when the worst was over and carefully got up. The not exactly small wooden pieces falling off his back prompted Sanji to note that he should be the one asking that.

"That's it. I'll cut them down to size and if I have to do it literally!" Cathrin growled and was running over the beach the next moment, avoiding another cannonball. Then she was in the water.

Usopp pulled down his goggles and played commentator.

"Wow, I thought Devil Fruit Users can't swim, but she's incredible fast! Ah, now she's on board and … damn it, I can't see a thing."

Even over the sound of the waves they could hear the shot and the following silence, but before they could start to worry Usopp confirmed a visual of their friend. She seemed unharmed, but even angrier than before, enough in fact to obviously scare the marine away without further struggle.

"They are leaving … and so is Cath."

"What?"

"Well, she's back into the ocean, but she isn't coming in our direction. I think she left us a note."

The Straw Hat Crew had to wait for a while until the marine was well out of sight. Then they returned to the Going Merry and sailed to the ship the marine had obviously abandoned.

Cathrin's message was very simple. She had to cool off, literally, and would meet them on the other side of the island.

"Cat-fish" was all Zoro had to say to that and then tried in his grumpy way to convince Gin to get some rest, but the dark haired refused, pretending it was Nami's `request´ to search the ship for everything remotely valuable that kept him on deck and not a combination of pride and worry for Cathrin.

It took almost two hours until the cat-woman returned, exhausted in more than one way.

"You never mentioned you can swim. In fact, you shouldn't be able to."

"Must have forgotten to mention it. Maybe it got something to do with me not being the one who actually ate the devil fruit, but I really don't know. Where are Gin and the others?"

"The boys are probably getting royally lost and we managed to make Gin lay down" Nami said. "He didn't look so good, but I'm more surprised about a cat voluntarily taking a swim."

Cathrin shrugged.

"I've never been normal. Anything else or can I go to bed? The Log Pose will need about three days to focus on the next island, by the way."

"Do you also know how long we will need to the next island?"

"If I remember correctly the next one is also rather small with a few little villages or so. Two weeks, I guess, and after that nothing for a while. You're the navigator. I never had a reason to study any island but the Fruits."

Nami nodded, but didn't explain why she had asked in the first place. She had some thinking to do.

**TBC**


	10. Old Acquaintances

And hello chapter 10.

The real action starts, so does the real drama. I bet one day I had a lot more to say about this chapter, but ... well, I forgot and I don't get any feedback, so who cares?

Meh, don't mind me. Usual spring depressions.

XXXXXX

It was a losing battle against her own mind and Cathrin _really_ tried to see things positively. Her throat still itched terribly, but she could run around outside as much as she wanted again and she really liked being a pirate ... but while she was feeling better every day Gin's condition was getting worse even faster.

After just four weeks and hardly two inhibited islands in freedom Luffy had put down his food and told her to hell with it before demanding that she handed out the Eternal Pose to Cherry Island and everyone had agreed. Her home was still closer than any other suitable island and Cathirn wondered what she had done to deserve such good friends, but it didn't need a doctor to tell them how little time they had and so the cat-woman sat in the crow's nest on a beautiful, sunny day, silently begging a nameless god for Gin to hold on.

"CATHRIN!"

Surprised the woman jumped up and almost fell down. To make it worse she would have probably landed on Jaris, who tried to climb onto the ship – an imaginable difficult task without legs, but that wasn't the point.

"Jaris, have you completely lost it? Someone could see you!"

"Doesn't matter. _He_ is coming, Cath. You've got less than 30 minutes!"

Like so often when the other visited Cathrin grew pale.

"Can't you come with good news just once? Just _once_?" she snapped and grabbed the spyglass Usopp had left her. Sadly enough she could see in the distance a big ship with a familiar flag heading straight for them.

"Great, so it's my fault again. If you survive this I will just never warn you again and in case you forgot: I'm the immortal and you're the monster" the mermaid growled back offended and vanished back into the ocean just when Usopp came out, wondering about the loud voices.

"We got a problem of extreme proportions. Get everyone into the kitchen, but for God's sake let Gin sleep!"

XXXX

It was with mixed feelings that the Straw Head Crew waited for Don Krieg to arrive. Half an hour wasn't much time to cook up a plan, although they knew their opponent already, but it had been enough to barricade all entrances into the ship from within as safety precaution.

Don Krieg's men were surprised to find the much smaller crew battle ready and that gave Cathrin the opportunity to get their undivided attention while Nami and Usopp tried to sneak onto the galley.

"I want to talk with your captain" the young woman demanded, testing the weight of Gin's favourite weapons in her hands. It wasn't so much the weight of iron balls – to her it meant hardly anything – but rather that she didn't really know how to use the tonfa effectively. It just felt like someone should use them against Krieg and since Gin was out of business ... and this way she could keep people at distance without actually giving away her true nature.

"You are hardly in a position to make demands" someone laughed and the others joined in, but the usually temperamental woman took it in stride. They had a plan, kind of, and she would do her best to stick to it.

"Oh yes, we have. Before a fight between pirates the captain or a represent of the crew with the lesser number of members has the right of an open debate with the captain of the other crew. I'm the represent and I demand to talk with your captain" she repeated, but nobody believed her, except for one man.

"Who is calling me? Ah, now look at this. Straw Hat and his band of little children. You have found more idiots following you, I see."

"Krieg!"

"It's still _Don_ Krieg to you, punk!"

Sanji gritted his teeth and Zoro's hand wandered automatically to his swords.

"Funny then that we have a higher booty on our heads than you, wrinkle face."

"Not all of us, brother Zoro" Johnny reminded and Yosaku added: "Cathrin and we don't even have wanted posters."

"Actually" Cathrin noted, slightly disgruntled "Is my bounty way higher than Luffy's, but to return to the platonic insulting match: for a low ranking coward hiding behind metal plates you have quite a big mouth."

For a moment it seemed as if Don Krieg would lose it, but then he got his wits back together.

"Strange thing to say for you. I recognise those tonfa _you_ are hiding behind. What are you doing here, little girl? Revenging the traitor? That wimp should be long dead" Krieg laughed and Cathrin's facade of coolness started to crumple.

"Careful, you're treating a thin line" she growled. She had hoped he would notice it, but the cat-woman hadn't expected how much it would really bother her.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? My apologies."

Krieg and his crew laughed at her and Cathrin felt an old hatred boil up.

Suddenly the wind turned and waves became higher, while the cat-woman tried to concentrate on her mantra.

"_Not all humans are evil."_

"Someone betraying a woman's trust, throwing her over board and leaving her to drown, like you did, will never understand what drives me. You're not even worth that I look at you, but I promised her your head, so she shall have it. Come on, attack me, if you dare, or do you think you're ugly face is enough to defeat me?"

This time Cathrin was the one hitting a nerve. A very sensitive nerve, but the man didn't have nearly as much self-control as the woman and he threw an axe at her. Since she didn't know how to use them anyway the cat-woman let the tonfa fall to the ground and charged at Krieg, aiming at his face. The older man could only just so block her with his sword.

"Devil Fruit User" he noted mildly surprised and the woman hissed again.

"You want to deal with a devil? As you wish" she countered and jumped back, landing on the railing, parts of her body more animalistic now than before. Being a second generation – the only one she knew of actually – allowed her a greater flexibility in her transformations as she had figured out recently.

"Gentleman, the cat is out of the bag" she said with a wide, scary grin and flexed her claws.

Soon Don Krieg had to admit that he had underestimated this group, especially this cursed cat-woman. He was used to fight Devil Fruit Users, but he had not expected a Zoan-type with the Straw Hat, especially not a carnivorous. They were so unpredictable and this one was even worse. There was no recognisable pattern in her attacks. She went in and out of battle, sometimes just knocking out one of his men, other times several at once or she attacked him, before retreating to a higher place, from where she watched everything seemingly uninterested.

However, in contrast to the man's assumptions was Cathrin very interested and watched the battle attentively. Zoro and Sanji fought back to back, just like Johnny and Yosaku, while Luffy was just his uncoordinated self. It seemed Usopp and Nami had gotten in unnoticed, so now they just had to hope that the majority of Krieg's crew was here with them.

Deciding it was best to keep Krieg from thinking too much or getting to close to the others, Cathrin sprinted forward, but this time the older man didn't counter her assault, but dodged and grabbed her angle and threw her over board. He told her to greed the fishes, but very likely didn't see her roll her eyes. Still, playing along she screamed a bit while considering to just ram her claws into the wood and climb back up, just to buy the others a bit more time, but then decided against it. She didn't want to risk Krieg getting too imaginative and so she just let herself fall into the water, waved a surprised neptunian – it was a small one that would probably flee the area soon – and punched a hole into the ship's side. Instantly the wood broke open and she was sucked in with the water.

"Woah. Okay, that wasn't planed" the orange-haired admitted to herself and lacking a better solution she just rammed a barrel into hole. It wasn't perfect, but would keep the ship from sinking before it should. Then she shook the water off and wrung her hair out, before searching for her secret helpers, but that wasn't easy. Krieg's ship looked big from the outside, but was even bigger within, so she changed into her animal form and trotted through the corridors, listening and sniffling. Still it was more by luck that she found Usopp.

"O oh, it's you. Sorry" he said and Cathrin frowned at the hole in the wall. If she had been in her human form he would have at least broken her nose, if not more.

"It's always the silent ones, I guess" she mused. "I could have been Nami, you know."

In that moment the other woman came out of a room behind Usopp, shouldering a huge bag.

"Ah, okay, that is that. Are you done here?" she asked, stretching back into her human form.

"Just five more minutes and I'm ready."

"And I'll just have to check two more rooms for treasures."

"You mean you got it?"

The other woman grinned widely and pointed at her décolleté.

"It's not exactly what you wanted, but the doc should be able to ..."

Cathrin interrupted her with a stormy hug, thanking her again and again until the navigator had enough and pushed her away. Then Usopp gave her a small box.

"Press both buttons at once, but only when we are out, okay."

"No problem. I'll get back up there now, before they start to look for you, but you better hurry" the cat-woman said and parted from them, searching her way back up. It was only for the shortest of moments she stood before the last door, then she pushed them open, giving in to her more theatralic side and once again drawing all attention to her person.

"Boo!"

Although they had already seen her most of those standing close to Cathrin jumped back.

"No! That can't be!"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" the woman grinned, changing into her first hybrid form. It gave her more agility, speed and a little boost in body high, while still looking more or less human, although she obviously was still a scaring sight judging how fast everyone got out of her way when she started to circle Don Krieg.

"You've got yourself a fitting crew. All as cowardly as you are."

"What are you?"

Grinning the cat-woman bowed.

"Demon Cat Cathrin, back from the grave to haunt you."

For a moment Krieg seemed surprised, but really just for a moment.

"The Monster from the West Blue, the only born Devil Fruit User. That is admittedly most interesting, but did you really think that would keep me from noticing those two?" the self-proclaimed Don asked, pointing at Nami and Usopp, who had tried to use the opportunity to sneak back onto the Going Merry.

"Well, it was worth a try" Cathrin shrugged, then sprinted to the discovered search party and dragged both high up the main mast. The woman waited just long enough for the others to follow them, then pushed the triggers ... only that nothing happened.

"Usopp!" the cat-woman growled, but then the charges the sniper had placed in the belly of the ship finally exploded and ripped the galley aparts.

"Just a little delay I planned in" the young man lied hastily.

"Well, next time tell us about the delays beforehand."

With shock widened eyes did Don Krieg watch everything fall apart, literally. This wasn't how he had imagined this to go at all; too much like _that_ time. The pieces of his ship were slowly sinking, most of his crew were already knocked out or worse and he had to realise that his enemies had been holding back, especially this cursed woman. She was the driving force right now and had seemingly no weakness, not even water, but everyone had to have a weakness – except for him, of course – so what was hers?

Maybe it was that she fought alone, but he saw no way to use that against her right now. On the other hand could it also be something else, something so simple that a genius like he couldn't see it.

Whatever it was, he had to figure it out soon, because he could see in her eyes that she had become tired of playing around.

With a dangerously calmness Cathrin slowly came closer, enjoying the other's growing distress, but that should become her demise. The noise from the fight and especially the explosion had woken Gin and irritated he searched his way up with one hand always on the closest wall. He felt terribly sick, but also had a bad feeling about whatever was going on, especially when he found the door barricaded. Concerned he pushed the crates and boxes aside, but when the black-haired stepped out he really wished he would have just stayed in bed. His nightmares were nothing compared to the terror he felt when he saw Krieg's flag.

Cathrin paled. In face of her own panic she forgot about her plan to terrorise Krieg until he gave her the antidote he must have with him and shouted at Gin the get the hell out of here, but it was already too late. Grinning victoriously Krieg pulled out a gun and aimed straight at his former first mate.

Giving up all attempts to do anything verbally Cathrin turned and started to run. Everything seemed to slip into slow motion and a voice in her head kept screaming that it was a trap, but another voice was louder, shouting `too slow´ over and over again.

She heard the trigger and only the trigger, when she jumped on the railing and towards Gin and felt the bullets in her back before the sound of the shot itself reached her ears. For a moment the world stopped, but then it started to turned again and with it came the pain. It was like an explosion of its own and groaning she collapsed.

The cat-woman saw Gin over her, moving his lips, but she couldn't hear his voice and her fogy mind was still processed everything in slow motion. Sometimes the clear sound of metal meeting metal reached her, but it never seemed to fit into the reality in which Gin now grabbed his tonfa and tried to reach Krieg. Someone cursed, but not here and slowly a memory surfaced.

"_Ouch! Damn it, Hawk, you know I'm no good with these things."_

"_You promised to help me train, so stand to your word."_

_Cathrin started to cry and instantly __Donquixote __let his sword fall and ran to her._

"_Well done, Hawk. You made her cry."_

"_What? Why me?"_

"_Don't fight. Am sorry" the girl sobbed, trying to whip away the tears._

"_Hey, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong" __Mihawk also tried to calm her now and abandoning his own sword he joined his mate._

"_You know, when you love someone you also argue sometimes, but we would never knowingly harm each other or you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Cross my heart" the young man said and picked the girl up._

"_I have an idea. Let's visit Granny Marie" he suggested and Cathrin mewled happily._

"_And your training?" the other man asked surprised, but Mihawk just laughed and took his hand._

"_There are more important things."_

Tears ran down Cathrin's face, but not because of the pain.

Somewhere on the other ship had Krieg's men cornered Zoro in a tight spot. How they had managed that would forever remain a secret, but the swordsman stood his ground, had to, because between him and the wall cowered Sanji with an injured leg and another memory surfaced.

"_Hey, Cath, who are those people?" Gin asked, holding up a picture. The young woman hummed irritated, put the salad bowl away and sat down next to the man on the bed._

"_That's my family" she said and caressed the old photography. "That's Granny Marie and her daughters. I asked her about them, but she looked so sad ... I never asked again."_

"_And those two rascals?"_

"_You will laugh: these two raised me, see?" she asked and handed him another picture. Gin almost dropped it in shock._

"_But ... but they are ..."_

"_Dracule `Hawk-Eyes´ Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo? Jep, they are my fathers. Actually they've visited me just a few weeks before I found you. They'll probably drop by sooner or later again. ... You won't faint on me now, will you?"_

Again felt Cathrin the old gatred towards humans raise up in her, not because of the memories, but because they represented what she would lose. Her blood freezing roar that must have been audible even at the bottom of the ocean and stopped every motion on the ships.

"Not all humans are evil" she repeated her mantra, slowly getting to her feet, although it hurt terribly. "But some are!"

And just like that was she gone and before he really understood what had just happened Krieg felt a burning pain in his face. For the moment more irritated than anything else he felt for the wounds. They weren't deep or life threatening, but the scars would forever deface him.

Fuming he turned, trying to spot the beast in the rising fog, and it was indeed a beast he found, seeing that Cathrin's second hybrid form had been one of the reasons she had once been called `Damon Cat´, but now, as an adult, the name fitted even more. There was a difference between an aggressive kitten and a full grown man-eater after all and the coldness in her glowing eyes told Luffy that their worst fears concerning the woman had come true.

Shouting a warning to his friends he grabbed Nami and Usopp, who stood closest to him, and hurried to bring space and at least one door between them and the woman and sparing a short look over he saw Johnny and Yosaku doing the same.

Although the sight of the once-woman was admittedly very scary Krieg and his crew didn't really understand why her own comrades fled from her and then she was gone, just like that. No shadow, no sound betrayed her movement, just a throaty growl that filled every corner and heart with the promise of horrible things to come.

**TBC**


	11. And How They Meet Their End

I seriously considered not uploading any more chapters because of the lack of reviews -.-

XXXXXX

When he heard his captain's warning Zoro did the only thing he could in his current situation and pulled Sanji with him behind some crates and barrels. They had been too far away from any way inside.

The fog became thicker and just like cotton dampened every sound into a scary shadow of itself. The swordsman pulled the other closer and covered his ears. He believed to have a very good idea what Cathrin would do now and wanted to spare the cook as much of this as he could. He however couldn't allow himself that luxury. He had to know what she was able to do in order to defeat her and he had to do it because no one else could. She was out of control, had a clear advantage over Luffy with her claws and Sanji was hurt, so who else should do it?

Actually he didn't really need to defeat the woman, just somehow get the Kairōseki back around her neck, but Zoro had just one chance, so he watched and waited for a good opportunity.

The other pirates became increasingly nervous. One of the men said something. What it was didn't matter, only that it were the last words he ever spoke. Just the slightest change in the shadows betrayed Cathrin's movement and suddenly the man gripped his throat, blood flowing from between his fingers. A moment later he fell to the floor and when a second man followed, his head rolling over the deck and into the ocean, the others panicked.

The sound of breaking bones was terrible, interrupted by screams and the sound of bodies falling or jumping into water and everywhere was blood and between it all Don Krieg stood with shock widened eyes. He had seen and caused many terrible things, but never before had he met a creature like this.

She was silent and fast and Krieg seriously doubted he had anything to buy her off with. The scariest thing however was that suddenly there was no one left screaming or running.

The fog lightened up a bit and for a moment Zoro hoped maybe the woman had tired herself out, but seeing her he had to realise that Cathrin – or whatever was left of their friend in this state – was hardly warmed up and armed with a chillingly cruel smirk.

"Are you going to stop hiding behind those crates or do I need to come and get you?"

The short time it took the green-haired to realise that the cat-creature meant him Zoro became calmer than he had been all day. He obviously couldn't save himself anymore, but she didn't seem to know about Sanji. He could save the blond, even if it meant his own death.

"Stay here and don't make a sound. I don't want to die in vain" he said almost softly and pried the cook's hands from his shirt. Going by how much he shivered the other must have gotten a very good impression of what was going on despite his attempts to shield him from it. Irritated and scared Sanji starred at him, not really noticing when the fabric between his fingers was replaced with a much darker cloth.

Determined Zoro stepped out of their hiding place, mentally preparing himself for the hardest fight of his life while securing his hold on the old leather band and his swords. This wouldn't be easy, but he could do it ... only that from this point on everything went out of hand, even more than it already was.

Seeing the Kairōseki Cathrin paled even under her fur and shrunk back into her human form.

"You ... I though you destroyed that thing. What are you doing?" she asked irritated, but obviously of clear mind.

"I thought ... you didn't snap?"

"Of course she didn't" Gin interrupted frowning and more or less subtle stepped between the swordsman and the woman. He must have been out in the open the whole time.

"But she said ..."

"Did you never doubt yourself? Cath gets a bit rough and this is admittedly rather disgusting, but she doesn't lose it" the black haired explained and looking around Zoro had to realise that the majority of the crew was knocked out in the lifeboats. The few corpses were mutilated, which explained the horrible noises and proved that, while Cathrin didn't have any respect for the dead, she was perfectly sane. She had just scared the men so much that their larger number hadn't been a problem for her anymore.

"Zoro, I just wanted to ask you hold back Gin and watch out for him while I do what has to be done" the woman said calmly and pushed the older man towards the green-haired, before heading for Don Krieg, who only very slowly regained his composure.

"Tell me how to get the poison out of his body."

"Wouldn't you like to know, monster?"

Cathrin's eye twitched and a moment later she had buried her claws deep into his unprotected side.

"Guess it takes one to know one" she hissed and twisted her fingers. The man caught blood and sacked against her shoulder. "We have the receipt and I know a good doctor who can easily figure out an antidote. I just wanted to give you a fair chance."

Krieg laughed.

"You won't make it in time and I will take you with me to hell, no matter what."

Now it was Cathrin's turn to laugh, cruel and cold.

"Maybe, but I've been down there. I know what awaits me and in contrast to you I won't have to stay there forever" she whispered darkly and then just threw the man with all her might, which was a lot despite her condition. Somewhere almost out of sight Don Krieg fell into the water, but the distance wasn't something Cathin cared about.

"Hey, JJ, I got a present for you. Have fun with him" she shouted then, but it sounded hallow in her own ears, just like the sound of doors opening and her friends leaving their hiding places. Then there was only the wind in the sails and the waves calling for her.

Cathrin's vision became blurry as she turned around, but she could still focus on Gin's face and smile.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I love you" she said, then lost consciousness and let herself fall back into the ocean.

Shocked the friends ran after her and Gin was almost over what was left of the railing when Zoro pulled him back, pressed his swords into the other's arms and jumped after Cathrin. He heard Nami complain that she was surrounded by idiots, then he was surrounded by water. A feeling of déjà vu overcame the swordsman as he dived after the woman, only that this time he didn't have to fight against a storm. Still, that didn't make it any easier. He just couldn't find her and already started to fear that he would have to return empty handed, when from deep down a light started to submerge, becoming a creature he had seen before.

Zoro starred at the mermaid pulling him back to the surface, the very same that had saved him back then. He hadn't imagined her and she had Cathrin with her, too

"You all just want to annoy me, don't you?" she asked and for a moment the green-haired man wondered if he had mistaken her, but it was definitely the same mermaid, only less depressed.

"Hey, someone still in there? I can't carry either of you up there" the mermaid reminded and waved a hand before Zoro's eyes until he focused on her again.

"You're real."

"Quite and I'm sorry about before. I told you things you shouldn't know and erased the memory, kind of. You probably get terrible headache every time you try to remember."

Zoro frowned.

"You saved my life. I guess headache is an acceptable price to pay for that."

"You have no idea. Now get up there" she grumped and helped him get a good hold on Cathrin and the wall.

"I don't even know your name."

The mermaid shrugged.

"Jaris. Now move it. Zoan-types regenerate fast, but she needs those bullets out ASAP. And one of your mates must have the receipt for the poison Krieg used. Give it to me. I can make an antidote."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. I used to be a medic, but I need to know all the ingredients."

Zoro hesitated only for a moment, then he nodded and started to climb up. When he was close enough Usopp and Luffy pulled him up and going by the fresh relieve on everyone's faces they had neither seen nor heard him talk with the undead woman.

"We need to get the bullets out."

"No kidding" Nami huffed and took Cathrin from him. Already shouting orders the navigator didn't notice Zoro's strange frown, but she did notice when he pulled the paper with the receipt out of her décolleté.

Ignoring the justified protest and almost slap he got the swordsman threw a short look on the handwriting, decided that it had to be the right one and let it fall into the water.

"Have you lost it?"

"Is that the right one?"

If he would have actually seen their faces Zoro certainly would have laughed when Jaris shouted that, yes, this was exactly what she needed.

"Keep Gin on bed rest. I'll be back as fast as I can. And when they ask send them to Sanji. Cath told him about me."

The splashing that announced her parting was like a wakeup call for the crew and Luffy asked what this all was about, uncharacteristically serious, but Zoro still ignored them all, this time in favour of cursing himself. In the short while he had completely forgotten about Sanji and he felt even worse when he found the cook pressed in to the corner of their hiding place, shivering and clinking to his headscarf for dear life. Obviously the blond hadn't noticed that the battle was over and he had told him not to make a sound.

"Hey, it's alright, Cath calmed down and all of us are still alive, even most of the other crew" the green-haired said and picked the other up. Sanji needed a moment longer to catch up with reality, then he let go of the cloth and hugged the other rather awkwardly but with considerable strength.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I will try" Zoro promised and put the others off until `later´. All that mattered to him now – on a personal level – was that they left this literally sinking ship and that he got Sanji somewhere where he could calm down and regain his composure in peace.

Of course did he also worry about the others, or he wouldn't announce that they should hurry, grab Gin's arm and pull the other man to his room. Soon shock and battle rush would wear down and then the older man would just collapse again and he kind of owned it to Cathrin to at least make sure her lover would survive until Jaris had the medicine ready. The cat-woman herself was in good hands with Nami. Now they just had to hope that mermaid would make it in time.

XXXX

Forcing himself to remain calm Don Krieg floated on the water. He wasn't in the best position right now, but he would get out on top, like always, and then he would get his revenge.

His thoughts were interrupted, when someone pulled him under water and a face appeared in his vision that he hadn't thought about in decades.

"_Hello, Krieg."_

And he was back on the surface again, gasping for air and turning around frantically, but there was no one, especially not a dead woman. He must have swallowed too much salt water.

"Oh, you will get used to the salt and the darkness."

Again the man looked around and found nobody there. What was going on here? He knew that voice, he knew that face, but that couldn't be. He couldn't already be losing his mind, could he?

"Not yet, old man, but you won't know the difference when I'm done with you."

Krieg expected to again see nothing when he turned around, but came face to face with a woman. Pale skin, although not as pale as his own the next moment, long green hair and eyes so cruel and cold that it froze his guts.

"No, that can't be, you're dead!"

"Thanks to your efforts, yes" Jaris replied, contently swimming lazy circles around her victim. "I'm dead, but I'm not holding a grudge. I even got you a present."

With a sinister smile pulled the mermaid a plank out of the water. It was old, but still swam and the logo and number identified it as part of a marine lifeboat.

"I kept it just for you, Krieg. Do me a last favour and try not to die until had the time to properly torture you" she grinned and then vanished back into the depth. She had a live to save first, and then she had all the time in the world to slowly drive the man she hated more than anything else to insanity.

XXXXXX

It had taken Nami a felt eternity until she came out of Cathrin's room again with one of the three bullets. The other two had been in so deep she hadn't dared to even try and just like Zoro had predicted Gin's condition worsen again as soon as he had had the chance to calm down a bit. Now he and Cathrin laid in their respective beds, shaken with fever and all the crew could do was press Zoro and Sanji for information about the voice in the fog.

They had taken the revelation that Cathrin was closely befriended with a mermaid – the cook didn't reveal how closely exactly. He had promised after all – comparably good, but that couldn't distract them from the dire situation for long, neither could the desperate attempts of repairing and cleaning their ship.

"Just how long to you plan to stand there" Nami asked the second night she found Zoro standing at the railing and starring out at the dark sea.

"As long as I need to" the other replied, shifting a bit when Sanji joined him, but not away. In the contrary and it certainly didn't have to do with the late night snack the cook had prepared. Then they both settled to wait another night.

"You two are impossible" the navigator sighed their behaviour towards eachother and this mysterious woman, fish, whatever. It wasn't that she doubted Jaris' existence, but she seriously worried about her intentions. It just didn't make sense, but Nami's musing were interrupted by something heavy falling onto their deck.

Surprised all three turned just in time to see something that looked like a big fish slide over the wood until Zoro's legs stopped it. Of course they knew that there were a lot strange things on the Grand Line, but a fish with long hair they hadn't seen so far, neither heard one curse up a storm.

"Damn it, this thing just isn't meant for dry surfaces" Jaris complained with a growl and carefully set down some flasks, before working through her wet hair until she could finally see something again.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't get a grip on, well, anything" she said, looking up at Zoro and pointing at the shimmering fishtail.

"You came, that's all that matters" the other replied, forcing himself to not stare at the mermaid's bare breasts. She really was an unusually beautiful woman, but it could also be just be an effect all mermaids had on men in general. There were after all countless stories about ships sinking because of them.

"So, you are Jaris?" Nami asked and the mermaid grunted.

"To keep it short, yes" she said rolled onto her front, since she just couldn't find any hold otherwise. "What is important for you is that I was a doctor and paramedic. Do you have someone with a comparable education?"

"Just tell me what to do" Nami sighed and kneeled down. It didn't matter what the other was or why she really helped them. Just like when Zoro had been missing they needed a miracle to save their friends and it had worked the last time, so why not hope for the same miracle to repeat itself?

"Why am I not surprised? Anyway, how are Gin and Cath?"

"I got one of the bullets out. The other two ... I would have done more harm than good, but the wounds look fine so far. We tried to get some soup into them, but I'm more worried about the fever they both have. I just can't get it down."

"Ah, I expected something like that. Okay, listen, this is very important: the bulky flasks are for Gin and only Gin. An antidote is a poison that neutralises another poison, meaning everyone but Gin will die when taking this, got that?"

"Alright, I'll make sure of that. What concentration do I need to give him?"

"Right away 5ml and then 10ml twice a day intravenous into the arteria carotis communis. That's the artery here. Make sure you actually feel his pulse."

Nami shuddered when Jaris took her hand and pressed it against her throat.

"You're, you're …"

"Dead? Yes, for 19 years already. Try to focus. When you give him this Gin will very likely feel better than ever before in a few days. You must keep him in bed or he will run danger of permanent damage. I'd hate to have all my work to be in vain just because he didn't get the meaning of R&R. Rest and recovery."

"And the fever?"

"That's what the other bottles are for. One spoon three times a day for each of them. It is possible that Gin can't stomach the dose in combination with the antidote, then give him only one spoon every 12 hours together with the antidote. It tastes horrible, by the way, but they have to take it anyway. And, Sanji, you also should take it slow. I can see you favouring you one leg. We don't want that to get worse. If you'd excuse me now, I'm a busy woman."

Although she obviously had problems with it Jaris didn't ask for help when she pulled herself onto the railing and nobody dared to offer it.

"Wait" Nami suddenly said, not to help – seeing the creature moving and talking while having her hand at her throat and feel nothing had seriously creped her out and she would be happy if she'd never have to touch her again – but to ask for it.

"The Going Merry isn't fast enough. No matter how good your medicine is, we'll still need weeks to get back to Cherry Island."

"I see" the other replied thoughtfully and took a look around.

"Wake your friends, take in the sails and secure your cargo; I'll send you a friend. She's a bit wild, but fast. When she carries you, it will take but a few days to Cherry. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you, for everything."

The mermaid's frown softened into a half smile.

"I have to thank you. It felt good to help preserve life for a change, but I really need to go. I have a soul to torture"

With a last sinister grin Jaris jumped back into the ocean, leaving them to their own device and Nami to wonder if things would ever become `normal´ again, or if it was just that the Grand Line had been holding back it's true craziness until now.

The question who Jaris' friend could turn out to be suddenly made her feel ill, but someone had to run the show and she'd be damned if she wouldn't try everything. That said friend turned out to be a Neptunian however was almost a bit too much for her, but like all of them she went with it and tried not to think about the large sea-wolf carrying their ship on her back. Even Usopp swallowed all comments about made up allergic reactions to who knows what, so the Navigator just took up her routine. She got up in the morning, checked the course and Gin and Cathrin. Then woke Sanji, made coffee and looked after the night guard. The only thing she changed was that she didn't tell the cook anymore to just move his stuff into Zoro's room already. Whatever this thing between him and the swordsman was, they had to work it out in their own time and right now Nami had enough problems as it was.

XXXXXX

On the fifth morning however something was off. The woman couldn't pinpoint what, but it made her break routine and first check on the patients and only when she was sure that they were as fine as someone in their situation could be did she wake Sanji. The cook didn't seem to notice anything, just stumbled into his own room. Nonetheless remained Nami suspicious and thus skipped coffee and went outside.

To her relieve she found out that everything seemed alright. The sea-wolf was just gone and thus the ship not moving anymore, but after five days the creature deserved a break. The figure on the railing on the other hand was surprised, but that didn't worry her. Nami doubted anyone else had hair this long and the colour of the sea and could enter their ship just like that.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I can't believe I've been gone for over 25 years."

"You've been here before?"

"Been is good. I was born and raised here with my sister and my adoptive brothers" Jaris deadpanned, never turning away from the sight of Treed's haven in the early autumn morning. "We moved to a small island in the East Blue long ago and since then I've only ever seen it from afar. I forgot how breathtaking the view can be ... does the medicine help?"

"The fever is down, mostly, and Gin is sometimes awake again already, but we keep him down, like you said. I'm more worried about Cathrin. I'm not a doctor, but those wounds don't seem bad enough for her to not wake up."

Jaris shivered and hugged herself.

"She must be in some sort of coma then, but I doubt that's a reason to worry. Sooner or later it will just become too boring for her."

Nami laughed shortly. Yes, that sounded like Cathrin, but she stopped when the other turned around and carefully put bare feet onto the planks.

"You ... you ... You can do that?"

"Do what? Oh, the legs? Let's just say it included magic and a not exactly voluntarily volunteer. He's dead now, kind of, and I'm alive, that's all that matters. I just forgot how difficult walking is" the long-haired woman replied, more concentrating on her feet than her words.

Cautiously Jaris let go of the railing and made one step after the other, only to sit on the floor the next moment.

"Oh. Yes, definitely more difficult than I expected. It looked somehow easier when my nephew learned to walk ... he would laugh his butt off if he could see me like that."

"Okay, you are now officially the strangest person I've ever met" Nami sighed and helped the other up, relived that Jaris' skin felt pretty normal now, if a bit too soft and cold, but not the dead kind of cold. Jaris just replied that the other didn't even know half of her story yet, but for once accepted the help without protest. She was cold and disorientated and to be alive again – whatever that meant aside from having a pulse – was generally too much for her right now, even if it was what she had always wanted.

"Coffee?"

"I seriously doubt I can stomach anything but water and bread right now" the green-haired replied amused, sinking into a chair and arranging her legs manually. Too many bones and muscles to move.

"Sure. That's a nice dress, by the way."

Jaris unconsciously smoothened the fabric of her sand coloured dress.

"You'd be surprised what things lay at the bottom of the ocean. And I figured I better spares us all the embarrassment of showing up naked, but that isn't what you really want to ask."

"Well, I just wondered. You said you left this island 25 years ago and are ... were ... well, dead for 19 years and you had a nephew. That means you must be ..."

"I turned 43 on the 30th August, but I died when I was 24. Considering I didn't exactly age since then, physically at least, and it was actually March when I died I guess you could say I'm 25 now. Anyway, how fast can you be ready to anchor? I'd really much rather know Cath and Gin in a proper hospital and the bullets still need to be removed."

"Soon, but breakfast comes first" Sanji replied on Nami's behalf, then stopped and stared at Jaris, who wiggled her fingers at him and on second thought also her toes, just because she could. The woman could see he hadn't taken her advice, but then again, she hadn't expected him to. Nobody ever did listen to their doctor after all.

Well, when they were at the hospital he would have to put up with a doctor actually stable on their legs and able to enforce their orders.

"I guess things will start to get really interesting now" the cook commented and Jaris had to agree.

**TBC**


	12. D

I was rather frustrated last week since I didn't get a single review, but that could solved so here you have the next chapter.

It's a bit shorter that the average, but important.

XXXXXX

It was a rather depressing picture how the Straw Hat Crew carried their wounded comrades through the streets of Treed in the middle of the night. Luffy and Zoro gave Gin and Cathrin respectively, packed in thick blankets against the cold wind, a piggyback ride, while Johnny and Yosaku had each an eye on their condition and carried the medicine bottles. Nami supported Jaris and Usopp had been ordered to watch Sanji closely. Naturally the cook wasn't happy about that at all, but with the way he limped the former mermaid wouldn't have accepted a `no´.

"It's almost like I remember it."

"Maybe we can find someone you knew" Nami tried to cheer her up, but the other woman shook her head.

"If they are still alive they either won't believe us or moved away. That's how it's always been. Those born on the Fruits leave as soon as they can. 25 years will have hardly changed anything about it."

"Wow, you're old."

"If you fish head call me `old´ one more time, I will turn you into sushi!"

The navigator laughed. Jaris was a lot like Cathrin, when she felt like it. She wondered if maybe they had adopted that from the same person, or from each other, but they would have enough opportunities to figure that one out once cat-woman was back on her feet. That was after all the reason they now knocked at the door of the doctor who had also checked on Zoro when they had come to this island for the first time.

"Ah, you again, the guy with the `storm´. Didn't Cath go with ... oh, sweet Neptune, come in. Nurse, a stretcher, no two, we need two, don't we? Or three? What happened?"

"A battle, six days ago. Cath had three bullets in her back. We could remove only one. I didn't have the tools to remove the others, but I gave her antibiotics. I fear she slipped into a coma, through, but her blood-circulation is stable. I mixed an antidote for Gin and it seems to help, but he has to be monitored, just in case, and they both need IVs ASAP" Jaris explained and the other man nodded.

"A fellow doctor, how fortunate. Nurse, Cath into the OR and Gin on the needle."

"Of course, doctor."

XXXX

At first waiting for Cathrin to get out of the OR was agonising, but then Luffy mentioned Jaris' age again and with a growl the woman made it her mission to catch the rubber man, or she tried at least. The green haired was still too unstable on her legs and ended for up in Zoro's lap. For a moment she tensed up - sleeping sword's men were as a rule even more dangerous that those awake – but the younger just grumped and slept on as if nothing had happened, proving how exhausted he had to be.

"Stop that, Luffy. A hospital is not a playground" Nami complained and ended the chase with well aimed hit to Luffy's head. The resulting pout was most pitiful and sighing exhausted Jaris stayed where she was for a moment longer, before sorting her limps and swaying to the black haired captain.

"I need some air and you will join me" she proclaimed, gripping the pirate's arm.

"Er ... if the others don't mind" he replied and looked at Nami questioningly.

"It's no use if we all lose our heads over this. We'll send Usopp should something happen. Have fun."

"Thanks. I just want to go down to the harbour for a while" Jaris replied and dragged the captain to the door, although it was actually Luffy who lead her. Only when they had left the building did the woman groan relieved and leaned heavily on the other.

"Dear Lord, so that's why we don't return to our own bodies."

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly? No. I keep forgetting to breath and my heart seems to weight a ton. I wish to return to the sea just as much as I dread the darkness awaiting me there, but in comparison to then I now feel so ... clumsy, useless. I have more now than I ever hoped for, so why am I not happy?"

Luffy shrugged.

"That's alright, I guess. You've been through a lot; that needs some time to get used to."

Jaris rolled her head from side to side.

"Wise words. Do you have something to say about pretending everything is fine, too? You can't tell me you really can keep grinning through all this. You will just make yourself miserable with that attitude and it won't help Gin or Cath."

"Not them, but everyone else. Hey, you were born here, right? Cath made it sound as if Granny Marie has lived here since forever, so maybe she remembers you."

Jaris stopped dead in her tracks – figuratively, of course.

"Marie? Did you say ... but that can't be. It ... maybe. A lot of people have that name, right? Can you bring me to her?"

"Sure. I think she lived somewhere here" Luffy replied, wondering what that stuttering was about, but he didn't say anything and instead tried to remember what the house in question looked like. Meanwhile Jaris adjusted her grip on his arm for the sake of balance and mustered him critically for various reasons.

"I know it's off topic, but you really don't wear enough clothes for this time of the year, and neither do you" she grumped and stopped a young man hurrying past them.

"Lady, I'm never ... hey, Luffy. Man, that's a surprise. What are you doing here" Ace shouted and hugged his little brother, who was not less surprised, saying he could ask the same, but the older just laughed.

"Searching for Cathrin, actually. I heard some strange rumours and wanted to see what ... wait, she went with you, didn't she? Yeah, that sounds like something she would do. She's crazy like that, but who is that sweet lass?" he added, giving Jaris a once over. The green-haired was decidedly not happy with that and glared at him in a way that would have made Whitebeard himself cringe and apologise.

"Jaris, my older brother Ace. Ace, this is Jaris, a friend of Cathrin's. We want to visit Granny Marie."

"Really? Well, hey, if Cath is with you guys she can wait a while longer. I haven't seen the old Lady in ages" Ace said and knocked at the door closest to them.

Considering her age and the late hour Granny Marie opened them surprisingly fast. Something had kept her awake tonight, the young people at her door she obviously hadn't expected.

"Ah, two young men and a beautiful woman at my door. You look familiar. Come in, tell me what brings you here. Would you like tea? I also have cookies."

Thanking her for the hospitality the brothers followed the old woman into her living room and offered to help, but Granny Marie refused and vanished into the kitchen. Jaris followed the boys, slowly, and silently sat down on the worn out couch. Luffy and Ace joined her, looking at the many pictures everywhere.

"Your family?" Ace asked, having a closer look at the image of two playing girls. They looked familiar, but he couldn't say why.

"Yes. When I look at the pictures it's almost as if they are still here. I should have never let them go, but that's the way it is with children. They grow up and when the time comes that they want to follow their own way one shouldn't hold them back" Granny Marie sighed and put down the tablet. Luffy's question about what happened to them made her look up. It was a calm and calculating glaze out of old, but bright eyes.

"I haven't been asked that for a very long time and I couldn't bring myself to answer, but maybe it is time" she said and sat down in her armchair. "It has been so long ... my husband, my proud and wild, my beloved husband and I had two beautiful daughters and two handsome sons, but only very few knew that. Like all children from the Fruits they moved away, but send many letters. Our sons still visit, but sixteen years ago our older daughter died and left behind two children. I would have tried to get the custody for them, but that would have been too dangerous for them and me. Maybe it was for the best, but there has been not a single day I haven't wondered what became of them."

Moved the younger starred at their hands and glad to at least still have his brother Ace laid and arm around Luffy and pulled him close for a moment. Jaris just continued to knot her fingers and asked softly what happened to the other daughter.

"She joined the marine. She was good, a medic. We were so proud, but then they told me she deserted and went missing on sea. I can't believe it. She was too good, too stubborn to give up. It runs in the family, stubbornness, from both sides. I never gave up hoping she would one day return, but I'm old now and weary. Are you not well, my child?"

Jaris shook her head again and again, trying to stop the tears from running down her face, tears she had wanted to shed for years, but couldn't, like so many other things.

"She's not out there anymore" she sobbed, sinking to her knees and taking the hands of the older woman into her own. "I'm here. I found my way back home, mum."

To say the revelation took them by surprise would have been an understatement. Unbelieving Marie raised her shaking hands and trailed the contours of the younger woman's face.

"Can that be, after all these years? What is your name, my child? Tell me your name."

Feeling like intruders the brothers rose and went to leave the, but when Jaris said her full name Ace froze on the spot.

"Say that again!"

The green-haired looked at him, the same calculating eyes as her mother, but intertwined with a seemingly bottomless sadness.

"I am Cat D. Jaris."

"You are Aunti JJ?"

Jaris nodded with a forced smile and tried to wipe away the tears, but just couldn't stop crying.

"Sacira always threatened to make you call me that, but yes, I'm the younger sister of Lion D. Sacira, your mother."

"But ... but that is impossible. You aren't much older than I am."

The green-haired looked even sadder now than before. She had already caused this woman she loved most so much pain, telling her and them the truth now, where they both had just been reunited with their family. She just couldn't do it, not now, maybe not ever, but that was too far away right now.

"That is a long and sad story, not one I want to tell right now. Sit down, let it go, it is not important. There are other stories to tell. I ... I think I have forgotten a lot" she mumbled and laid her head into her mother's lap.

The old woman couldn't do more than keep holding her hands. So many years she had hoped and prayed and now her daughter and her grandsons were here. It had to be a dream, like she had had many before, but no, it was real, and it filled her heart with a joy beyond words.

XXXX

It was pure luck that Usopp found his captain and Jaris and he almost forgot his task over finding them, Ace and Granny Marie looking through an old photobook.

"Concentrate, Usopp."

"Yes, er, Nami sends me. Cath is out of the OR. The doc says she will be fine, but she doesn't trust him and actually I'm not so sure about it either. Can you come and check on her?"

Jaris hesitated, unconsciously squeezing her mother's hand. The old woman returned the pressure, then patted her hand.

"Go, my dear. It is enough for me to know you are alive and well."

"I'm sorry I caused you so much grief. I will return, soon, I promise."

The next moment the younger woman found herself in Luffy's arms, bridal style.

"And I will make sure she keeps her promise" he grinned, bid his goodbye and ran back to the mini hospital. Usopp remained behind and was forced to explain why Cathrin was with a doctor and thus he only could catch up with them when Jaris was already done with the cat-woman and going over the x-ray images of Cathrin's spine.

"How is she?"

"Considering the circumstances she's fine. With her healing factor she won't have any lasting damage, but only time will tell" Jaris replied. "Gin also looks good. It's still possible that his body rejects the medicine, but on the other hand should the poison have actually killed him months ago. I doubt he will give us trouble and with every passing day it's more unlikely to happen. And talking about trouble, where is Sanji?"

"The doc noticed he's limping and insisted to have a look at his leg" Nami explained, massaging her temples. While Jaris had been checking on their friends she had told them what had happened at Granny Marie's house and accordingly strong was the navigator's headache. "Just to make sure I got it right: Granny Marie is your mother?"

"Yes, and Luffy's grandmother, which makes me his aunt. Ace remembers, but Luffy hadn't been born yet when … well, you know. It was my father's idea, I think" Jaris added as an afterthought. "Cat D. Jaris, Lion D. Sacira, Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy … now that I think about it, we couldn't have been more obvious, but I'm still glad we have that connection."

"And are there any more D.s we should know about?" Nami asked further. She doubted the world could take on more of that kind, but now there was also another idea nagging at the back of her head. It was absurd, really, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Not by blood relation, but Mihawk and Doflamingo are my foster brothers and they in return Cathrin, so they are also family, but I believe that's all that's left of us. Some of father's closest friends also carry a `D.´ in their name, or used to at least. If you ever come across one, tell them Luffy is a `D.´ by blood relation. It may not be worth as much as it once was, but it could make the difference between a powerful enemy or an alley."

"Oka~y, good to know. That reminds me, we don't have a place to stay at yet. Usopp, you and Zoro will go to the Cocktail and get us some rooms. Seems like we will stay for a while."

"I'm not your errant boy" the swordsman complained, but with the way he was glared at he left soon. With Luffy probably searching Sanji to beg him for food and Johnny and Yosaku back on the Going Merry to guard the ship that meant the women had a moment among themselves.

"I guess that means you have a personal question?" Jaris asked once they were alone. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but never would she have expected the question that followed a short nod.

"You are Gold Rogger's daughter."

The X-ray image sailed to the ground and the green-haired spun around.

"That … where the hell do you have that one from?"

"Cathrin. She mentioned that Granny Marie had been on Gold Rogger's ship. It sounds ridiculous, but somehow it also makes sense."

The other woman continued to stare in shock, then sat down on one of the empty beds, rubbing her face.

"It's supposed to be a secret, but … yes. Sacira and I, we were the daughters of the Pirate King Gol D. Rogger and his ship's doctor Saint Marie. Mum and I already told Luffy and Ace about it earlier. He wanted to tell you anyway, but …"

"I know. It's a secret."

"It is an important secret" Jaris corrected seriously. "Ace and Luffy are already pirates, so it doesn't change much for them right now, but if the marine finds out Gold Rogger's bloodline continues they will stop from nothing to make sure none of us are left alive and that includes you and your entire crew and everyone you're associated with. Families, you're home towns, everything. They will leave no stone unturned."

Nami paled to a degree she could have been described as bloodless.

"Wow, I guess it's really better if the boys don't find out."

"That is something you will have to figure out among yourself, but know that the marine _tortures_ prisoners and everyone has something they will betray everything and everyone for. Make of that what you will, but keep me and mum out of it. God knows we've been through enough."

"I see" the navigator replied, chewing on her lower lip for a while. Mentally she already made a list of all the things their crew would sell each other out for. They weren't just friends, they were family, but some ties were thicker than others and she knew – through thankfully not by experience – that no matter how high the pain tolerance there was always a point where you would do everything just to make it stop.

"You have my word. I won't say a word to anyone."

The other woman nodded relieved.

"Thanks. It's in your best interest, really."

"Seems like that. So ... Granny Marie, Hawks-Eye, Doflamingo, Cathrin ... all your family?"

"Imagine my surprise to find out they are all alive and well. I can't wait to see them again. So many years ... When I saw them the last time my brothers had wanted to go with father, so had mother. I thought they all died with him, but dad sacrificed himself and saved them all. The whole crew could be out there somewhere and I thought all that time I was the last. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, kind of ironic. I fear that sacrificing thing runs in the family."

Jaris laughed shortly, whipping tears out of her eyes, again.

"Yes, seems that way, but, you know, I won't take your head off if you ask about the One Piece. I can't tell you where it is anyway."

"But it's real?"

"As real as I am. It's so valuable it can't be measured with gold or jewels. In fact, I don't think there are enough numbers to count it either, but you can't see what it's worth from the outside. You can find it without knowing it, but you will know instantly when you lose it and it is closer that you think."

Nami starred at the other woman as if she had grown a second head, but then she saw the same wide grin that ran in the family for three generations already on Jaris' lips. It was just a short moment, but it caused her to let it slip. It was more fun to search for the treasure first anyway.

"You are all insane, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. If that is all, I'll go back to mum. I've been away from home far too long already, but ... call me if anything changes."

Nami promised that, too, and watched Luffy carry his aunt back to his grandmother where they sat well into the night and warmed up old family stories. Hopefully things would calm down now a bit, they really could use a break, but ...

.

.

.

"JARIS!"

**TBC**

XXXXX

Evil cliffhanger is evil and I got bad news: I won't update this story next week either. I got an exame coming up and have to prepare presentations and papers and am generally too busy. As much as I love my stories, I gotta make sure my real life doesn't suffer under it and real life says: bad grades equal no chance to start my master next year equals no job equals no labtop/internet to keep on writing.

Comments would be highly appreciated, however. I need the attention *teary puppy eyes*

Anyway, so, what do you think? That's one of the major revelations of my story. As I said in the comment of the first chapter, I started writing this story in summer 2003, when the Alabasta-Arc wasn't finished yet in my country, so the family relations are not altered from the manga, they are completely made up by me. That it's kind of similar is purely by coincidence. And it's not the last surprise I have in store. This is only Chapter 12 of 18 after all XD


	13. Decisions

Presentation and test went comparably well, so here you have chapter 13 and some new revelations. I even got a bit gore into it. Not much and just as a retelling of something that happened, but yeah.

Anyway, have fun

XXXXXX

Constant clicking and a hummed melody framed by painfully bright light welcomed Cathrin when she finally opened her eyes and groaning she tried to turn away from it, except that she couldn't.

"Am I dead?"

"For a moment it looked as if and if you dare to get up I'll kill you myself, but other than you are very much alive" Jaris replied calmly, only looking up from whatever she was knitting for a moment to check if the other woman was already trying to get up or actually heeded her warning.

"Can you remember anything from after the battle?"

"Voices, faces ... _lots_ of pain."

"You jolted up and the sutures didn't hold. They ruptured and ... well, you don't want to know the details" the greenhaired explained and stood up to control the drip and get two more blankets from a cupboard. One the long haired spread over Cathrin, the other she wrapped around her own shoulders, before she returned to her chair and her wool.

"Well, at least you guys won't have to worry about me ever again."

"And why, do tell, is that so?"

"You're running around, so this is obviously heaven ... or rather hell. Heaven doesn't have those" the cat-woman added, starring at the large needle in her arm as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. "But then, corpses don't need a drip and I know with absolute certainty that those two wouldn't let themselves get killed just like that, so I conclude that I'm still alive."

Jaris followed Cathrin's gesture and frowned at her adopted brothers with annoyed fondness, before she got up again to pull up the blankets she had spread over the sleeping men earlier again, all the while ignoring the other's attempts to choke herself in her pillow.

"You know that won't work."

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. Just ... where am I, how long was I out, what the hell are my fathers doing here and since when are you a land mammal again?"

"I'm tempted to be insulted, but since you are right from a biological point of view ... I called them over. As you pointed out, they are your fathers and my brothers, by the way. I haven't seen them in two decades and was accordingly desperate to see them again. You missed one of the most teary and heartbreaking reunions of history, but because of you they refused to take a break, so I gave them a sedative some hours ago. They will be out for a while. As to your other questions ... we have the 19th of November, do the math yourself, and you are in Treed with a doctor who is admittedly better than I would have given him credit for. And for your information: I also made an antidote for Gin and it's working just fine. He's running around again and so am I, but for other reasons. Now three guesses who is spending eternity in the depths."

"Great and now I'm supposed to be grateful or what?"

"Oh no, of course not. I just made sure you lived long enough to see your lover recover and enjoy the beauty of this world together with him. Why should I expect gratitude for that?" Jaris snapped and let herself fall back onto her chair, fuming with barely suppressed anger. Cathrin hissed and turned her head away, but after a while her features softened. It wasn't fair to let her moods out on Jaris of all people. Knowing the other woman as she did it was safe to say the former mermaid had gone beyond what was possible to help them and here she was, throwing it all back into her face.

"JJ?"

"What now?"

"I'm sorry, really. I just hate to be helpless like this" the orange haired mumbled and as an afterthought added that she also hated to sleep on her belly.

"Really now? But you're quite comfortable on Gin's belly, or so I've heard" the green haired replied and after a moment started to laugh along with the cat-woman, who winced in pain now and then.

"Ouch! Ouh, what's that stuff anyway? Opium?"

"Not quite. Its morphine dissolved in an isotonic glucose solution. You're little stunt almost laid your whole spine free, so I suggest you leave that damn needle where it is and don't fucking move until I explicitly tell you to!"

Eyes wide open Cathrin instantly stopped wiggling her free arm to the needle and abandoned all thoughts of disobeying the other.

"You're execrating, right? I know I can endure a lot, but how did that happen? I only had a bulled in my ack."

"It were three and let's just say you and I are going to have a long talk about stupid suicide attempts" unwilling to explain that the bullets had been stuck at a difficult place, resulting in a comparably large cut the doctor had to make. In addition to that had not only the wounds been ripped open by Cathrin's movement, but also torn open more skin along the wounds. It had been bloody and ugly and no matter how fast Cathrin could heal, she would definitely need a while to recover from that.

"Spare me" the orange haired groaned. "What about Luffy and the others?"

"They refused to leave before you haven't at least woken up. I'll talk to them as soon as Zoro ... ah, speaking about the devil. If you fall asleep again I will personally kick you into next week. Where's Gin? It's time for his medicine."

The swordsman yawned and shrugged.

"Somewhere outside" he replied and picked up his weights, but Jaris was already gone again, so he focused on the other woman.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. Now get over here, Zoro. Closer. Closer, now hold out your arm."

Irritated the man did as he was told and suddenly had painful, although not very deep scratches on his arm.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"You know exactly what for. Now give it back!"

It took the swordsman a moment to understand what she meant, then he fished out the leather band with the kairōseki and handed it out to her. Cathrin growled at the offending object, but before Zoro could even start to explain himself Gin jumped in through the open window and she hastily hid it in the nightstand.

"Gin!" Jaris reprimanded from somewhere outside, making the dark haired man wince like a little child caught with its hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh come on. You said yourself I should get some exercise. Where is the damn stuff anyway?"

"On the top shelf, left hand when you face the door, where it has been yesterday and the day before yesterday and so on. Now stop delaying and take it already! Just because you feel better doesn't mean all the poison is out of your body yet."

The man sighed and got the bottles.

"Guess since she's awake you can just as well give her company. She's your girlfriend and all. We'll talk later."

Cathrin motioned him an okay and watched Zoro leave the same way Gin had come in. The black haired didn't really seem to get what just happened until he saw the cat-woman waving weakly to get his attention. Shocked he almost lost his hold on the bottles, but only almost.

"You're awake!"

"You could say so" the woman huffed, but her mood lifted instantly when the other kneeled down beside her and hugged her as good as he could without putting any pressure on her back. He had heard what had happened the last time and wasn't willing to risk anything.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Dito. Don't forget your medicine. Looks like it tastes terrible."

"I wish I knew" Gin sighed and only unwillingly parted from Cathrin to ready a syringe and inject it into the artery in his throat without hesitation. The orange haired hissed in symapthy.

"I'm not happy with it either, but as long as I'm going to live I won't complain ... very loud" he grinned loosely. Then the black haired pulled a second bed next to Cathrin's and laid down as close to her as he could, her hand in his.

"You scared me."

"Well, then you know how I felt every single time I didn't know where you were. Come here, I'll make it better."

Chuckling Gin wiggled closer and let her lick over the plaster, before he caught her lips and moved on to her ears. Cathrin giggled and smiling satisfied Jaris left the window.

"So? How is she?"

"Cath? Fine. Got a terrible mood, but Gin is taking care of that. And no, you are not allowed to visit her right now. Awesome healing factor or not, she's too weak to handle another incident like the last. Now come with me. We need to talk" the medic said and led the straw hat crew to a little restaurant in a dark alley, where they could talk in peace and have lunch. Not that she could stomach much yet, but it was getting better and she knew her nephew well enough by now to know he was always hungry.

"Even assuming she will heal better now that she's awake, Cath won't be able to travel for at least another month."

"So?"

"Luffy, the ocean around the Fruits freezes from December to at least March."

"Wait, what do you mean, `freezes´?" Nami asked, pushing Luffy aside. "Lakes can freeze; rivers can freeze, but not the whole ocean. The currents ..."

"Change direction" Jaris interrupted. "You see, Cherry, Banana, Kiwi and Orange all have their very own magnetic signature. They are very similar, but still different and the interaction between the islands has heavy influence on the weather and the ocean current flowing between them. In the winter months the currents change direction and flow with cold water around the islands. Within a week the ice can get up to fourteen feet thick. Everyone then builds little sheds in the harbour and there will be a great rink and it's really fun, but …"

"We will have to either leave Cathrin and Gin and set sails as soon as possible or we stay here until spring" Nami finished and Jaris nodded.

"Exactly. I could understand either choice and in the end its your decision, but I have to remind you of a few facts. Only very few tourists stay here and the natives use the winter to take their vacations, so don't expect too much entertainment. Orange Island however is another matter. I'm not sure what to expect from the marine. They usually don't keep prisoners there for long and Long Tom said their icebreakers are all damaged in one way or another, so I guess only a few soldiers will stay here, but some of the higher ups used to spend their vacations here. I don't think that has changed and when they hear that you will also stay … it's hard to say how they will react."

"Who cares? Everyone in favour of staying says `Aye´."

"Aye!"

"Objections?"

Not a single voice or hand was raised and Luffy nodded satisfied. True, two or three months of being stuck here would probably soon become boring, but he was sure it would be worth it and they all could use the time to recover and train. As much fun as it was, he knew that if they always only hopped from island to island without a break they would sooner or later come across opponents too strong for them. Using the time to train and recover sounded like a good idea. However, what they didn't know yet was that even when the people of the Fruits took a step back and relaxed things never stayed calm and boring for long.

XXXXXX

Just like Jaris had predicted did the temperature soon drop and on the third of December the water was already frozen for miles around the Fruits.

Thanks to the powers of the Neko Neko no Mi Cathrin recovered a lot faster than anticipated, but everyone, especially her fathers, who had decided to also take a break and `stay at home´, insisted she took her time. Ace announced he would also stay until spring, but sometimes he vanished for a day or two and never said where to.

A week later the by the children impatiently awaited snow finally began to fall. It was only a thin layer at first, but soon it fell so heavily one couldn't see the hand before the eyes for two days, before the weather cleared again.

It was in one of those clear nights when Cathrin awoke from nothing particular and left her bed, the room and the house in silence. She wasn't nearly as fast doing that as she would have liked to be and it was hard to stay focused on walking while saving her back and trying to ignore the strange pain she was feeling in her abdomen for a while now. Still she managed somehow and once outside the woman sunk down on her hands and knees relieved and changed into her animal form. Like this the pain was much easier to deal with and so Cathrin padded through the dark streets to the abandoned harbour.

For a moment she took in the peaceful scene and imagined the townspeople standing between the sheds, drinking and eating, or running on the already prepared skating rink, but then she shook her head and braced herself for the pain that was to come. This part of her journey she actually dreaded the most, but it couldn't be helped, so she jumped and tried to land on her side.

It was much worse than anticipated and for a moment Cathrin feared she wouldn't be able to get up again, but then the pain subsided again and she could continue her mission, although even slower than before.

She knew the others wouldn't understand her decision, but when Hawk-Eyes had visited her on the Going Merry and told her about the conditions of her continued freedom she had already know it would end like this and she had given the marines her word on that inhibited island. Jaris would understand, the cat was sure of that, and hopefully her explanations would be enough to make it easier for the others to accept it. When they noticed she was gone everything would be already over anyway.

XXXX

"Cath, are you awake already?" Jaris shouted, knowing very well that if the other hadn't been awake yet she would be now, but her literally ice cold hands held a higher priority at the moment. Why did people produce gloves that didn't keep one's hands warm anyway?

"Cathrin?"

The continued silence was worryingly at best and rubbing snow crystals out of her eyes the green haired checked the room again. To find it deserted was greatly unsettling, but the doctor tried to take it in stride and searched the rest of the building for the other woman. Cathrin had after all threatened to just get up and leave because she couldn't stand staying in a hospital room any longer, but when she couldn't find her anywhere inside either ...

"Okay, I bet she went home. Understandable, but damn it all, she could have just asked. If I find her half dead somewhere along the road I will kill her!" Jaris growled and stomped to the little house outside of Treed where once she had been raised and now Cathrin lived in, but there she only found Gin. The black haired reacted instantly and ran to the Cocktail to search the cat-woman there and wake the others should he also be unsuccessful. Jaris meanwhile slowly went down the main road, looking for signs and asking everyone she came across, but nobody had seen Cathrin.

"But I've seen a big orange kitty" a little girl she had only asked out of desperation said and alarmed the green haired asked her to go more into detail.

"Well" the child made. "I woke up last night and I saw a big orange kitty on the road. The poor kitty was walking funny, it was hurt, but the blond man will take care of her. He looked nice, but he was smoking and mama says smoking is bad."

"Yes, smoking really isn't very healthy. Where did they go?"

"That way. Poor big kitty. Mama says it was only a dream, but ... "

Already running in the pointed direction Jaris didn't hear the rest. That Cathrin had obviously been heading for the harbour had triggered several alarm clocks in her head and the `what ifs´ almost made her slider over the edge and crash on the frozen water. However, something she believed to see on the ice made her jump down anyway and investigate. Johnny, who must have seen and followed her, joined her a moment later.

"Here you are. We heard Cathin is missing and we can't find Sanji anywhere either. Everyone is in various states of panic and please tell me you know where they are!"

The woman gave him an annoyed look.

"Sweet Neptune, by 'everyone´ you don't actually also mean my brothers, do you?"

"We ... shouldn't have told them?"

"Because they tend to do stupid things when in panic and we all sleep at our mother's place she also knows and she had already enough to worry about. And Sanji is gone, too, you say?"

"Yes. He and Zoro had a major fall out last night" the other replied and briefly outlined how loud it had been until Zoro had shouted at the cook the he wouldn't care if the other went and got himself killed.

"You ... you don't think Sanji did something stupid, do you?"

Her only reply was to reveal blood, parts of orange fur and stub of the label Sanji preferred frozen into the ice.

"I think following Cathrin when she is obviously handing herself over to the marine without telling anyone ranks as _very_ stupid."

"Hand over ... has she _lost_ it?"

"I sure hope so, because another explanation I won't accept" Jaris gritted, flexing her hands. How could two or more precisely three different people have so little brain?

"We need to bring them back ASAP. Get the others. We need a plan, but first" she added with a dark expression, that send cold chills down the other's spine. "I will have a serious talk with a certain swords man that is not my own brother!"

XXXX

When everyone had found their way into Cathrin's now cramped room at the hospital Jaris was still dressing down a by now very small and large eyed swordsman, using every curse known to mankind to describe just what she thought about the other's stupidity. So far the woman had mostly been a pool of calm with little bursts of frustration now and then. To see her break character was in and of itself already shocking, but the extent of it was nothing short of terrifying, as were the pieces of information she gave away during this mother of all dressing downs.

After she had finally run out of air and curses to shout, the swords man didn't move for another minute while his brain processed what already made his heart clench painfully. They had had an argument, he had overreacted and said things he really shouldn't have and now Sanji was gone, heedlessly following Cathrin to Orange Island. Maybe he was already dead and Zoro would never be able to take those words back and ...

The next moment he was on his feet, mortification making him want to run over the frozen water right away, but he had to learn another thing about Jaris she hadn't had reason to make obvious yet. The woman wasn't just a lot more temperamental than she let on, she was also very strong. Strong enough in fact to throw him to the floor and keep him there.

"Let me go!"

"To do what? Get yourself killed, too?"

"I fucked it up, I fix it" the other replied, trying to throw her off, but although she was well out of shape Jaris still knew how to keep patients/opponents/raging pirates on the ground.

"And we will go with him. We got her out once, we'll do it again" Doflamingo said and Mihawk nodded, visibly shaking with the need to jump into action and safe his little girl, but still experienced enough to not follow that need right away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" the woman groaned. "You can't just walk in there and drag them out. You will lose your titles and – left aside that it will destroy the power balance of the known world – who then will make sure Cath _stays_ safe? And what do you plan to do anyway? Knock and ask politely if they could send Sanji and Cathrin out? God damn it, you're all just as crazy as Mar ... wait a minute. Of course, Marcus! When everyone else is gone he surely will spent his vacation here. He never was much of a people's person."

Jaris showed one of her very rare, wide smiles that enlightened even her usually sad eyes. She jumped to Cathrin's nightstand and took the Den Den Mushi out of the otherwise empty drawer. Excited she made it connect her with marine base on Orange Island, only to have Gin take the small animal from her and interrupted the connection.

"What the ... ah, okay, I guess most of you haven't heard it yet."

"Heard what?"

"That I was a medical officer of the marine."

" ... You are what?"

"Were" Jaris corrected. "They declared me dead, but my official rank was Lieutenant Junior Grade and I'm pretty sure an old friend of mine is on Orange Island right now. Just ... trust me with this. Right now he's our best option."

For a moment they hesitated, but one after the other everyone nodded and Gin gave the baby Den Den Mushi back. Instead of making the call right away Jaris however just starred at her hands, blushing in the deepest red. Nami rolled her eyes and then ushered everyone else out. The men protested naturally, but complied.

"And don't you dare doing anything stupid like going there on your own!" she warned and closed the door.

"This Marcus guy must have been more than just a good friend."

If possible the older woman's blush intensified and she mumbled something about wishing it would have been that easy, but she admitted having had a huge crush on the man at one point or another. She had been long past that stage, or at least she had thought so.

"As a marine you ... didn't happen to know Bellemere, do you?"

"Bellemere? No, I can't say I remember that name. I wasn't very social and mostly stayed with Hina and Marcus in my off hours. Well, and later also Jack. He was a good man, a good soldier. It's a pity Luffy never got to know him, but at least he got to hold both his sons before he died."

"You mean Luffy's and Ace's father was a marine, too?" Nami asked surprised.

"Not just any marine, he was also a lieutenant. He had potential. Jack could have made it far, except that he didn't have much ambition for that. He just wanted to do what he could to help the people."

"That ... that just doesn't add up. Luffy is about two years younger than Cathrin and you and Cathrin switched places, right? So she was born when you ..."

"Died? Yes, I died before my sister" Jaris said mournfully, but collected. "Sacira was pregnant with Luffy. I was on my way to visit her when Krieg betrayed me. I went to the Depths and lost my memories for a while. When I regained them again I swam to Windmill Village, but couldn't find them there, so I asked Cathrin. It took her a while, but somehow she found out without alerting mum, the marine or my brothers. There must have been some misunderstandings between us. Somehow she never noticed the connection between Marie, Mihawk, Doflamingo and me. I had over seven years to mourn them. It still hurts and always will, but I can live with it ... more or less."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

The older woman shrugged with a helpless half-smile.

"It can't be helped. My story is ... very complicated. If I'd write it down I could make a fortune, but enough of that. Stalling will only give the guys more time to do something stupid."

With shaking hands Jaris again contacted the marine base, but to her shock did the man answering her call say that usually they had several men called Marcus there, but they had all left.

"No, I'm sure he is there. Middle aged man, broad shoulders, terrible mood, he smokes like a chimney and he was always working on a bike he wanted to power with his Moku Moku no Mi powers."

"_Moku Moku no Mi? Well, Captain Smoker has that power, but ..."_

"Yes, that must be him. Should have known he would go and find another name. Could you get him on the line, please? It's really important."

"_I'm sorry, Miss, but he ... made it very clear that he doesn't want to be disturbed."_

"And what about a matter of life and death? Please, I'm an old friend of his and ... please, I wouldn't call if it weren't important enough to bother him."

The man hesitated, but after what seemed like an eternity he finally gave in.

"_But I really hope for both our sake it's really that important."_

"It is. Thank you" Jaris sighed relieved and was told to wait a moment.

"Your Marcus is Captain Smoker? The White Hunter?"

The green haired frowned.

"Apparently. So know him, too?"

"Know him? He's been on our heels since Logue Town and is by far the worst enemy we've encountered so far ... well, at least the most persistent" Nami replied not less shocked than the other woman, but Jaris couldn't reply to it right now.

"_Who's there?"_

It were just two words, but she recognised the voice right away and it was enough to turn her into a hormone ridden teenager again.

"H hi, Marcus, it's been a long time. How are you? I've heard you are quite famous now and what about Hina? Does she still speak about herself in third person only?"

If there'd been a desk the former marine medic would have repeatedly knocked her head against it now. It hadn't even been this bad when she really had been a hormone ridden teenager and certainly not the first time she had had a crush on the other man.

"_Who the hell are you? Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm busy."_

"Busy, right. You're on vacation and we both know you don't do anything but sleep if you can help it. God knows, if we hadn't kicked you out of bed every morning they would have expelled you in the first year."

"_I will ask this only one more time, woman: who the hell are you?"_

Jaris sighed, voice shaking as much as her hands. She hadn't expected this to be so hard.

"Jaris. Saint Cat D. Jaris. I need to talk with you Marcus, in private."

Silence on the other side and the woman knew the other was gripping the armrest of his chair as if he sat before her.

"_I don't know where you have that name from, woman, but Saint Cat is dead, so you better spill the beans right now, or so help me ...!"_

"Cathrin is in your base!"

"_What?"_

Jaris nodded, although the other couldn't see it.

"She must have come to you last night, followed by a blond man in a terrible mood. Cath is under heavy medical influence. It must be messing with her brain, because she obviously believes getting herself killed is the best way out of her problems, but she's wrong. Please, Marcus. You pulled me out of that collapsing building although you despised me and I know you like Cath. She's one of the very few friends I have left, so please, Marcus, help me."

The other didn't reply anything, but he didn't hang up either. She could hear a lighter and then how Smoker took a pull on his cigars.

"What is on your mind, Marcus?" Jaris asked after a while, supporting her head in her hands. "It ... it has been a long time, but some things don't change. You always take your pulls with the same rhythm; I could have danced to it. Actually, I think I did a few times. The rhythm slows when you are deep in thoughts, like now, speeds up when you're angry and when you are surprised ..."

"_Ouch!"_

Cursing followed and smiling sadly Jaris nodded again.

"When you are surprised you usually burn yourself, yes. One day you will have to explain me how living smoke can get burned."

The cursing continued. He probably hadn't even heard her last comment.

" _... Okay, so let's pretend for a moment I actually believe you and will check on it; how can I contact you?"_

"I'm using Cathrin's Den Den Mushi. Thank you, Marcus."

"_Don't thank me yet. I'm doing this for Cath, if she's really here, and when this is over you, whoever you are, will have to answer some questions!"_

He hung up, but Jaris held onto the speaker.

"Sure. We could just sit and talk over tea. I'm dying to hear what you've been up to these past twenty years" she choked out under tears. Nami slowly took the speaker from her and laid it back onto the snail's house. Then she pulled the other woman against her shoulder.

"It will never stop hurting, will it?"

"I don't know. I bet your death has been hard on him, but I'm sure with a bit time he will realise it's really you."

"And what if not? All that time in the darkness I kept telling myself `I'm Saint Cat D. Jaris, daughter of Saint Marie and Gol D. Rogger and one day I will return to the lands above´, but now I keep wishing I would have just stayed down there."

"Don't say that. If it weren't for you Gin and Cathrin would surely already be dead as well and as confusing as it can get, revealing the family ties was the best thing you could have done, at least for Luffy. Don't tell the others, but to know he actually has a large family made him really and I mean _really_ happy."

"I developed MH5."

Nami froze, but didn't let go of the other woman.

"That ... you're serious? But you saved Gin and I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"I ... I was kind of out of my mind, but what does it matter if I would have never? I developed the poison for the purpose to kill and one life for hundred, maybe thousand others?"

In that moment the Den Den Mushi announced an incoming call, interrupting a discussion that otherwise would have continued endlessly, because Jaris would never forgive herself for that and Nami wouldn't give up trying to convince her that it was okay.

"Marcus?"

"_Don't call me that" _the other grumped._ "You were right. That blond guy and Cathrin are here. She insists on a hearing as soon as possible, so left aside that it means certain death for her, just what is going on here?"_

XXXX

Taking a slow and deep pull on his cigarettes Captain Markus Smoker hung up and sunk deeper in his armchair, while clever hands sneaked around his shoulders and a head was laid on his.

"And what now?"

"I don't know. The boy I can't help and I don't see why I should and Cathrin is here by her own free will. My hands are bound, no matter if I like it or not."

"But there must be something we can do!"

The older man sighed, starring at the fireplace. His companion hugged him closer.

"So ... we'll just let her hang, literally?"

"Of course not, but what am I supposed to do? Because of the broken icebreakers only a few are here, but I still can't just walk up there and carry her out. Straw Hat knows Cath is hurt, so it's reasonable they would look in the infirmary for her first and if they happen to find the other one there, too, it can't be helped. The windows there couldn't even hold a baby in either, but that are confidential information and someone would still have to let them in. That's high treason and then I can not only kiss my job goodbye, but everything else, too."

"Sanji is also in the infirmary? I hope it's nothing serious or they won't just settle with just a break out" the younger deadpanned. When things went awry they certainly did it all the way ... or maybe they hadn't gotten bad enough yet.

"Well, I have an idea, but you won't like it."

"Does it include losing my head or job?"

"No ... but I can't say the same thing about your dignity."

**TBC**

So, that was that. I'm gonna upload a picture of Jaris in her marine clothes next week and I really like that relationship between her and Smoker. I'll go more into detail about them in one of the next chapters and three guesses whom Smoker got as company right now XD He won't like what I'm gping to do with him next, but it's not as if he can stop me XD

By the way, similarities between Robin and Cathrin are purely coincidal. As menitoned many times before: I wrote this when I didn't know about that yet. Cathrin's actions are the logical result of her history.

And did I mention how much I like the fruits? I think I have outdone myself with creating them :D


	14. The Great Escape

Finally a chapter I really like. It's almost like I wanted it to be.

We are slowly coming to the end of my story, but I'm far from finished with them XD Next time I will give you some Smoker-Jaris interaction, which personally I one of my favourite scenes, but that won't be next week. I got an other presentation and a test coming up and my sister has graduation ball and ... yeah, I got no time to upload another chapter.

XXXXXX

For the first time since she had come back to this island Jaris actually took the time to really look at her room. It was still that of a child, with dolls and wooden ships and toy-swords, heavily abused from the epic battles Sacira and she had fought out in their youth. It was so entirely different from Hina's and her quarters in the marine booth camp. Those had been entirely functional and spartan. The few personal belongings she had kept with her during that time had been put into her duffel and brought back to her mother by her two best friends, Hina and Marcus, after she had been declared dead. It was touching to know she had meant so much to them that they had personally come all the way here, but until now she had never dared to open the bag, fearing what it contained. Now however she hardly had a choice.

The first thing Jaris got into her hands was a stack with her old marine clothes, everything neatly folded into the white coat reading `justice´ on the back. Safely cushioned between the fabric she found the only three pictures she had ever bothered to frame.

One had been made when her sister and she had still been children, their mother at their side. Smiling sadly Jaris took the picture out of the frame and removed a layer she had trimmed herself. Hidden under it was the grinning form of her father, one arm around their mother, the other around his children and in the background was their little house outside the city, where now Gin and Cathrin lived. Not long after the picture had been made they had moved into this house. It had been more practical this way, with father gone most of the year and two lively children, four, if one counted Mihawk and Doflamingo, but they hadn't joined their family until a few years later. She had fitted a little picture of her brothers into one corner.

Tracing the familiar faces lovingly the woman hid the only real prove of her heritage again and put the picture on her nightstand, together with the others she loved equally.

One was taken at her sister's wedding day, with Jack, Markus, Hina and her in their uniforms and Sacira in her wedding dress. The photographer had complained that they looked ridiculous with all the white clothes and their colourful hair, but Marcus had been very convincing. Now, with the necessary distance to the event itself, Jaris had to admit the man had been right. Hina, Markus and she already looked strange together, but with Sacira's black und Jack's blond hair ... she still wouldn't call it ridiculous, but definitely colourful.

The third picture Jaris had actually never seen before. It showed her sister with her husband and their children. She could only guess how it came to be between her belongings, but the most likely scenario was that Sacira had given this copy to Hina and Marcus and asked them to put it to her belongings for when she returned.

"I'm sorry, sis. I really wanted to be there for you and the kids, but I will do what I can for them now, you have my word."

The next she got her books out of the bag. She hadn't read all of them, but roughly remembered the content of the others and put them in a shelf, only to have a folded piece of paper sail to her feet as well as an envelope. She recognised them instantly. The paper had been laying under her pillow back then and she knew with absolute certainty that it was blank. Just an empty old paper and yet it remembered her of cherry blossoms, music and a wide grin. That was all and Jaris put it under her pillow once again. She certainly would remember what it stood for later.

The envelope contained a letter from marine headquarters, informing her of her promotion. She had never gotten to answer it, but on the other hand would she have refused it anyway unless Marcus and Hina got promoted, too. Considering that she had been dead for 20 years and that at least Marcus seemed to be a captain already it was worthless and wandered into the bin.

Swallowing dry the green haired took the last of her belongings out of the bag. It was an ornamented wooden chest, hardly the length of her arm, but it was its content she needed and taking the items Jaris laid the empty chest under her bed, put on her warmest clothes, which included her marine coat. Then she left her room again, took her skates, some blankets and ropes.

"Do you want some tea before you go?" her mother asked, interrupted by coughing. The old woman must have caught a cold some days before, but had insisted on seeing her daughter off, as she had done with her sons, like she had always done.

"It's alright, mum, I'll make some later. Go back to bed. I'll let you know when we are back" Jaris promised, hugging the other. Granny Marie smiled, musing about how things had changed, but the younger was already marching through the snowstorm to the meeting place they had agreed on, coat flying in the storm.

"You got everything?"

"Can't I go with you in Usopp's place?" Gin asked and the gunner asked, but Jaris wouldn't have any of it.

"No way. I didn't go through so much trouble of keeping you alive just because it's so much fun. You'll stay the hell away from trouble or face me. And, Usopp, you are the fastest runner. I need you as our messenger."

"Is that coat really necessary?"

"It's the warmest coat I have. Now do we have to go through everything again or do we go and safe them already?"

Although they didn't exactly like all parts of the plan everyone nodded, then they parted ways. Gin and Nami went back to the Cocktail, while Doflamingo, Mihawk and Luffy tried to find a way to get the sleights safely from the ice back up to the street later. They hadn't had the time to really figure that part out yet and the rubber man wasn't of much help when it came to planning, but the other two already had an idea how to put him to good use. Of course one could argue that it would have been better to just take Luffy along, but really, it was not and the less the samurai had to do with all this the better.

Meanwhile Jaris and Usopp slipped into their skates, but when Zoro wanted to do the same the woman stopped and instead pushed him on her sleight. He would have more than enough to do once they reached their goal, so he would rest, while she and Usopp pushed the sleights towards Orange Island.

This was going to be a long night.

XXXX

"Why is it so freaking cold out there?" Zoro grumped, rubbing his freezing hands. Gloves hadn't been an option since he had needed to climb the walls up to the third story, where the infirmary was situated.

"Well, because it's winter?"

"Really now? And how did you get in here?" the swordsman asked, closing the window again. The other man shrugged.

"I have my ways. Are the other's ready?"

"They are hiding in the snow. Now where is he?"

"Sanji? In one of these rooms, I guess. We better hurry. They won't need that long to put all the fires out" the black-haired reminded and started pushing doors open on the one side of the corridor. Zoro caught up fast and did the same on the other side. He was also the first to get lucky. Behind the third door he found the missing cook, but the other didn't move.

"Sanji? Hey, you alright?"

To his great relieve the blond turned his head and even opened his eyes, but when he saw who kneeled beside his bed he turned away again.

"What are you doing here? Go away."

With his stress levels already running high as it was Zoro was but a thought from flipping out, but that one thought was all he needed to stay calm. All this was his fault and his temper and pride would have to stay out in the cold while he tried to fix this.

" ... I've really blown it this time, haven't I?"

"What gives you that idea? I get told to lay down and die every day, doesn't hurt at all" Sanji bit back and tried to completely turn around, but it hurt to even try. He didn't think he had any serious wounds, but he was still in pain, especially his heart.

"Sanji, I'm really sorry."

"That's not enough. You can't just apologise every time and everything will be alright. That's not how it works!"

Taken aback Zoro could do nothing but stare. The other had a point, alright, but why did he even try? Why did he suddenly, although it really was for a long while already, care so much about him? Why was it important what the other thought about him?

Because his heart arched terrible, that's why, and because the mere thought of losing Sanji was so terrified he had no words to describe it.

"Sanji, look at me."

"Forget it!"

"Please, Sanji. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry I said that, I'm sorry I'm a stubborn asshole, I'm sorry Jaris had to read me the riots act before I realised how stupid I've been and I'm sorry that I'm an insensible brick. I don't know what to do but apologies and promise I'll do my best to change, but, please, let me first get you out of here. You can be angry with me all you want afterwards, but I don't want to lose you. I can't, not like this, not ever."

It was with a deep frown the blond finally turned his head and mustered the other. It was like getting judged by the highest body, all his sins and weaknesses laid open while it was decided whenever or not he got another chance.

"Come closer."

Hesitatingly Zoro leaned closer. People tented to hit, smack or scratch him after saying that. Not that he usually didn't deserve it and God knew he certainly did now, but when Sanji laid his arms around his shoulders and weakly pulled himself up it was like a free pass for all his past crimes. He had been forgiven and he promised himself that he would do everything human possible to be the men Sanji deserved ... well, or something like that. Why did those things have to be so difficult and confusing?

"Get me out of here already, you big, stupid marimo."

"Whatever you say" the other sighed relieved, packed Sanji in the blanket and picked him up bridal style. It wasn't as if the blond could move much on his own right now anyway.

"I'd be careful with that. I could take you by your word."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Kiss me."

It was obvious with his face turning tomato red that the cook hadn't really intended to say that out loud, but the swordsman happily obliged, although he left it with a fleeing kiss on the forehead, when familiar voices could be heard from another room.

"Fuck off, Ace. I want to be here!" Cathrin complained, although secretly she was glad to know that the others actually still wanted her to be with them. Still, she knew better than anyone else that this was for the best for the sake of her friends' and family's safety.

"That's what you think" Ace replied, wrapped her in a blanket and just laid her over his shoulder. The joys of running around in an almost abandoned base; lots of space and stuff to wrap resistant cats into.

"What gives you the right to interfere? Go back to your smoke bomb and let him fuck you silly, but leave me be!"

It was in the very moment she said it that Cathrin realised that she had gone too far and it had nothing to do with the suddenly rising temperature of the other hurting her skin. Ace had put a lot of faith in her when he revealed his relationship with the marine captain to her and she went and threw it in his face. Of all the things she had done, that was certainly one of the worst.

"I will let it slip this time, but if you say something like that again I swear I will melt the ice and let you drown, is that understood?"

Ducking her head Cathrin nodded and from then on only starred at the floor. Zoro and Sanji joined them and together they ran through corridors and down staircases, while Ace set every crossroad they passed on fire. That way they reached the main gate without any resistance worth mentioning.

Outside Jaris and Usopp waited behind a snowdrift, the sleights now bound together. The green haired woman greeted the other by slapping her in the face, before pushing her and Sanji onto the sleights. Usopp was already running ahead and she told Ace and Zoro go without her. She had a path to block.

The men didn't like the idea, but knew better than protest. They hadn't gotten far when the ice around the marine base started to break apart, forming sharp angled mountains and valleys. Soon Jaris had caught up with them again and jumped onto the sleights.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I'm just awesome like that" the woman grinned, showing him her bagh nakhs– fingerless cloves with spring loaded claws that extend when she formed a fist. If one considered the size of the claws, how long Jaris hadn't use then and how fast she had turned the ice into a minefield they surely had no reason not to believe her.

Only a few minutes later they reached the harbour of Treed. The samurais had build a ramp, using Luffy to absorb the impact. The rubber man then held onto the sleights and Ace and Zoro also jumped on. They needed to get especially Sanji and Cathrin out of the cold and with no time to get out of the skates Mihawk and Doflamingo took over, pushing them all up to the entrance of the cocktail, where the whole group moved as one into the heated up main room and gratefully accepted blankets and hot drinks from Nami and Gin. Only Zoro refused and turned to bring Sanji to their room. Oh, he actually wouldn't mind to witness Cathrin getting her head washed, but right now he had a single tracked mind that solely circled around the man in his arms.

"Stay where you are!"

Well, single-minded or not, when a woman sounded like that you obeyed, end of discussion, especial when said woman was Jaris and still wore her bagh nakhs. As to be expected she of course knew how to treat a patient with them without killing anyone in the process and she didn't even need long.

"Alright, doesn't seem serious. Get him out of the wet clothes and in a hot bath and then bed rest. Don't even think about leaving him unsupervised for a moment and if you notice anything off the norm you will call me right away, got that? And you both got an appointment with me in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now off with you."

The swordsman didn't wait for her to change her mind and went to follow Jaris' instructions to the boot. Sanji wasn't really happy with that, but the other hardly left him any time to protest when he already undressed and helped him into the tuber. The hot water was doing him good, but having Zoro just stand there and watch him so intensely was embarrassing.

"Okay, that's enough. Jaris didn't say a word about how long I have to stay in here. Hand me that towel" he said, fighting a blush, and shrugging the swordsman turned around to get the requested item from a shelf, but when he saw all the darkening bruises of varying sizes it fell out of his hands unnoticed.

Sanji tensed instantly, the fight from earlier still in his very bones, both fights, actually, not to mention the escape and he knew first had that Zoro was actually strong enough to just break him, yet he found himself relaxing, even leaning into the embrace. The other's strength wasn't working against him like in the early days, but surrounding him like a protective wall, making him feel safe. Not that he needed protection (very often), but it was still nice.

"For a moment I thought I lost you for good" the other mumbled and Sanji returned the controlled pressure.

"Well, you didn't. Aw, great, now you're soaking wet, too."

Again Zoro shrugged and let go of the blond for a moment to get rid of the pullover. For a seemingly endless moment they just stood there, then their eyes met and to their surprise they found something there they hadn't expected.

The next moment they were in each other's arms again. Their lips met and although it was a somewhat strange, foreign feeling neither could find anything wrong with it and a passion flared up that would have made an inferno look like a single match.

How they made it to the bed neither could remember, but at one point Sanji was on his back and Zoro's hand and lips everywhere. Of course the cook's hands weren't idle either, but the green haired seemed to know better what to do, except that neither really noticed.

"Tease" the blond mumbled between two kisses and felt more than saw the other's huge grin.

"Not if you still have air to complain" the swordsman replied, his hands continuing to search sensitive spots. At first there had been a voice asking him if, independent from what Jaris had said about needing rest, this was really such a good idea and what they were doing anyway, but just like his trousers he had lost that voice somewhere between the bath and here and it wasn't important anymore anyway. He knew now with absolute certainty what he wanted more than anything else and that was Sanji. He wanted him under him, over him, moaning for more and his name and he would savour every single moment. They had the whole night and there was so much to discover.

XXXX

Meanwhile Cathrin sat in the main hall and felt nothing but guild and the blanket she was trying to hide under without moving. She knew the others had every right to be angry at her, but she just couldn't stand those disappointed, partly accusing looks they were giving her, all but Gin, who was searching the guild by himself, which was even worse.

"I don't get it" Jaris finally proclaimed, massaging the bridge of her nose. Ace noticed that doing so she look surprisingly similar to Smoker, especially with the marine coat still around her shoulders, except a little bit more feminine, but he figured this wasn't a good time to point that out. He had of course known beforehand that his aunt had once been a marine officer, but the other revelations of this day had certainly been a surprise.

"Just what possessed you to go to the marine and demand they sentence you to death? I mean, I guess we all are different stages of insane, but that was just plain stupid."

Cathrin looked away and pulled her knees up.

"Not stupid" she mumbled. "I thought you would understand."

"Understand what? That you're suicidal? What am I supposed to understand about that? And on top of it you pulled Sanji in it, too. Have you completely lost it?"

"That with Sanji wasn't my fault. I told him to go back, but he wouldn't listen" the cat-woman defended herself and suddenly was on her feet.

"And you would have done the same. Luffy, you told me yourself you want to protect those you hold dear. Can't you guys see that I'm trying to do the same? That marine ships we encountered, they weren't after you, they solely came because of me, as seekers, to check if rumours are true and if I really went with you. And as if that wasn't enough did they try to take you down with me" she insisted, pointing at Hawk-Eyes and Doflamingo. The men looked at each other surprised. It wasn't a secret that they, like all samurai, weren't exactly favoured among the marine, but that someone wanted to get rid of them in special they hadn't noticed so far.

"If I hadn't made a deal with the captain we all would be dead already. If my life is the price for the continued safety of my family then so be it and I was under the impression the general opinion was that you'd be better off without me anyway."

"Where do you have that stupid idea from?"

"What else am I supposed to think? Zoro still had the collar and pretty much held it into my face. I don't belong here, not to you or anyone. I'm a monster and it would have been better if I was never born!"

Jaris' shoulders sacked down and she sighed.

"Then my brothers would still try to be bounty hunters, if they were lucky, Ace and Luffy would have never found out they have family beside each other and Gin and at least one of us would still be a prisoner of the depth forever."

"And the citizens of a village and two cities, not to mention the crew of two ships would still be alive. Don't tell me you would choose the life of a few over that of thousands."

"If those few happen to be my family I would, without hesitation, and definitely!" Jaris grumped, but could see the other's point. From an objective point of view Cathrin certainly was right, but nothing of this had anything to do with being objective and turning back time would be impossible until the according Devil Fruit was found.

"That with the collar was actually my idea" Luffy admitted into the silence. "You made it sound as if it's entirely possible you could also turn against us, should you lose it, and that collar would allow us to stop you without causing seriously injuring you. We kept it secret as to not upset you. I thought it was the best way to handle it and, to Zoro's defence, it really looked as if you had lost it back on Krieg's ship."

Again Cathrin looked away, this time insulted.

"Well, I also remember saying that it's not likely and I definitely said that my plan included scaring Krieg's crew, but fine, it's my fault again. Great" she mumbled, drawing further into herself. She had long since lost all strength to fight.

"No, actually is it ours. We, _I _should have just asked you about it right away. That could have spared us all the trouble. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'll just never take that thing off ever again. Problem solved."

Jaris positively bleached and jumped up.

"Problem solved? You are wearing the kairōseki again? Are you crazy? If you don't want the child we can always figure something out, but you can't just go and kill it like that" shouted, ran to the other woman and ripped the collar from her throat, before Cathrin could even process the words. Then the green-haired continued to rip the collar to little pieces and the stones vanished into one of her pockets. As much as she hated them, seastones were far too valuable to just throw them away and she had noticed that the kairōseki that originally had been part of her bagh naghs were gone. The marine had taken hers, she took theirs.

The moment the stones were off her skin the cat woman bended over and wrapped her arms around her midsection. That was most definitely the worst time to get cramps ever.

"Wait a moment" Do flamingo said suddenly. "Child? Are you saying that ..."

"Cathrin is pregnant? Of course I am. Don't tell me she hasn't told you yet."

Surprised and to no small amount also terrified everyone looked to the woman in question, who in return slowly looked up and starred at Jaris, cramps forgotten for a moment.

"P pregnant?" she repeated slowly and disbelieving and the next moment her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she just fell off the chair.

"Er, Aunti JJ? I could be wrong, but I think she didn't know that."

The doctor frowned.

"Seems that way" she replied and let herself fall on a chair, head in her hands. "I know saying it usually makes it worse, but ... God _damn it_, can this day get any worse?"

Luckily nothing happened, except for various people entering different forms of shock.

"So, just to get that right, Cathrin is going to have a baby?" Gin asked, taking pity on the cat woman and laying her into a more comfortable position.

"Yes, that is what pregnancy usually leads to" Jaris replied, wondering why the man wasn't freaking out yet. In all her years she had never seen a man take the news so calmly.

"Who's the father?"

Ah, that was of course a reason not to freak out.

"Well, considering that Cath is about in her fifth month, a strong believer in monogamy and has been ranting about you for eight months at least ... I will make an educated guess and say that _you_ are the father, Gin."

The black haired starred at her surprised.

"Oh. Yes, that certainly makes sense" he said and sat down next to his girlfriend. It was easy to tell his mind went blank after that.

"And you two are going to be grandfathers" the green haired woman added, pointing at her foster brothers. She might as well make sure they all got the massage right.

"Are you kidding me? I'm too young to be a grandpa" Mihawk complained, satisfying Jaris' need for freaking out males.

"You are 33, brother, and you adopted Cathrin when you were what? 20 and she was six? Something like this was bound to happen sooner than later."

"Are you sure about the five months? She did gain some weight, but there was nothing to see when we set sail. When will she give birth?" Nami asked then, like so often apparently the only one with a practical mind. Luffy, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku were already discussing names and whom the child would take more after.

"The reproduction of Devil Fruit Users hasn't been researched yet, at least to my knowledge. Most of them are simply too busy either as pirates or climbing the marine ranks – or getting killed in the process – to start families. Until some years ago it was believed they couldn't have children at all ... well more like 20 years. I seriously need to catch up with medical development."

"In other words: you don't know either."

"Well, domestic cats are bearing for nine weeks, usually. We're definitely past that date, but Cathrin is also healing a lot fast than a normal human, so it could be that she won't need the full nine months normal humans need either. On the other hand could it also be that whatever the child will inherit of her powers will take longer to develop, not to mention that it's entirely possible we're actually talking about twins, or triplets, if not more."

"_Triplets_?"

However long Gin had been conscious again, now he definitely wasn't anymore and they couldn't really blame him. The thought of Cathrin being pregnant was already strange enough, imagining her having a baby was in a thrilling way terrifying, but triplets?

"If you have a few more surprises left just bury me in my ship already" Hawk-Eyes complained, feeling as if he had aged 20 years in the last 20 minutes.

"We told you it's morbid, but you never listen" Cathrin mumbled and slowly sat up. Her head felt like it would explode any minute. But otherwise she seemed fine.

"JJ?"

"No, it wasn't a dream. You're pregnant. Want me to prove?"

The cat-woman nodded instantly and although it took the doctor by surprise she still got her stethoscope told everyone to shut up for a moment and stay still.

For agonizing minutes she sat next to the other, the cold metal against her abdomen and listened, then Jaris sighed in relive and aided Cathrin in using the tool.

"One steady little heartbeat" she said, annihilating all speculations about the ` more´ option again.

"You really had no clue, did you?" she then asked when watching the other listen full of wonder to the prove of life within her.

"No. I should have known. Three month without a heat circle should have been clue enough, but do you really think I would have done something this stupid if I had known there is another live on the line? I didn't …oh God, what have I _done_?"

Suddenly crying Cathrin ran out of the door and into the night, again.

"Shouldn't we follow her, just in case?"

"No, he will do it" the green-haired woman said and shook Gin until his eyes focused on her again.

"It's just one baby and Cath just ran out crying."

"Oh. Oh! You mean I should follow her?"

"Yes, that would be best."

Almost falling over his own feet the dark-haired man stumbled to the door and also ran into the night. For a moment the others were worried if he would find her, but Cathrin was actually a lot more predictable than they thought, especially when she was upset. He would search and find her in her house under many pillows and he would get her back on her feet in no time.

"I surely hope that was the worst of it. If I have to deal with more babies on the ship, I will seriously consider just staying here" Nami joked, but only the other woman chuckled along for good measure.

If only they knew, but Jaris didn't have the heart to tell them now that it was possible Cathrin would, just like her mother, not survive the delivery.

"What a day. I'm going home. Don't stay up too long. I got a feeling tomorrow won't be easy either. And I swear to every god, deity or what every power to prey to, if anyone else so much as thinks about doing anything stupid anytime soon I will chain you all down in the cellar. I've had my fill of stress for this year."

**TBC**

I considered going more into detail about Zoro and Sanji, but I liked it better this way.

And who did _you_ think I would pair Smoker up with?

That with Cathrin ... nope, I'm not gonna justify it, but I'd like to hear your opinions on the matter and the chapter as a whole.

By the way, I have a picture of Jaris on DeviantART up now. Go and have a look. .com/art/OP-Storm-Gulls-Jaris-01-213679875

Again: next week no update and reviews are highly appreciated.**  
**


	15. Those Days Long Gone

Test and presentation went well, two more tests next week and then I'm done.

I gotta say I like this chapter very much. Some might disagree since basically nothing happens except for a lot of talking, but it's still an important part of the story.

Have some Smoker OOCnes and cuteness in the ZoSa department :D

XXXXXX

Describing him as `pissed off´ would have been more than just an understatement when he made his way to his superiors and the soldiers that would have crossed his path felt the impending doom and literally went out of their way to avoid Captain Smoker at all costs.

The man hated to be ordered around like a lab dog, especially this early in the morning when he was on vacation. Was nothing sacred anymore?

"You are late, Captain."

It was with something akin to practiced ease that the man swallowed the first words coming to his mind. He had managed to keep his job for so long, losing it now because of insolence of all things would just complicate things. But he did grumble that he was after all on vacation and usually wouldn't have had to report to anyone, especially not this early.

"Yet is it a fact that Fire Fist Ace and Roronoa Zoro had been able free Demon Cat and the other prisoner unhindered."

"And how is that my fault? Everyone knows the security here is a joke, especially in the infirmary."

"But the pirates couldn't have known that unless they were told and you did nothing to stop them."

Smoker frowned.

"Are you implying I helped them?"

"Can you prove that you didn't?" the older man asked back calmly.

"I was _indisposed_."

"Explain it, please, for the protocol."

The grey-haired captain growled. He had known before that this would happen, but, damn it all, he didn't have to like it and that had after all been the point of this whole ploy.

"I had allowed myself the luxury of a bath, when suddenly Fire Fist stood in my room and chained me to the tap."

"And you couldn't stop him or free yourself?"

"Are you deaf? I was taking a bath! If someone had informed me about Cathrin being imprisoned here I would have settled with a shower, but as things were Ace caught me by surprise."

Smoker's superior nodded slowly. In hindsight he had to admit it had been a neglect on their part, but since Demon Cat had come to them volunteering they had not deemed it necessary to inform the notoriously ill tempered captain and the man was far too proud to make up such an embarrassing story. Still, some things just didn't add up.

"What about that call you received mere hours before the breakout? You called up information about Demon Cat's condition afterwards and then called a private number. That seems suspicious to me."

"That was some medic from Treed. She wanted to know if Cathrin was here and in what condition she was. She insisted that Cathrin should be set free again and brought back under her care. Said something about heavy influence of painkillers, morphine I think. I told her what I knew and that I couldn't do anything about it and that's it. Seems that problem has solved itself now anyway."

"You don't seem too bothered by it."

Smoker shrugged.

"I like Cathrin. She's a nice woman and this whole mess with her being here would have just led to a lot of paperwork and even more trouble, but it's a shame that the pirates could just get in here and out again and Fire Fist will pay for that, but Cathrin usually has good reason for all she does. Through I am curious what possessed her to do all this."

The other nodded again. He wouldn't have expected the captain to really have anything to do with this, but they had to investigate on every clue and sadly Smoker was currently their only connection.

"Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing: why did that medic ask for you in special?"

"I've run into her a few times before, in private. Sweet little thing, if memory serves. I must have told her I use to spend my vacation here."

"She called you Marcus."

"That is something between her and me" the man growled warningly. "And now I will go and continue my vacation in Treed, since I obviously won't have a minute of peace here."

Now it was the other's turn to frown, but knowing the captain as he did it was probably just an act of defiance or something alike. It was impossible Smoker had anything to do with this breakout and even if, he had no prove of it anyway. However, it was still strange and the footage of the woman that had effortlessly destroyed the ice was not helping to ease his mind. The weapons, the hair, the cocky grin ... he had seen it before, but that had been long ago.

Maybe it was time to send some of the rookies on a training mission.

XXXX

_Nothing. No light, no sound, not even the slightest trace of colour or contour surrounded him. Nothing to distinguish up from down, the other form the self and in this nothingness he saw the flickering image of a sea, deep and silent like nothing he had ever seen before, until a single drop fell into it and small, circular waves spread over the surface and the nothingness until everything was water and he stood on the water and over him an endless blue sky._

_The centre of the continuing waves was close now and inside it was a familiar figure. It, or rather he, laughed and reached for him, but just before he could get a hold of the slender fingers the other was pulled under the surface and drifted there, motionless, lifeless, under a thin yet impenetrable ice layer and he screamed and trashed and begged, but it just wouldn't give in, give him back and ..._

Heart racing in his chest Zoro jumped up, hands searching already for his swords to smash the ice, but there was no ice or water, not even a sky, at least not a visible one, but a wooden ceiling and Sanji, breathing, sleeping peacefully next to him. No danger, no reason to panic, just them in a bed in a tavern/bar/hotel on an island where the marine had no power.

Words couldn't describe how relieved he was, so the green-haired just laid back down and pulled the younger as close as he could. Sanji murmured and supported his attempts by snuggling closer, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi" he said, smiling sleepily and was almost crushed in the other's embrace. Needless to say his bruises didn't like that at all.

"Ouch. Hey, are you alright?"

"Nothing. Nightmare" was all the swordsman replied, loosening his grip a bit, but burying his face in the other's hair. He didn't feel like saying more and Sanji knew him good enough to not ask about it. He also had had his fair share of nightmares.

"What are we going to do now?" the blond asked after a while of just laying pressed against the other and enjoying the more or less comfortable silence.

"Breakfast" the other suggested dry and tried in vain to maintain eye contact.

"And after that? Do you want us to just go on as always? We fight, we make up ... Zoro, that's not how it works, not for long, not for me."

The other sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. It must have taken the other a lot to say that and the worst was: Sanji was right. It didn't work this way. The constant to-and-fro would only lead to a catastrophe, already had, and they couldn't always be so lucky.

"Maybe we should just forget about the whole thing then."

The shock paralysed the cook for a moment, then he crawled to the other.

"You give up? Just like that? You can't be serious!"

The green-haired didn't reply. He was at a point where admitting that he loved the other started to be easy and he loved this spoon holder dearly. The calm and joy he eradiated when he cooked, his every move, and be it only while peeling potatoes, the light in his ocean blue eyes, when everyone praised his meals, not to mention the sly smile when he sneaked into his room at night and all the other cute expressions he had discovered over the course of their ... `agreement´, not to mention last night. What amazed him the most was that Sanji returned this love, even if neither of them had said it, but what he had also discovered was that it was very fragile. Over some stupid argument he had forgotten how much the other meant to him and the price had almost been Sanji's life. That wasn't worth it. No matter how good, how right it felt, losing the other just wasn't worth it.

"You mean it."

"What choice do we have? You said it yourself, going on like before will break you ... and me, too, and no matter how hard we try, we will always start to fight over one thing or another. I wish it would be different, but it's better that way."

Sanji starred at his own hands. Yes, he had brought it up, but actually had he thought Zoro would assure him they would, in his own, grumpy way, find a way to make it work. Granted, that would have been a rather naive way to look at their situation, but that the other would suggest they just gave up without even trying ... no, that hadn't been his intention.

Sighing again Zoro got up and searched his shorts, until he heard Sanji tell him to turn around.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that this, that _we_ don't have a chance."

The swordsman swallowed dry. When it concerned something other than fighting his instincts weren't the best, but somehow he knew what would happen now and he dreaded it as much as he longed for it. Still Zoro turned around and met watery eyes.

"I love you, Roronoa Zoro. It doesn't matter how and I don't care if it kills us, but let us at least try."

Within a moment every resistance melted away and the green-haired couldn't get the other back into his arms fast enough. Of course didn't it matter how they did it, not at all, as long as they tried. And who said they really would continue to get into fights with each other anyway? They could use their usual, friendly banters to let off steam and if he had to he would recruit the rest of their friends to keep them from going too far, but they would try.

"As long as you don't give up on me I won't give up on us either."

"Now that's more like it" Sanji sighed relieved and returned the embrace.

"Hey, didn't you forget something?"

Zoro contemplated that question for a moment. He had apologised, they had made up ...

"Breakfast? Just kidding. Love you, too."

XXXX

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"No, a boy!"

"No way!"

"What's gotten into them?" Sanji asked no one in particular when he and Zoro finally had managed to get dressed and joined everyone in the grand hall, just to find Luffy and Usopp arguing.

"They can't decide whenever Cathrin's child is going to be a girl or a boy. Seems they didn't really get that none of us will know it for sure until its born" Jaris explained calmly over a mug with hot milk. She really shouldn't have touched the rum last night. She couldn't stomach alcohol yet, although that didn't seem to be the reason her voice and hands were shaking.

"Child? Is she going to adopt one? Hn, talking about extremes."

For a moment the woman was irritated, but then remembered that they hadn't been there to hear the news, so she told them to sit down before she gave a brief summary of the misunderstandings and revelations that had come up last night.

"Wow. How did she take it?"

"Well, first she fainted, then cried and finally ran away. I haven't seen her since then, but I'm sure she is fine. Gin went after her. I'll get more drinks. Breakfast?"

They nodded and thanked her before sitting down on their usual table, side by side. Holding Sanji's hand under the table came almost naturally.

Johnny and Yosaku greeted them sleepily, then Zoro turned to their still arguing crew mates.

"Did I get that right? Cath is going to have a child? A real little baby?"

"Yes, and it's going to be a boy."

"No, Usopp, it's going to be a girl."

"And why?"

"Because Cathrin is a girl and girls get girls and boys get boys."

They looked at each other amazed. Luffy was in a relationship with Nami. Rumour mill aside he should at least be well aware that the story about bees and flowers wasn't very realistic, so how could _this_ have happen and, more importantly, who was going to explain it to their captain? They couldn't even roll it off to one of the girls. Cathrin had enough problems right now, Jaris seemed rather jumpy today and Nami was nowhere to be seen.

"When a man and a woman have sex the woman can get pregnant and the resulting baby can be either a little girl or a little boy, Luf. Men can't get pregnant, period. They are lacking the necessary organs" Jaris explained dry, balancing a tablet with coffee, more hot milk, a jar with honey, sugar and several mugs on her arms and a basked with bred on her head. "Who was responsible for you education? I really need to have a serious word with them."

In that moment Ace came in and naturally was the centre of attention right away.

"What?"

"It seemed nobody taught your brother about the facts of life. Do I have to give you the same lesson?"

The black haired pulled a face.

"No, I'm good. I already found that one out on my own. Where are the others?"

Jaris shrugged and handed her nephew a mug with coffee.

"Still sleeping, I guess. How was your night?"

Now it was Ace's turn to shrug. He might have mentioned that he had had a few troubles to find rest after what had happened last night, but then the door swung open again and a middle aged man with grey hair and no less than three cigarettes in the corner of his mouth entered.

In no time Zoro and Luffy were up and already to attack the marine captain, but Ace and Jaris were faster. It couldn't really be said what was surprising the others more: that they defended Smoker or how fast the woman had put on her bagh nakhs, not to mention that she could actually match the swordsman's strength.

"In case you have forgotten: on the Fruits it doesn't matter what counts everywhere else. He is just another visitor here, just like you, so calm down, sit back and let him be."

Stunned the pirates did just that and slowly Ace and Jaris relaxed again. Smoker seemed absolutely unimpressed by everything, but the woman could feel how tense he was, so instead of talking to him right away – not that she trusted her voice right now – or even touching him she merely went to refill her mug with milk and another with coffee. Then she carried both to a small table away from the others, sat down with her back to them and waited, hands folded to a silent prayer.

Frowning Smoker pulled on his cigars. Even after all these years he clearly recognised Saint Cat in the way this woman moved, the way she fought, although the demonstration had been rather short, and especially did he recognise that that voice. What set him off however was that this woman looked exactly like his lost comrade and friend had back then. It wasn't impossible that she was still alive, her corps had after all never been found, nor any other trace of her, but 20 years should have left some kind of trace on her, other than that she had obviously lost a good part of her vigour and aggression.

"Your coffee gets cold, Marcus."

And then there was her continued usage of the name he despised so much and the fact that he just couldn't bring himself to mind as much as he should. Not with that voice.

Deciding that he could at least hear this woman/imposer/whatever out Smoker patted his lovers shoulder reassuringly and joined Pretender-Jaris at the table, never leaving the other pirates out of his eyes.

"That at least explains how you got into that base" Zoro said to Ace after a while, not yet sure what to make of this, but as long as Smoker didn't try anything funny he supposed it was best to wait how things developed for now. Usopp was of course panicking, saying that they were all doomed, because Ace had changed sides, but despite being weary and also a bit scared of their reaction Fire Fist put down that nobody had switched sides. It was more like a mutual agreement on a very, very personal level, and none of their business actually.

"That's so cool!"

"Luffy, you do remember Smoker is actually our enemy, don't you?"

"So? It doesn't matter here and now my family is even bigger" the rubber man grinned widely. Unexpected as that comment was, the younger of the brothers was right. Not counting their friends over the last two months their family had grown from just the two of them to a grandmother, an aunt, two uncles – who were two of the seven samurai, which actually gave the whole thing a whole new level of awesomeness – a cousin and their respective chosen mates, meaning Nami, Gin and Smoker. Well, and of course the unborn child.

Even with all the trouble that had brought along it was the best thing that had ever happened to them, yet more than anything Ace was glad to have his brother accept his choice so readily.

"You are really something else, Luffy."

The younger continued to grin and then started to pester his brother about the when, where and how and Jaris continued to stare into her mug with a soft smirk and stopped listening in.

"You can stop worrying, Marcus. He will be fine. In a few days they all will have gotten used to it. Those guys are really adaptable" she said, still not looking up, but effectively drawing the other's attention to herself.

"He told you?"

"That his boyfriend is a marine captain? Early on already and last night the details. I'm his mother's sister after all, although I must say he has been as scared of their reaction as you were, but it's alright. They are family and if there is one thing certain about the D.s than it's that we are loyal to a fault. You should know that. I was surprised, I'll admit that. If you hadn't backed out you'd be their godfather now. On the other hand does it make sense. No smoke without a fire, right? And it doesn't matter where love falls. Still, did you develop a romantic side while I was gone? Not that you hadn't one before. You came with flowers a few times to apologise. I liked them, by the way. I don't remember if I told you, but I liked them and appreciated the gesture. Nobody had ever bothered to give me flowers before. Sacira was always the popular one."

She said all that calmly, smiling most of the time, while drawing slow circles in her rapidly cooling milk. Smoker completely forgot about his cigars and the coffee, and actually most things he had wanted to say.

"So they really are Sacira's and Jack's children?" he asked, since it was the only thing he could actually fully comprehend right now.

"Of course. Ace resembles his father, Luffy ... well he comes more after his grandfather, I fear, but they definitely have their mother's eyes."

Suddenly the woman laughed.

"Oh God, I just remembered Jack's bachelor-party, or rather the morning after. Is there anything more embarrassing than waking up naked between your two best friends with your soon-to-be brother-in-law screaming like a little girl? I bet Hina wasn't even half as drunken as we had been ... ah, but do you remember who of us tried pole dancing? Half way through the party everything started to get fuzzy. I'm not even sure anymore if it really happened."

And finally Jaris looked up, chuckling at the face the other made.

"Oh, I know that face. Your father made the same face when you introduced me as your fiancé. He knew right away whose daughter I was, just like you had, although I never understood how you could know. I don't resemble him at all, but then, I had instantly known whose son you are, too. God, we hated each other's guts from the moment we met for the first time in booth camp. Probably because we were there for the same reason: we wanted our fathers to acknowledge us. My father, the pirate king, yours the commodore hunting him, and we both tried to hide our heritage from everyone ... we were always at each other's throats. They would have almost kicked us out in the first week ... and then you just went and pulled me out of the collapsing training hall and even tried to take the blame for it. I had been the one cutting the supporting beam, accidently, and we all knew it. Best way to impress a woman ever. Even Hina wouldn't shut up about it all day and you know how she can be. I swear, I jumped up in the middle of the night and thought to myself `why the hell are we continuing our fathers' war?´ Do you remember the faces of our instructors when we suddenly went form mortal enemies to best friends overnight? That reminds me, did they also drag you to that shrink? Aggression problems my ass. Oh, and did I ever thank you properly for beating that one guy up for laughing at me? Come to think of it, it really had been a stupid idea, a medic aiming to become admiral without the help of any devil fruit powers. Everyone knows only logia users get that far, but ... I really appreciated that you defended my foolish dream. You even said in front of everyone that you and Hina would be right beside me in that. If I hadn't already been madly in love with you at that point, I would have fallen for you right then and there. I'm surprised you're still only captain, through. Don't tell me little old me is the reason you gave up. You're tougher than that, tougher than me, have always been. Was a stupid idea anyway. Gold Rogger's daughter an admiral ... I wonder how Sakira had been able to keep a straight face when I told her, but I really wanted it to archive that. We three, the Admirals Marcus James Smoker, Hina Blackcage and Jaris D. `Saint´ Cat ... that would have been so awesome. Did we actually tell Jack that we planned to drag him along and make him Fleet Admiral? Eh, probably not. Poor man would have died from shock, but he would have been good for that position, especially as our superior. We could have really made a change in this world."

It would have been pleasant, even entertaining to listen to the woman indulge in reminiscences, although it partly seemed as if she wouldn't have needed an audience at all, but to hear all those dear memories from someone who was either an imposter or dead for 20 years already … He could have said many things to this, accusations, questions, but there was only so much a pain a man could take.

Smoker stood, circled the table and fully intended to just leave the bar and go … somewhere, no matter where as long as it wasn't here, when her voice chained him once again to the spot.

"Marcus. You may not believe me now or ever, but … I'm so glad you are alright!"

He didn't need to look or even hear her sobs to know that the woman was crying her eyes out right now. Crying although she should have no reason to.

It just didn't fit. Here he had a woman, the living image of Jaris in every aspect, only much calmer and sadder, who knew things about their past that they had never shared with others. Why was he so resistant against the idea anyway? He had seen stranger things already than an assumed to be dead friend returning. She had obviously found a way to stay young, so what? Still not the strangest thing he had seen in his life.

It was of course in that moment when two men entered the room, obviously tired, but still attentive.

"Should we be worried, JJ?" Doflamingo asked, looking from the surprisingly silent pirates to his obviously crying sister. That last part was in itself already worryingly. They had never seen Jaris cry before and yet here she sat, tears running down her face and it must have something to do with the marine captain standing beside her.

The green-haired continued to sob, but made strange gestures with her hands, which the brothers interpreted roughly as `just let me be´. They didn't really want to, but sometimes it really was better to just do what a crying woman told you.

The samurai sat down with the pirates, instantly getting filled in with what was going on, and Smoker was once again faced with the decision if he should believe that woman or not, although he had actually already made up his mind.

Sighing the grey-haired leaned back against the green-haired's chair and laid his hand on her shoulder. Jaris griped it instantly, glad about every form of contact.

And if it took another twenty years to rebuild their friendship, at least she had this bit.

"Stop crying. It's not like you."

"Hypocrite" she hiccupped, incredible thankful that when he dissolved into smoke the pressure on her shoulder remained. A moment later he sat next to her and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're really you" the man half asked, half stated and nodding Jaris pressed closer until she sat on his lab. It probably had to do with being partly fluid in one way or another, but fact was – although mostly unknown – that logia-types were more tactile than every other devil fruit user. In this case however it was mainly for Jaris sake. After being mostly isolated from life for twenty years she needed the contact just as much and be it only to have full access to all the little details she had never given much a thought before. There wasn't much that had changed. A bit more grey in his hair, rougher hands and a not unexpected scent of fire he hadn't had before, but altogether it was still the same mix of smoke and his favoured brands of soap, cigars and whisky, the same as twenty years ago. It certainly weren't the most important things to know about Marcus James Smoker, but they were to her, because he only let very few close enough to notice such things.

As expected from a bar the doors soon opened again, this time admitting Gin in. It looked as if he had Cathrin on a lash, but, left aside that he would never do that, once she transformed into her human form it became clear that it was actually the other way around and for good reason. The black haired was so absent-minded, without the rope binding them together she would have certainly lost him.

Looking around Cathrin needed but a moment to get a good idea on what was going on and rolled her eyes.

"Guys, seriously, give them some privacy" she commented and tripped over two large tables, effectively blocking the view in the process. That however didn't stop her from seeking out the medic herself.

"Hey, er, I guess that is not the best time to crawl back into your good grace, is it?"

"Really, what gives you that idea?"

"Thought so. Just ... is that normal behaviour" she asked, mentioning at Gin. "And can I maybe keep you stethoscope for a while longer, please?"

Unwillingly Jaris entangled herself from Smoker and gave Gin a once over.

"Keep the stethoscope. I have another one and your man is just fine. Sacira told me Jack had been in that state for three days straight. And just for record: go to a proper gynaecologist. I'm not trained for this kind of stuff."

"Thanks, JJ. Let me know when I can start apologising."

"Whatever" the green-haired grumbled and watched the other woman herd everyone out. Only when they were alone again did she relax again and returned into the familiar embrace.

"I swear, if things don't calm down soon, I'll go back to the marine. They at least have some discipline."

"A lot changed in the last 20 years."

"I feared you would say that. Well, I guess I will find something else to do then. Maybe I'll join one of my nephews" Jaris mused and then added that Uncle Ed surely won't mind.

"Uncle Ed? You aren't talking about Edward Newgate, are you?"

"Well, yes. Everyone calls Whitebeard now, or so I've heard. Did I never mention he's Sacira's and my godfather?"

"I'd remember that" the other deadpanned. Sometimes he really hated Jaris' family. "How did that happen? He and your father always fought each other."

"Yeah, but only because they liked fighting so much. Well, I guess it was also a bit because of mum, but Uncle Ed never acted on his feeling. He did visit us often, however, and I hear after dad was executed he took care of mum."

"When you suddenly vanished, we all thought you went back here. What happened?"

Jaris eyes darkened.

"I ... when I heard about dad's execution I thought mum , my brothers and the whole crew died, too. I didn't know I was wrong until a few months ago, but back then I just ... freaked out. You weren't there and Krieg used that moment of weakness against me. He ... imprisoned me in a dark place, where time and life have no meaning. It was horrible, but with Cathrin's help I could escape and take my revenge on him. I still can't believe he managed to deceive us all."

"That _bastard_!"

"He's dead, so calm down. I need you here. Please stay."

Smoker huffed, but became solit again. It made no sense to get worked up when the traitor was already dead anyway, assuming Jaris said the truth, but there would be time for that later.

"You could have left me a bit of him."

"Ah, trust me, he got what he deserved. I'm more worried about what I should do about Hina. I don't think I can go through this again."

"She's on some important mission. We're not on so good terms anymore since she found out about Ace, but you convinced me. Once she's back we'll just talk to her together."

Jaris sighed relieved and relaxed. Yes, together with him she could do that. She had her best friend back and the other they would be able to convince, too, and then her world would finally be anchored in the land of the living again.

"Marcus?"

"Hm?"

"It's not the best time to say this and you are both old enough to know what you do, but if you let anything happen to my nephew I will make you pay in the most horrible way I can come up with before handing your sorry remains over to Luffy. And I'm sure Uncle Ed will want to have a word with you afterwards, too."

The man started to laugh.

"Do you really think I don't know what I got into?"

"You woke up one night beside him and just thought `oh shit!´ before you turned around and slept on" the woman guessed unimpressed and, when the other turned his head away embarrassed she knew she was right and started to laugh.

"It's so good to have you back. But seriously: if the marine ever get's hold of Ace, what are you going to do?"

"Get him out and bring him here. What else?"

"Well, you could first give me a call, so I can alert the guys and then safe Ace _and_ you" the woman suggested innocently. Oh, she was deadly serious and the other knew that, but that certainly didn't stop her from teasing. That was what friends were for, after all.

And, God, how was it possible to miss teasing someone so much?

"It's good to have you back, Saint Cat" Smoker grinned and the green-haired remembered again how much she enjoying the sound of the nickname he had given her so long ago.

"Trust me, the feeling is very mutual."

**TCB**

Nothing to say here. I believe I managed to hit the mood with the nightmare pretty well.

Reviews are very much appreciated, as always.**  
**


	16. Life, Death And Everything Inbetween

You shouldn't read this chapter when you are in agood mood and want to keep that up.

This chapter is mostly made of shorter part I just couldn't fit together probably, but other than that I got no complains.

XXXXXX

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fallalalala la lala la la la"_

"You're not supposed to work" Gin grinned, hugging his girlfriend, hands flat on her swollen belly. The first time he had felt the child move he had freaked out and much to the chagrin of everyone Jaris had noted that they should just get used to it, before returning to her book. By now things had thankfully calmed down again in that regard.

"Gin, I'm pregnant, not dying or something."

"And I'm very glad about it, but I'd be even happier if you would listen to Jaris and take it easy."

The medic in question rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to say anything in favour of studying further. The moment Cathrin had somewhat come to terms with her new situation she had dragged the mother-to-be first to a gynaecologist, then to a veterinary and finally counselled with both for several hours. They had come to the conclusion that the delivery could be expected around February and that both, Cathrin and the unborn, would survive as long as nothing unexpected happened. However, a medic had definitely to be present and seeing that the cat-woman was already starting to become difficult, namely aggressive towards everyone but Gin, that would be Jaris. Thus the green-haired was alternately reading up about obstetrics/gynaecology concerning humans and cats.

That she had feared they would lose either Cathrin or the baby or both Jaris hadn't told anyone and wouldn't unless absolutely necessary. There was no need to spoil the Christmas mood. Still, all this sweet-talking was making her sick, sick of envy, if she was honest to herself. Her brothers had each other, so did Johnny and Yosaku, Nami seemed determined to prove that she could make Luffy at least as crazy as Cathrin did with Gin – left aside that mentioning anything resembling sex to Gin was ... well, it wasn't even funny anymore. Ace and Smoker feared spies form the marine and always vanished somewhere to do things one didn't want to know about their best friend and their nephew and Zoro and Sanji were slowly trying out with how much public display of their young relationship they were comfortable with. It would have been cute, if it wouldn't leave only Jaris and Usopp without a significant other and at least the woman was anything but willing to even think into that matter. The gunner was a nice guy, but just not her type and definitely too young, not to mention that he didn't seem even nearly as bothered by all the love in the air as Jaris, although he did put the flirting to a stop by nudging the radio Den Den Mushi to life. Soon the room was filled with catchy Christmas songs.

"Now I'm going to do some work" Cathrin proclaimed with a wide grin and dragged her boyfriend along to dance with her. Luffy obviously liked the idea and somehow convinced Nami to try and teach him how to dance.

"Wanna give it a try?" Sanji asked after a while, but Zoro just grumped and told him to ask Jaris, who allowed herself a hidden grin. The similarity between her sword wielding brother and the younger swordsman was something between terrifying and hilarious and for a moment she wondered if she should help out, but Doflamingo knew his partner long enough and was obviously willing to teach the other blond the fine arts of dealing with a thick-headed fighter.

"You better get used to it, kid. It may look like dancing when they swing their swords, but it's better for your feet not to expect that to work with music."

The cook frowned, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, obviously catching up with the older man's thoughts fast.

"Really now? I would have bet on cowardice."

As expected it worked like a charm and to Sanji's great surprise was Zoro a very good dancer. Now everyone fighting with blades on the level Zoro, Mihawk and also Jaris and Cathrin did could have told him that that fighting and dancing were actually pretty similar when it came to the foot work, but none of said persons thought it necessary to mention that. They would haven then needed to explain where they had learned the rest and especially why and only the women wouldn't have minded to admit they had actually learned to dance because they wanted, not to refine their skills.

"As if I'd fall for that again" Mihawk grumped, getting comfortable on his chair.

"Probably for the better. Next to them we'd look like bloody greenhorns."

Much to the amusement of everyone else Mihawk found himself dancing with his mate a moment later. He had once again let the other get the better of him, but he didn't actually mind. It had been a small eternity since they had spend some quality time together as family and it made him wish for spring to come very late this year.

"And now we're going to the fair" Cathrin decided excited after two more songs and didn't give anyone time to protest. Not that they would have wanted to, but Sanji had a meal to prepare and forced Zoro to help him, even though it was more like a game between them. The other's however happily followed the cat-woman out onto the ice, along with every single inhabitant of the Fruits it seemed. Luckily not all of them were using the ice rink right now, so they had enough space to run a few rounds, or in Jaris' case to teach Luffy the basics.

She hadn't gotten far after handing the rubber man over to Nami when Smoker joined her, although she only recognised him because she had knitted the scarf hiding his face herself. The woollen hat however was new and looked ridiculous, like his whole disguise, but for the sake of their friendship Jaris didn't say a word about it.

"Always on call?"

"Some things never change, Marcus. So, how are you? I hardly get to see you or my nephew."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I will stay at least until spring. I'm already in trouble, can't get that much worse."

"I'm surprised the brass allowed it."

"I didn't ask, left aside that the last time I went on vacation was when we visited Jack and Sacira ... what's up?"

Jaris shook her head, rubbed her eyes and started to walk again.

"Nothing. I just still have some holes in my memory and ... I think I forgot something important that has to do with that visit, something that makes me sad, but I just can't remember."

"If you can't remember it wasn't important and if it makes you sad I say you shouldn't remember" the other noted and laid his arm around her. Jaris returned the gesture, but after a while started to chuckle.

"Say, since I'm obviously supposed to play your fiancé again, do I at least get a ring or do I have to make something up like last time? I'm still surprised your old man swallowed it."

"After that description of just when you had last seen it ... I think he would have believed you everything. And that is no reason to laugh."

"Oh yes, it is" the woman replied grinning. "Your face had been worth it, not to mention that of your old man. It was fascinating to watch how shock morphed to anger and then became ... what would you call it?"

"Disgust? Thanks for reminding me I'm a failure in my father's eyes."

"First of all: you always underlined that you don't care and, damn it all, you started it."

The man grunted.

"Fair enough. So, do you already have plans for the future?"

"You mean how I spend what little time I have left until Hina is here and demands my head? Pray, a lot."

"At least she believed it unseen."

"You call that fax unseen? That was a twenty year old bet I had with my brothers, pictures were never part of the deal!" Jaris growled stuffing the braids her brothers had made out of her hair into her coat, only to have Smoker pull them out again

"They look good on you, although I still can't believe you actually went through with it."

"They were 12 and we wrote it down and all sighed it, what did you expect?"

"That they matured?"

Now the green-haired really had to hold onto the other. The thought of her brothers maturing, ever, was just too hilarious. It had been a shock when she had first met them. She still had the 12 and 13 year old boys before her inner eye and was suddenly faced with hard reality of adult samurai and foster fathers of Cathrin of all people. If Marcus ever found out she had almost fainted ... well, point was, after the initial shock it had turned out her brothers were still the same boys they had been back then, just taler.

"Seriously, what are you going to do? You could come back, you know."

"No, it won't be like it was, Marcus. I wish it would, but ... it won't. I'm glad to have you back and I really look forward to see Hina again, but I'm through with the marine. I guess I'll just stay here until Cath and the little one are definitely going to be alright and then just see how things go from there. If things go awry I can still just run. You know I was always the fastest of us."

"Ah, so that's what you meant with holes in your memory. I was always the fastest" the other replied, not minding the sudden change of topic. He had known beforehand that she wouldn't join the marine again, but it had been worth a try.

Jaris matched his challenging smirk.

"Really now, Marcus, your physiology isn't even meant for speed. You could have never beaten me."

"Then let's settle this, here and now."

"No devil fruits, no cheating. A fair and honest competition between friends" Jaris put down the rules and tied her into a bigger braid.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Three times around the sheds. Ready?"

Smoker leaned forward and grinning the woman copied him.

"Steady ..."

"GO!"

They started to run and shaking her head Cathrin leaned against the shed, trying to take some weight off her poor abused feet and back. She would much rather run around in her animal form, but Jaris ... well, in short: she was the doctor and she was against it.

"Now would you look at this."

"What? What?"

Grinning she pointed at Jaris and Smoker, who had stopped half way through their race and started to scuffle between the children as if they weren't much older than them.

"Ah ah ah, stay here, young man" she added, grapping Ace by his collar and holding him by her side. "She's your aunt and Marcus is a grumpy old man, but loyal. Let them play. In all the time I know her I haven't seen her laugh like that before."

"Yes, I know, but ... I'm hot blooded, you know. And, for the record, he doesn't like to be called that."

"Then tell him to suck it up. Now listen. If you promise to play nice with the other kids I will let you go."

"Cross my heart."

"That's a good boy" the woman grinned and really let Ace go. She would have joined them if she wouldn't be in other conditions, but watching was also funny and from here she had a good view and could do her part to keep everything as it was. That entailed wandering to a young man who stood too isolated to be part of the towns people and watched especially the ice field closely.

"Hey, do we know each other?" Cathrin asked thoughtful and the man winced.

"N no, I don't think we've met before" the man stuttered and then fled the scenery very fast, probably trying to make his way back over the icebergs Jaris had created around Orange Island about a month ago.

"I think I have to send them a formal complain. Those boots were a dead giveaway."

"Are you complaining?" the Boss asked, his shed good visited as always.

"No, but they are getting careless and that spoils my fun" the becoming mother argued grinning until she got a snow ball between her shoulders. Behind another shed she spotted Luffy and Usopp, who tried to look innocent, but could hardly suppress their grins. That was also the reason why Gin sneaked up on them and put snow down their necks.

Giggling Cathrin threw a hand kiss in his direction, which the man of course wanted to discuss further, but the other two forced him to retread and soon they were part of a small war that had developed in the snow hills just outside the fair, where snow, water, smoke, fire and who knows what was thrown back and forth between randomly created parties. The children of the Fruits were watching them and shaking their heads in disbelieve and decided – much to the amusement of their parents – that adults were strange and it would probably be better to just never grow up in the first place. Then they went to save enough of the snow to build a snowman, or rather a whole army, bigger and altogether more awesome than last year.

"You're really getting a hang of that mother thing. Still I'm surprised you don't join them."

"Eh, I really stressed my luck enough this year and I'm responsible for two lives now. Kinda shift your whole view on the world" the cat-woman replied softly and unconsciously rubbed her swollen belly. The Boss just held a cup with hot chocolate under her nose and after making sure it contained no alcohol she accepted it thankfully. It was a strange and also terrifying feeling to carry another live within her, but also extremely awesome ... well, except that she had noticed herself that she was becoming more suspicious and aggressive towards pretty much everyone with the exception of Gin, but he was an exception when it to came most things. It very likely originated from her animalistic half and she would have to warn the others in time, but first she would make sure that no other spies were here.

XXXX

There was a limit to everyone's stamina and cold resistance and when it was reached the Straw Hat Pirates and their friends called it a draw and dragged each other to Cathrin, who was once again leaning against the shed of the Cocktail.

"Hey, guys. Had fun?"

"You bet" Jaris grinned, mostly hanging from Smoker's shoulder. "You?"

"Oh, you know, between freaking people out with my serenity and scaring spies away I had a good time."

Smoker's face fell, as had his hat and scarf earlier. He had completely forgotten that he was very likely being observed, but the cat-woman could reassure them all that she had most definitely scared all marines – it had been three – away.

"Rookies, all of them. I think they weren't send to find anything, but to learn what it means to face the people of the Fruits and me in special. They won't return anytime soon. So, I know we already put down that we will celebrate in the Cocktail, but I still need to get some of the presents, meaning I will take a leave now. See you later?"

"Sure, I'll get Mum. I have a feeling this is going to be the most awesome Christmas."

"Whatever you do, you better restore my hotel to what it had been before, or else!"

"Yeah, we know, Boss, we know."

XXXX

It was the largest room in the whole city already and nothing if not overly decorated, but still the light reflected more from the many presents under the tree than the just as colourful Christmas balls and glitter everywhere.

"Don't you dare! I didn't cook all day for you do ruin everything" Sanji threatened when he spotted certain individuals sneaking towards Mt Present. "We wait till everyone is here, then we eat and then and only then can you open the presents, is that clear?"

"They will behave. And talking about presents, outside are more. Can you please get then" Jaris requested, leading her coughing mother in and to the big table, while Johnny and Yosaku brought the presents in.

Seeing that most of them were pirates or had been the meal was not just a meal but a feast. Everyone laughed and made jokes and altogether had a great time. Then they gave out the presents. At first they had wanted to just storm the pile, but some things were potentially breakable and for the sake of everyone's nerves and the decoration they now gave them out personally.

The presents were as different as the people giving and receiving them. Some were useful, like the quill Nami got, others symbolic and/or funny. Doflamingo and Cathrin had for example gotten Mihawk a wooden gravestone with a beautifully detailed inscription for his boat. The dark haired found it very fitting, until he read what they had written onto the back. What it was he wouldn't tell, but promised to get another ship so his family could finally stop worrying about hawing to bury him in it. Cathrin and Gin got actually more things for their baby, like a mobile from Nami and a self-made crazy quilt from Jaris, Granny Marie, Mihawk and Doflamingo. Jaris got a new set of coats from everyone. She loved her marine coats, but couldn't really keep wearing them, so they had laid together and gotten her new marine coats, just without the logo and instead of her rang the letters on the back read `Saint Cat´, her nickname. Sanji gave Zoro a new Haramaki and a small card the swordsman hid in his pocket very fast, before revealing a small box containing two earrings. One was small, round and shiny new, while the other was long worn down and strangely familiar. A small glance in Zoro's direction made it obvious why. The man was blushing terrible and looked away, accidently revealing that one of his trade mark earrings had been replaced with a shiny round one. The next moment they laid on the floor, kissing, but the best present was without question the one Gin made Cathrin.

"You saved my life in many ways, so it's yours anyway. I know we agreed on no commitments, but ..."

He kneeled down, took her hand and put a beautiful silver ring on her finger.

"Would make an honest man of me?"

Cathrin stared, at him, at the ring, then back at him.

"I feel so ridiculous now" she mumbled, holding a big gingerbread heart in his face. On it she had painted a heart with icing, framed by the letters I and U. The man was completely overcharged with this. Finding the courage to actually ask her had already been taxing his nerves, he wasn't up for guessing games anymore. When she fell around his neck and cried `of course I will´ it was however clear enough that she liked the idea.

"Most awesome Christmas ever."

"We have to make Hina come next year and be it only to see her freak out" Smoker grinned, watching the chaos unfold. "Give her sake and a pole and me a camera."

"She got wind of the first tape?"

"Still hasn't forgiven us. On an off note, you really should cut your hair. This much has to take ages to dry and I'm getting a headache just from thinking about the weight."

The green-haired chocked into her drink.

"Did you see the wedding picture of my parents? Well, now combine their hair and you have a mild form of what Sacira and I always had to fight with."

The marine captain thought about it for a moment. He had seen that picture, alright. Gold Rogger's hair had been messy, worse than Luffy's and Ace's and Granny Marie ... her hair had been like a lion's mane with curls and the colour of the sea.

"You mean its weight is all that keeps your hair from ... from ..."

"From jumping up like a spring? Yes, pretty much, so hands off. I love my parents, but did they have to inherit me their hair of all things?"

XXXXXX

As exciting as Christmas had been, New Year's Eve was much calmer. Oh, they drank a lot and had snacks and of course they went to the big town party, but otherwise kept it down. However, keeping it down still involved so many people that Cathrin didn't notice Jaris' absence until the next morning.

"You're tired. Let's go back to bed. Jaris is a big girl, she surely is fine."

"I'm cat, darling, I got instincts and right now they are screaming that something is up. Morning, guys, have you seen JJ?"

"No. Something up?" Doflamingo asked from where he had his partner had been forced to start cleaning up while they were already here.

"Bad feeling. Did you have breakfast already?"

Nami pulled a face and a moment later Luffy jumped up behind a table, searching for the food, only to sink back groaning.

"Someone overdid it last night, hu? I'll take care of that in a moment. JJs can take care of herself" the cat-woman noted and vanished into the kitchen.

"Mood swings got worse?" the navigator asked and Gin just replied that she had no idea, before following his fiancé.

It was but half an hour later when the big double door where forcefully pushed open and admitted Jaris in. The woman looked horrible. Her long hair was a mess, she was pale and her eyes were red and surrounded by dark shades. Staggering she went to the bar, took the first bottle she could grab and had it emptied half already when the noise made Cathrin come out again and tear the bottle from her.

"What the hell are you ... Holy _hell_! What happened?"

Jaris frowned at the other woman, as if she was just waking up from a dream, or rather nightmare, but her eyes were empty until she saw her brothers. Suddenly tears were running down her cheeks and she went to them and pulled them against her shoulders, trying to say something but unable to form words.

Cathrin watched it for a moment irritated, then suddenly tensed up.

"Out."

"What?"

"Out, all of you, right now. Get the hell out of here!"

As always the fastest to catch up Nami instantly turned to herd everyone out, pushing Luffy back in when he tried to go with them and saying she would get Ace, too. When the others asked what was up she just said `family business´ and ignored them when she woke Ace (and Smoker) and send the young man down to his family.

"The front entrance is the only way in?"

"All other doors are locked. What is ... ?"

"Then we will let nobody into that room. If I'm right – and I fear I am – they will need privacy."

XXXX

It was two hours later when Jaris finally came out and surprisingly composed informed them, what with time they had all started to suspect. At the age of 68 Saint D. Marie had passed away over night after she had been ill since late autumn already.

"Get in. They need you."

"And what about you."

"I have things to do, calls to make, morticians to hire" the woman replied almost emotionless, but couldn't get past Smoker.

"That can wait. First of all you have a mother to grief together with your family. They need you, too."

Jaris went lax in his arms and let her friend drag her back in. The pirates followed them to be there for their friends and also grief themselves.

The funeral was held only five days later. The whole achipelago was on their feet. Many cried, some had brought flowers and candles and as wished by the old woman they held no Laudato or spoke another word while her remaining children and grandchildren carried the coffin to a large pyre high on a cliff and together they started the fire and then waited to collect the ashes. In honour of Marie's wish they received only friendly claps on their shoulders when everyone but their close friends and partners left remember her in privat.

"We should go back in" Cathrin then suggested when the fire had burned down and actually wanted to add that they would otherwise catch their death, but she couldn't bring the words over her lips. The others nodded just so, when a large man left the shadow of the woods. Most recognised him – the large, white beard was a dead giveaway after all – and Ace wanted to go to the man, but Smoker held him back so only Jaris and her foster brothers met the new arrival and together they again vanished into the forest.

"Who was that?"

"Are you kidding me? That was Whitebeard, but what business do they have with him?"

"Edward Newgate is a friend of the family and Jaris' godfather" the marine captain explained. "Probably also of that Hawk-Eyes and Doflamingo, I don't know, but I do know that you should let them handle it."

It took a felt eternity until the siblings returned, alone. They had obviously cried again and looked rather wrinkled, but nobody dared to mention it. Naturally Ace wanted to go and search for White Beard, but this time Jaris stopped him and what she lacked in strength right now she made up with determination.

"Let him be."

"He was like a father to me."

"And he loves you like a son, but that is why he wouldn't want you to see him like that. Please, loved mum very much; don't add shame to his pain. He wants to be alone, let him."

The young man didn't like it at all, but he knew how proud White Beard was and so he stayed.

"What are we going to do with ...?"

"Just ... putting it on a shelf or mantelpiece sounds so wrong to me."

"In the marine the bodies of the executed are cemented and the ashes buried" Jaris said silently. "But rumour is a sudden wind took father's ashes. I … I'd like to reunite them."

The other's looked at each other, then Mihawk stepped forward and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"That is a wonder full thought. I'm sure she would have liked that."

Jaris nodded and again they acted together and then watched the wind carry every last bit of Saint D. Marie's remains away and to the horizon.

"Hey, JJ? I know this is the worst possible time, but ... we talked about it and would you be the child's godmother?" Cathrin asked after a while and Jaris even managed a small smile.

"I'd be honoured" she replied and meant it. It was a lesson one forgot easily in the depth: no matter what happens, life goes on. This was an end, a very painful end, but not the end of everything. She still had a family, a life.

"Life goes on. Let's go inside. If one of you catches a cold I will not threat them."

XXXXXX

Time heals everything, or so a saying went, but it took a long time until they were able to return to something akin to normality. Two and a half month, to be exactly, because on the 16th February Cathrin had given birth to a little boy, or at least Jaris had assumed it was a boy.

Early in January Cathrin had stopped turning into her human form at all and apparently the unborn child changed with his mother, so it had been a little black kitten she had given birth to and the medic didn't have the time or nerves to do more than a very fast check on his general health. Of course her medical dedication had demanded she'd do it right, but Cathrin hadn't cared about that at all.

They had by then expected the cat-woman to be overly protective, but she hadn't just scratched Jaris, she had almost torn her arm off, literally. The green-haired had been able to dress the wound right there, with whisky as antiseptic and the same needle and thread she would have used to repair a cut in her clothes. Her teachers back at booth camp would have been scandalised, but they had never seen a warzone up close and certainly not an instinct ridden zoan-type. Smoker, seeing that her brothers were still fighting the shock of now officially being grandfathers, had dragged her to a doctor to threat the wound properly the moment he spotted it and luckily everything healed just fine, except for the older woman's grudge against the other.

For the younger it was a surprise, for those knowing her longer already not so much, but Jaris was extremely good at holding a grudge. It took almost another week until the cat-woman had her protective instincts so under control that she could leave their house and let anyone but Gin see the child. They couldn't come very close yet, but slowly Cathrin got used to having them around again and after another week she finally stopped lashing out and by then Jaris was still sulking

"How long will you mop around?" Nami asked while the others were gushing over the baby and Jaris sat on a low wall, watching from afar.

"Until she apologises."

"But she did, several times. This is getting ridiculous. You said yourself she isn't really responsible for her protection instincts acting up. It's her nature and she still managed to part from her boys long enough to apologies."

The other mumbled something and pulled her legs up.

"What was that?"

"I said envy isn't one of the cardinal sins without a reason."

"Envy? Oh, so you still can't remember?"

"Of course I do. We're visiting Sacira to celebrate spring. She had Ace on her arms and Jack stood beside her like the proud father he was and everywhere were cherry blossoms ... but I can't help feeling that something is missing, something important."

They watched from afar how Doflamingo slowly edged closer to pat his grandson. Cathrin tensed, but didn't stop him and after a moment even put the baby into his arms and made a small step back.

"He has your eyes ... and curiosity" the man smirked amused, when the child despite his young age tried to examine his hand.

"And powers, but everything else is his doing" the orange-haired replied and patted her betrothed, who just hummed. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the last two weeks and was accordingly dizzy.

Sighing Jaris finally gave up and went to the others just when Cathrin was done reminding everyone to move slowly, only come near her one at the time and not make her little boy cry if they valued their health.

"You already decided on a name?" the green-haired woman asked.

"Well, we got it down on Eric or William ... you're not angry anymore are you?"

"No. Nami is right, I was acting childish. And your wedding plans? You settled on a date already?"

"Well" the cat-woman said slightly embarrassed. "I was hoping to we could have the ceremony on the day of the Spring Celebration. Marry in the morning, party all night ... that would be great, but we don't know when that will happen. Luffy, I said slowly! Do you want me to cut you open?"

The captain apologised and backed off again until the cat-woman was a bit less tense.

"Well, the ice will melt soon. I'd say in the first April week the harbour should be free again. You should have everything ready then."

Irritated Cathrin wanted to reply something, but then her son started to whimper and she would have almost jumped at Zoro, but Gin was more attentive than he looked like and held her back.

"Relax, love. Little one was just surprised, that's all."

"Didn't sound as if."

The swordsman shrugged helplessly. He really only had wanted to get a closer look and suddenly he had the upset baby on his arms. Now however the baby watched him curiously and fished for the shining earrings.

"Oh, okay, shiny things" Cathrin mumbled and relaxed, while Sanji took his turn. In just that moment however the sun reflected from his own earrings, usually hidden under his hair and instantly he had the baby's undivided attention.

"Little guy sure is attentive" Zoro pointed out, trying to remove the little hands from his lover's hair until Jaris pushed him aside and did it herself. Since it was the first time she was seeing the baby up close since his birth she used the opportunity to check his health, then gave him back to his father.

"You know, I think I like William better" Gin said, rocking his son to sleep. Cathrin leaned against him.

"William Traid ... yes, that's a good name. What do you say, little one?"

The baby just yawned and snuggled against his father. He was safe, he was warm and he was loved dearly, that was all that mattered to him, even if it would take months until he could put those feelings into words.

**TBC**

Well, 16 done, two more to go. I guess I will upload both next week, but very likely on Sunday, not Saturday.


	17. Spring

Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present you the last chapter. The epilogue will follow later today or tomorrow, don't know yet.

So, um, tada :D

XXXXXX

"Will you calm down already?"

"But I'm so nervous. That's normal, isn't it?" Cathrin asked, suddenly on the verge of panic, again, but the other four women could reassure her.

"You dress is beautiful, you're hair a work of art, if I may say so myself, and in half an hour you will marry the sexiest man I've ever seen. You have absolutely no reason to be nervous, but it's still completely normal. A bride that isn't nervous would defeat the whole purpose" the stylist – a friend of Cathrin, who had been more than just willing to make sure the bride and her maiden looked their best.

"What? Just half an hour?"

"You don't plan to ditch Gin now, do you? I don't think the poor guy would survive that" Jacqueline pointed out, having half a mind to just give up. Making Cathrin's nails was already heard enough without the other always pulling away.

"Of course not! I could never do that to him, but I seriously could need a scotch right now."

"You don't even like scotch and turning up completely wasted on your own wedding would make for a memorial day, but not one you would _want_ to remember."

"I know, Nami, but I'm perfectly able to hold my drinks."

"Not today" Jaris sighed annoyed. "Trust me, alcohol will make it worse. What is your problem anyway? You already got through the worst together. You live together, had sex, have a child already, became pirates, fought other pirates ... Sacira and Jack had but a ¼ of that and she still wasn't even half as jumpy as you."

"So, how was your sister's wedding anyway?" Nami asked, half curious, half hoping the story would finally get Cathrin down from whatever she must have taken. Fortunately Jaris was in a talkative mood. Usually talking about her sister made her gloomy, but she must have overcome that.

"Well, it was a pretty normal day, through not for us of course. God, she looked so good in her white dress. Actually I don't really remember how we got her into the church. I remember giving Jack a motivational speak of some kind. Dad and the boys had told him what they would do if he made Sacira unhappy – imagine getting The Talk from two ten year old boys. The poor man was about to break down. Anyway, we got Sacira into the church and I swear we all were only thinking one thing: don't fall, please don't fall. Her train was so long, almost from the altar to the door ... well, not really that long, but almost. I don't think she would have noticed anyway. She was so happy she could have been on drugs and when the priest asked `do you want to take this woman as your wife´ and Jack said loud and clear `Yes I do´ she just blacked out from happiness and would have almost forgotten to also say `yes´. They cried and kissed and everyone cried with them and the bells rang all over the island ... God damn it, I was so jealous, but also happy for them."

"Wow. Who caught the bouquet?" Cathrin asked, the curiosity for now calming her nerves.

"Some young girl from the village. She went all red, but when her best friend gave her a little push she gave her the bouquet and jumped at her lover ... I don't need to mention that they married two month later, do I?"

"That is so _cute_."

"You could say so. Do we have everything?"

"Well, the dress is white, blue flowers in the bouquet and the hairpins are borrowed ... all we need now is something old."

Jaris chewed on her lower lip, then took of her armlet and gave it to the cat-woman.

"It was mother's. I know you didn't take any mementos for my sake. I want you to keep it, I have enough."

Cathrin was on the wage of tears, but held them back and just hugged the other, when the chariot arrived to bring them to a church just outside the city. Actually it was the closest thing to a cathedral one could find in these waters and they had chosen it for a very simple reason: the only event they expected more guests for was the 200 years independence festivity. Everyone was there, including many people who shouldn't, but the first rows were reserved for the close family, William on Nami's lab, and friends, which included Hina. The marine captain had arrived only a few days earlier and to make it short: she, Jaris ad Smoker had needed to cover up bruises and scratches to look their best today, but otherwise they were fine, physically and with each other.

Finally Cathrin entered the church and drew all eyes to her person. She really looked stunning in her long, white dress. The cut was very simple, but the fabric was covered in very fine embroideries. The stylist had pinned her hair up, skilfully avoiding the ears even when putting train and veil in place. Mihawk and Doflamingo led her to the altar and William laughed, but that was all Cathrin later remembered. Everything else was a mix of euphoria, the sound of bells and a familiar mouth against hers. Then she already threw the bride bouquet.

For a moment it was a free-for-all, some even cursed, then suddenly everyone stopped and starred at Jaris, who in turn starred annoyed at the flowers in her hands. It had been a wrong time, wrong place situation, but, really, what was she supposed to do with this? She had nobody who would marry her, or at least nobody she would agree to marry.

"And the merry chase goes on" she joked and threw the bouquet away. Her mood had dropped notable, but she just kept on smiling and joined the celebrating masses. For a while things calmed down while everyone changed into more comfortable clothes or what they saw fit to wear for celebrating the end of winter and there were still some things to prepare.

XXXX

When the sun went down they lit torches and lamps and from everywhere music filled the streets. The decorations were colourful and the sheds that had stood on the ice until just a week ago stood know on the streets.

The festivities were always great, but it seemed this year everyone was trying to top it and that was only partly because of the wedding. There had been many other celebrations already, some bigger, some smaller. First William's birth on the 16th February, then Sanji's 18th birthday on the 2nd March, a day later Hina's and on the 14th March Smokers birthday – both turned 40, but nobody dared to mention that little fact - and Cathrin had turned 20 on the 20th of March. That it had also been the 20th anniversary of the day Jaris died went in silent agreement unmentioned. And today, the 25th March the wedding and the beginning of spring. On top of that was Usopp's 18th birthday on the 1st April, which meant more partying, but at this point most already had alcohol instead of blood running through their veins anyway, so it couldn't cause much more damage.

One of the great crossroads was cleared and a small staged build for the annual dancing contest. Under laughter and cheers Cathrin was pushed onto said stage. She had changed into a simple blue dress that allowed her to move more freely.

"Alright, alright. So, every year we celebrate the melting of the ice and as you know today is twice as special for me now."

The crowd cheered some more and many clapped Gin's back. Now the man didn't mind that, but little William did, but one growl of his mother and everyone backed away again.

"Sorry guys, but you know the rules. You make the baby cry, you deal with me. Anyway, while I'm up here I want to thank all of you. You know better than I do what I own all of you, so I'll just keep it short and say thanks for everything. If I could afford it I'd buy all of you a drink, but the Boss would behead me if I tried."

"You bet I would!"

More laughter. Cathrin let them have their fun for a while before finishing her speech.

"Now that the sappy part is through, as the last year's winner I now want to officially open the Spring Dance Contest, that I will no longer part take in. I got everything I want; it's about time someone else gets their chance."

"What?"

"No, we want to see you dance!"

Soon many more shouted and the cat-woman shook her head.

"Seriously, guys, I'm married now and a mother of a cute little baby boy, give me a break."

"It's alright, love. I want to see you dance, too."

"Alright, geez, then I will dance, but just for the fun of it _after_ the contest. Now let's get started."

Cathrin was a lot more relaxed about leaving William's side by now, but she was nonetheless very relived to be back with her little one and of course her husband and damn it if the thought alone wasn't enough to make her giddy.

The band began to play and knowing they would still be compared to the cat-woman – she had after all won the last five years with ease – one woman after the other entered the stage, nervous but determined to give their best. Some had hopelessly overestimated their own talent, but the people of Treed weren't too hard on them. Others however were surprisingly good and one of those, the daughter of the butcher, was in fact amazing, what nobody, including her father, would have thought. She was also the one to win the contest and was cheered on accordingly until she said herself that Cathrin now should show what she could.

Sighing theatrical the cat-woman gave in, but pulled Jaris with her. The older woman wore a similar dress as hers, only that she preferred earthen tones.

"What are you doing?" she asked, heart in her mouth, oh so familiar.

"Well, what does it look like? Today is my wedding day, I want you to be happy, too. Besides, I heard you were the best and I want to see if that is true."

"Eh, you got the wrong sister here. Sacira danced, I fought. That's why she had the trophies in her room, ten men at each finger and I the medals and bruises."

"Funny, Marcus told me you just never cared about competition, but maybe you're just afraid I could whip the floor with you."

"Afraid? Cath, really, you can get my brothers with stuff like that, but not me. Why should I care what you think of me?"

"Because the whole town is watching and I'm your only female relative" the orange-haired replied smug and Jaris' face fell, even more so when she suddenly had her nephews at her side.

"Come on, Aunti JJ."

"I bet you are great dancer."

"She is. She's just too embarrassed to admit it" Smoker commented from a safe distance, but couldn't escape the dark glare.

"I hate you so much right now. Fine, bring it on."

The musicians were thrilled, to say the last, and started to play with vigour a song that the green haired recognised instantly. It filled her with happy apprehension, but somehow also dread. It made her hesitate when Cathrin started to dance wildly and sing, but only shortly. Then she let it infect her and was right beside the other woman.

"_I saw three ships a-sailing in from across the sea_

_Strangers ne'er were welcome but for curiosity_

_But come they did and when they did ready they did stand_

_And things would never be the same in our Village on the Sand_

_Na na nananana_

_Na na nananana_

_My Village on the Sand_

_When the ships pulled in to dock the villagers did hide_

_When trouble came it usually was brought upon the tide_

_When the pirates disembarked they were making plans_

_And from then on things were not the same in our Village on the Sand_

_Na na nananana_

_Na na nananana_

_My Village on the Sand"_

The musicians had a solo at this part and Jaris did it like the flowers during the last days and came to life, matching every move of the younger woman and together they were like a summer storm, twisting and turning and loving every note and step. Cathrin nodded to the other, indicating she should sing the remaining strophes, and this time Jaris didn't hesitate to go along.

"_The smugglers came into our town and many sought to run_

_I stood my ground bravely and came face to face with one_

_Time and travel on the seas weathered face and hand_

_He was different than others in my Village on the Sand_

_Na na nananana_

_Na na nananana_

_My Village on the Sand_

_Na na nananana_

_Na na nananana_

_My Village on the Sand_

_He told me of the years he'd spent on the stormy seas_

_Then he spoke a poet's words of philosophy_

_And when he had to leave again he asked me for my hand _

_And ..._"

(Blackmore's Night – Village on the Sand)

Suddenly the woman stopped and after a moment so did the music. Before her eyes everything was spinning, but not because of the dancing or anything other outside sauce. It was a hurricane insider her head that made her dizzy, a voice, the smell of salt water and rain on new leaves and that smile, that warm, loving smile.

"JJ?"

"It's wrong."

"No, everything is fine. We're here, we're having fun, there is nothing wrong with that" Cathrin said worried and took Jaris' arm, but the other broke free.

"No! You don't get it; it's all wrong!" she shouted and ran away, Cathrin on her heels while Usopp tried to keep the crowd entertained. The cat woman only got the other when they had already left the festive area.

"JJ! Jaris, God damn it, what's wrong with you?"

Again the older woman shook her off, but this time with an almost hate filled look.

"I'm alright, the lyrics are wrong. They tell my story, but wrong. That island Sacira and her family lived on, they had a spring feast there, too, and pirates. The people never said anything to the marine as long as they remained peaceful and spend their money in their bars and shops. She invited me to the feast and when I arrived the pirates were still there. It wasn't a_ smuggler, _who caught my attention, not even a man, but a boy, rather large for his age, but with more stories to tell than the old folks. He asked me to go with him and I would have done it, but I was at least ten years older than he was and a marine officer and he already sign articles, but not with just anyone, he had joined my father's crew! I could have loved him despite all that and now he's dead!"

She ran away, leaving Cathrin there to stand and stare.

When Granny Marie had died the orange-haired had for a brief moment also thought, but right now she more than ever wondered if it really had been such a good idea to revive Jaris instead of letting her be reborn. True, like Cathrin she hadn't been part of the circle of death and rebirth, but still ...

Of course she was glad to have Jaris. The older woman was one of her best friends and without her they would have never found out all the family relations, not to mention all the big and small miracles the green-haired had worked. To them it was the best thing that could have happened, but all Jaris had gotten from it was one harsh stroke after the other. It wasn't fair.

Mihawk and Doflanmingo, the only ones who had been able to escape the party right away came running.

"What happened?"

"You know that memory gap she was complaining about a few times? Turned out to be not very pleasant."

The men nodded understanding.

"It's probably best we just let her be for a while and play it down. No need to worry everyone."

"She always rather dealt with pain alone."

XXXX

Jaris ran, not sure where to, but not caring either until she reached the harbour and starred into the sea, or would have if not for the tears clouding her vision.

Of all the songs, why this one? Would it have been any other she would have never remembered, but now it was too late. Oh, the woman knew how stupid it sounded. She, the seasoned marine officer, and a young pirate. Granted it worked for Ace and Marcus, but this was something else. He couldn't have been older than 15 that time and she still had fallen in love with the boy and that hadn't changed. Now their age wouldn't matter anymore, but the other couldn't be still alive. The life expectation of pirates had always been low and he had been on her father's ship.

This wasn't how she had imagined life to be, this wasn't how she wanted to live. Why did she have to lose everything she cared for? What had she done to deserve this?

Her thoughts took a darker turn and that a large ship arriving blocked the moonlight wasn't helping either. She couldn't go on like this anymore, didn't want to.

For a moment Jaris felt the freedom of flying, then only darkness and the cold water. Should the sea people come and take her, as long as they took the pain away she wouldn't mind to serve another eternity in the depths. Still it wasn't one of the sea people who suddenly swam beside her, because the person pulled her back to the surface and climbed the latter with some difficulties. In contrast to her treacherous body Jaris wasn't happy at all to be up here again, but she didn't have enough strength left to break free and try again.

"Really, Lady, the water is far too cold to take a swim around this time of the year and everything else you shouldn't try near my ship."

Jaris didn't reply anything, just hid behind her long hair. Men shouted, asking if their captain was alright, then someone landed close by with a heavy thud.

"Seems the women now faint even before they see you" a dark voice joked and the green-haired woman felt like scratching his eyes out.

"Oh shut up and give me those towels, Ben."

For one moment everything stopped for the woman. _He_ also had had a friend called Ben that time. They hardly ever parted ... ah, but there had to be thousand men called Ben and just as many sailing the oceans with their best friend. What did it matter that now one of them was here and saved her, left aside that she hadn't wanted to be saved?

"Hey, Miss, you aright?"

"Just peachy. Stop smoking those coffin nails. It's gonna be your death"

The man, Ben, laughed loud, throwing a blanket over her head. Great, why had she raised her voice anyway? Nobody ever listened to her.

"Aw, damn, look at that. They started the party without us" someone shouted and a fourth man asked what they should do with that wet heap of misery.

"Well, Cath will know. She runs the city after all."

"No, she doesn't."

"You know what I mean. Let's go" the captain said and someone lifted Jaris up with ease. The woman just hung her head and gave up. Cathrin would kill her, hands down, and if the cat-woman didn't do it and she miraculously survived her brother and nephews she still would have to face Marcus and Hina. God, that was going to hurt and nobody was bothered by the pirates making their way through the celebrating masses towards the cat-woman.

Just how rotted was her luck?

"Hey, Red Head, what drove you into these waters and why are you so wet? Did you swim here or what?"

"As if we'd miss out this party. Hey, since when do you babysit while everyone is having fun" the captain asked surprised, eyeing the baby in Cathrin's arms while the woman fished some seaweed out of the other's hair.

"Not quite. This is Gin, my husband, and our son, William."

"Son? Well, damn, you certainly didn't waste time. Is it me or does life become faster every day"

Everyone laughed and Gin took William again. The youngster just couldn't decide whose arms he liked more. That and Cathrin wasn't really happy about being the bottom joke, so if she decided to throw a fit it was better to get the baby out of the way. Not that she would do anything that might harm William, ever.

"Okay, ha ha, everyone had a good laugh. Hey, Ben, what's that? Present for me?"

"Kind of. Found her in the harbour. Little Miss jumped right before our ship. Captain thought you would know what's up with her. "

The man sat Jaris down and unwrapped her. The woman instantly curled together and tried to become invisible, but Cathrin of course recognised her anyway and easily drew the right conclusions.

"Okay, gentlemen. Go and have fun. You may wanna say `hi´ to Luffy and the guys. And for God's sake, don't tell them about this. We already had enough drama lately. I'll deal with her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, love. I'll try to hurry."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"God, I'm gonna be _sick_!"

Cathrin frowned at Jaris, then shooed everyone away. The young mother waited until they were out of hearing range, then sighed and lifted some of the hair covering the other's face so she could look her in the eyes.

"You and I are going to have a _serious_ talk about stupid suicide attempts."

"Fuck you."

"Married" the cat-woman pointed out smug, but then apologised. "I shouldn't have let you go, but, really, drowning? I thought you were smarter than that."

"As if you are any better! Who went to the marine last autumn to get killed? At least I'm not pregnant!"

" ... I know. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Jaris huffed.

"Why should I? I'm wet, I'm cold and I already said everything I have to say. You wouldn't understand it anyway. You have a husband and a son, a family. How should you understand loneliness?"

"And what about before Gin came to me" the cat-woman replied calmly. "On second thought, he hasn't come to me, has he?"

The other pointedly looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the day I found Gin on the beach. The currents often bring stuff from storms far away to our shores, but something about it gave me a headache all along. You see, I found it kinda strange that he laid just where we used to meet, all alone. No planks, no seaweed, just Gin and the beach."

She forced the older to look at her.

"That was no coincidence. You did that, didn't you? You brought me my husband and father of my child."

"No, I didn't" Jaris protested weakly. "I fished a poor sod out of the water, who would die soon because of me, and I brought him to the one island where I could be sure that his last days would be the best of his life. Everything else was a coincidence."

Huffing Cathrin leaned forward and hugged the other.

"Thank you" was all she could say, but somehow it was enough to express the depth of her gratitude and Jaris held onto her with all her remaining strength.

"Never ever do something so stupid again, alright? There are enough men. The one nobody can replace, but do you really think he would have wanted you to go into the water?"

Jaris shook her head and held on stronger.

"I know" she replied hoarse. "I know all that and I'm sorry, but it _hurts_. It hurts so much."

"Yes. Life has really been a bitch recently, but it won't always hurt. You will have many happy days, too, filled with laughter and joys. Just give it a chance" the cat-woman said, rose and pulled Jaris up with her.

"Come on. Let's get you dried up and into a nice warm bed. But first you will thank your saviour. You can't miss him. It's the one with the blood red hair talking with Luffy. And please, Jaris, please don't try anything stupid while I look after Gin and Will."

Resigning herself to her fate Jaris promised and shuffled to her younger nephew. The captain, obviously also a pirate, was really hard to miss, but she didn't feel like talking at all, so she just touched his shoulder shortly for attention, said her thanks and tried to shuffle away again, but of course Luffy wouldn't let her.

"Aunti JJ, what happened? You're all wet, too."

"Nothing, Luf, just forget about it."

"Hands down!" Ace shouted, having heard the conversation and luckily Jaris listened instantly or the flames suddenly surrounding her would have lifted her dress.

For a moment the woman seemed ready to just freak out – which would have been a first if one ignored the little `argument´ with Hina the other day – but once again she just stayed calm, mainly because at least she wasn't wet and cold anymore, said her thanks and tried to make her was towards the Cocktail. She and her brothers had taken rooms there weeks ago, unable to stay in their late mother's house any longer.

"Aunti? Any special reason you call her that?" the captain asked and Luffy grinned.

"Well, Jaris _is_ my aunt. I think that's reason enough."

Even before he had finished the older was already on his feet and ran after the departing woman. Roughly he spun her around and froze after pushing aside her now rather curly hair. Jaris wanted to curse and actually would have almost unlashed all the bottled up frustration on the poor undeserving man, but the words got stuck in her throat when she saw his face.

"Can't you bloody pirates just leave me a ... Shanks?"

"Jaris? You're alive?"

"Yes. I ... yes, you could call it that" the woman said unbelieving. This couldn't be, could it? No. No, it couldn't. She probably hadn't reached the harbour in the first place but slipped and knocked her head pretty hard and was having a nightmare now. Yes, that sounded plausible, except that she was wide awake and how could she dream of a man when all she remembered was a boy?

"You ... you've grown quite a bit."

"You haven't age a single day. You're still as beautiful as I remember."

"I'm not ..." the woman wanted to protest, already cherry red, when the man leaned forward, touched her cheek softly and pulled her closer, just enough for their lips to brush against each other for the shortest moment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have ..."

This time she interrupted him, using the same method he had, but her kiss was a lot more heated, although just as short.

"Sorry, I just can't ..."

She kissed him again, no longer in control of her own body.

"I quit" Jaris blurred out while she still could. "The marine, I quit."

"That's great" the other squeaked, as if it hadn't been over 20 years in which he had aged, matured, but never forgotten. "I ... I'm not a kid anymore and I have my own ship."

"I noticed."

"Will you just make up already!" Nami suddenly shouted, unable to stand the tension anymore. Shanks and Jaris blushed deeply, unable to look at each other, but then one could almost hear the woman think `to hell with it´ before she jumped into the other's arm and kissed him as if his lips were the only cure to a terrible disease and they were. The man held her up as good as he could and neither cared when he lost balance, their world narrowing down to just the two of them.

"I want a ring and the key to your room and if you dare to betray me I will tear you apart, put you back together, and kill you again" she gasped in between kisses.

"Ring left pocked, key right pocked. And if you betray me I will force you to kill the other."

"Fair enough."

They continued to kiss and Ben stood next to them and laughed, while everyone else was just confused.

"Cath, is that you're doing?"

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are. Ben, what the hell is going on?"

The large men just continued to laugh, but motioned them to follow him away from the pair that was too busy to care anyway. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"Well" he chuckled. "When we were, like, 15 or something, we came to a little island in the East Blue. Shanks fell head over heels for a marine officer just after we joined a pirate crew. Didn't take a good end and then we heard she went missing on sea. The stubborn idiot refused to give up and searched everywhere for her. He always said she couldn't be dead and now she jumps right before our ship. I don't know if that's destiny or irony."

"JJ told me a similar story earlier, only that she had forgotten about the whole thing until today" Cathrin admitted. "Memory problems, nothing personal. In fact she was devastated thinking he was dead ... But _damn_, if that isn't destiny I don't know what is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. If they hadn't fallen for each other back then none of us would be here today, not like this at least."

The cat-woman had a point there. If Shanks wouldn't have returned to that island every so often to see if Jaris had returned he wouldn't have met Luffy there and maybe the black-haired then would have never decided to become a pirate and the whole Straw Hat Crew wouldn't exist ... meaning most of them would be dead by now or wishing to be.

"That's heavy."

"No kidding. At least we won't have to worry about those two. They waited for each other twenty years, I doubt anything, including themselves, could stop them from staying together now."

"I _so_ have to tell Marcus about this" Ace proclaimed grinning and sped away, Luffy on his heels. He didn't want to miss that one out. The grey haired man may technically be his enemy, but also part of the family and he was fun to mess with.

Cathrin shook her head amused, exchanging knowing glances with Nami, who with a short nod followed her boyfriend to make sure he didn't get himself killed now.

"Good Lord, what a day. Ben, you will have an eye on the two love birds? I need to put Will down for bed."

"Never did anything else" the man replied with a wave and wandered back to said love birds. They wouldn't mind him and after putting up with his best friend longing for the green-haired woman for so long he felt it was his personal duty to make sure they stayed together this time.

"That was certainly a memorable day. But you know, I believe as newlyweds our first and foremost duty is to enjoy our wedding night, after putting Will to bed."

The woman laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm so spend; all I want to do is Get home and pass home. I heard almost all wedding nights are like that."

"Sounds like a plan. But first I have a present to give you."

"You are all I need" Cathrin replied softly and kissed her husband – she somehow doubted she would ever stop being giddy about that. Smiling he laid an arm around her and turned towards their home. He could still tell her tomorrow that Jaris had declared him perfectly healthy just this morning. They had time now and he would enjoy every single moment of it.

**TBC**

Yeah, I'm not sure what to say. Wedding cuteness, a bit more drama, revelation of an almost tragic lovestory ... I think I got everything covered. So, what do you say?


	18. Epilogue

Yes, this is indeed the epilogue of "Storm Gulls". No more chapter, all riddles solved, at least as far as I know, even the one with the paper XD

So, enjoy.

XXXXXX

"I knew you are hard to find, but that you would hide on a roof ..."

"I'm not hiding. It's just the best place to watch them without being seen" Jaris replied amused and helped Shanks on the roof. Oh, the man had found ways to get by just fine without his left arm. Hell, he had survived 10 years among pirates and climbed a slippery ladder while carrying her with comparably ease, but while Jaris could imagine he knew what he did it would take a while for her to get used to it and she really didn't want to see him fall.

"Aren't you going to join them?"

The woman smirked.

"No. Goodbyes aren't exactly something our family is good at. What's your excuse?"

The red haired shrugged. This was really a good place to watch the others celebrate the third night in a row – the spring festival officially lasted five, usually longer, so it wasn't really that extreme.

"Well, Luffy and I had a deal, kind of. I rather leave before he gets any ideas. So ... will you join me this time?"

The green-haired cocked her head, pretending to have to think about it, but she really didn't have to. Soon there would be nothing left on this island that kept her. Her family and friends would be fine without her and between all of them they had enough Den Den Mushis to easily stay in contact. That and the last time she had said `no´ she had regretted it ... well, until the end of her life, actually, and longer. She certainly wouldn't repeat that mistake, but instead of just saying that she handed Shanks an old, faded piece of paper.

"When we parted 20 years ago you gave me this and said when I send you this you would come and get me. I always kept it under my pillow all the time ... well, at least whenever I had a pillow."

Shanks started to laugh.

"Yes, I remember. Is that your answer?"

Smiling the woman pulled out a lighter and held it under the paper, just so that it didn't caught fire. After a moment first letters then words appeared.

"I wrote that the third night after we parted ways" Jaris explained, pointing at the one sentence.

`Take me with you.´

"Really?"

"Yes. I just couldn't muster the courage to send it and ... well, and then everything fell apart, but that doesn't matter anymore. I am here and so are you and I can't wait to see what this world has in store for me" she replied, smiling softly and laid part of his coat around her own shoulders. True, it had been 20 years since they had fallen for each other and actually they hadn't known much about the other back then either, but somehow that didn't bother her at all. Down on the streets their friends were obviously discussing what they would do next and for once she felt no jealousy when noticing that most of them sat together in pairs.

"It's a pretty big world. I could show you around."

Growling playfully Jaris elbowed the man.

"I thought we already agreed on that. There's only one more thing I have to do. Can you go ahead?"

"If you want to stay here ..."

"Hell _no_! Staying here has only ever brought the women of my family more pain than leaving could have possible done. I'm done with this cursed archipelago, have been for a long time. I will catch up soon ... but you better have the ship ready. I wanted my life back and it's about time I actually start living."

"Alright. I'll be waiting, but" the other said seriously and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Don't make me wait another 20 years."

"Not more than 20 minutes. You got my word on that."

Jaris waited until Shanks was gone, then climbed down. Counting the minutes she adjusted the reddish bandana she had started to wear, then took off her shoes and bound them to her belt, effectively drawing Cathrin's attention.

"Hey, JJ, where have you been? Come on, drink with us. We won't come together this young again."

The older woman just smirked, pulling her toes over the ground and flexing her fingers. Now that she had brought their attention to it the others also turned and watched Jaris with growing irritation when she continued to ignore to their questions.

"Gentleman" she said when the others finally stopped long enough for her to say something. "Never forget that we love you and are proud of you, no matter what."

"Oh shit. STOP HER!" someone shouted, but Jaris was already running past them. Instantly everyone was on their feet, running after the woman and indeed trying to stop her. Why, they didn't wonder until later. Usually nobody shouted `stop her´ just for fun. The problem however was that they _couldn't_ stop her. Skilfully Jaris evaded swords, smoke, fire and what else they threw her way and would have almost managed to escape, but she couldn't have hoped to outrun Cathrin.

"The hell you doing?" the cat-woman wanted to asked, but couldn't when she noticed that she didn't have Jaris, but just her hair. The other woman had already reached the harbour, spring curls bouncing with every step. From the largest ship leaving the harbour right now a rope was thrown. Jaris grabbed it and a moment later she safely stood on deck.

Shocked Cathrin showed the others the hair in her hands.

"I swear it wasn't me."

"That woman!"

"Let's just see her off properly" Mihawk suggested amused and so when Jaris came to the railing they already stood there and waved with grins that matched her own.

"Hey, Jaris!" Doflamingo suddenly shouted. "May the winds blow to your heart's contend!"

"And may the currents always bring you back home" the green-haired shouted back, waving for a moment longer, then went to Shanks and out of sight.

"What was that about?"

"Family tradition. Mum and dad used to do that every time."

"Cute. So what are we going to do now?"

"I'll go back to White Beard" Ace proclaimed determined, challenging his uncles – and that was about as strange to say/think as it had to sound – to try to stop him, too, but the samurai didn't plan to. In fact, they said they would go with him. The old man would deny it, but he certainly would be grateful for the company.

"I swear, if you don't call me ..." Cathrin already started to complain, but her father interrupted her.

"How about we visit instead?"

"Good luck trying to find me."

"This island isn't that big."

"And the Going Merry is even smaller, but the Grand Line is huge" the woman replied smug and then explained her shocked fathers that they had already talked it through with Luffy. Gin, she and of course William would break tradition and all go with the pirates. The Going Merry had already been made mostly baby safe.

"Every time women of our family stayed behind, be it for the sake of their children or other reasons, somehow things only got worse in the long run. So if it's my fate to face tragedy again and again I will do it somewhere I love to be and I really love being out there. Travelling, the adventures, the ocean ... besides, I can't help but think that with these great guys to back us up thinks can't get that bad anyway. You trained all winter after all. That's gotta be good for something. Now hug me, tell me to be careful and promise to call. I know you already packed, all of you, and I won't let you sneak away without properly saying goodbye."

It was visible that the older men contemplated to either try to make their their adoptive daughter stay or teaser her about her pout, but only for a moment. Then they just did as she had asked, reminded Gin to better take care of her and the little one and bid everyone else goodbye while waiting for Luffy to finally let go of his brother.

"Stop making such a scene. It's not like ..."

The ringing of Cathrin's baby Den Den Mushi interrupted them.

"What the ... Jaris, that better be you!"

"_Of course it's me. You didn't really think I'd just up and leave just like that, did you?"_

"You _did_ leave just like that and can you give me one good reason why you wanted us to stop you?"

"_Let's just say that had nostalgic reasons. Anyway. I just remembered I forgot to tell you something"_ Jaris replied and the small snail's face morphed into a big grin to mirror the green-haired woman's expression.

"_I'm really glad to be alive."_

For a moment everyone just stared at the small animal and then the cat-woman suddenly started to chuckle, infecting the other's around her.

"Just take care, JJ, and remember that no matter what you have a family that loves you. And, Shanks, I know you're listening. You better watch out for her or you will have all of us hunting you down. I'm not sure who of us will get to take you apart first but it definitely won't be pretty."

"_Figured as much"_ the red haired could be heard from somewhere in the back ground.

"_Leave him alone. Call me if you need anything, but not in the next weeks. I will see you all in six years"_ Jaris said and the connection broke again.

"Now it's official. Insanity is passed down by genes" Nami groaned, but then was reminded that it wouldn't explain Cathrin and her foster fathers. The small family branch gave her a wide grin and the navigator finally gave up. She was surrounded by lunatics, so she could just as well stop struggling.

"Oi, why does she want to wait six years?"

"In six years is the 200 years independence celebration of the Fruits, of course" Cathrin stated. "It's going to be the biggest party ever, but enough delaying. Be careful and greet the old man from us. We'll probably run into him sooner or later, too."

Again hugs were exchanged, then the samurai and Ace bound their boats together and a moment later they were gone.

"You're not one for farewells, are you, Marcus?"

"Leave me alone and stop calling me that!"

"How about Uncle Smoker" Luffy suggested grinning and the marine captain pulled a face.

"I don't think he likes that."

"And technically is he your brother in law, kind of, which makes him my cousin."

The pirate's face lit up, while Smoker's fell. He obviously hadn't thought about that.

"That's it, I'm outa here! Hina?"

The woman rolled her eyes and followed her friend on his smoke powered boat.

"Hey, think fast" Cathrin shouted and Hina had the presence of mind to catch the key thrown to her.

"If they kick you out or something you can use my house until you have an own place to stay at."

"As if they would dare."

The cat-woman just shrugged and together the Straw-Hat-Pirates watched the two marines return to Orange Island.

"They'll be back."

"Of course they will. Their stuff is still in their room. Hey, Luffy, now that this adventure is over, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, first we will go back to the party and then I'm going to become pirate king!"

"You had to ask, hadn't you?"

Cathrin just grinned and looked from one smiling face to the next. There would be storm and fights and tragedies ahead and some of them might make her or one of the other's wish they had never met, but right now that didn't matter. Whatever would happen, none of them would ever be lonely again or bored. Right now life was great, because they were together and that was all that mattered.

**The End**

XXXXXX**  
**

I can't belive it's over T_T

Well, not really. I'm through with Storm Gulls, but I'm woring on the concept of a side story called "The Good Days". It will be about Jaris and her time with the marine, how she met Smoker, Hina and Shanks and all that. It will take a while before I can get the first chapter up, so take this as a heads up.

By the way, I made a character chart of sorts. It's, as always, to be found in my DeviantArt account /art/OP-Storm-Gulls-Chara-Chart-235444489**  
**


End file.
